Jewels Under The Sun
by Aimless Wonder
Summary: Carlisle asks for help. SLASH. During Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Crossover: Harry Potter/Twilight Saga: Eclipse

Main Pairing: Jacob/Harry

Summary: Carlisle entrusts the help of a few old acquaintances after Alice informs him of the vision she had in the cafeteria. Will these new comers be able to protect Bella from Victoria. And what will this mean for Jacob and the rest of our resident shape shifters.

**NOTE: I AM USING SCENES FROM BOTH THE BOOKS (ECLIPSE AND BREAKING DAWN) AND THE MOVIE (ECLIPSE) SINCE THEY EACH HAVE SOMETHING THE OTHER HASN'T. I TRIED TO BRING IN SOMETHING NEW BUT SINCE THERE'S SO MANY STORIES ALREADY IT'S KIND OF HARD TO COME UP WITH IDEAS THAT SOMEONE ELSE HASN'T USED SO I JUST DECIDED TO STICK WITH WHAT I WROTE.**

**

* * *

**

Present day – Cullen Household

"She'll be here in two days time. Sunday."

Alice looked worriedly at her father as she said this from her position on the couch. Jasper sat next to her and had his arms wrapped around her securely and Alice was grateful for the wave of calmness that he was sending her due to his ability.

Rosalie and Emmett stood near the staircase. Rosalie had an expression of distaste while Emmett looked as if Christmas had come early. The family could tell from the expression on the face of the largest member of their family that he was gunning for a fight.

Hell even Jasper wanted an excuse to rip something's head off though he at least tried not to seem too eager.

"Edward's already left with Bella to visit her mother in Phoenix for the weekend." Carlisle didn't look up at his family as he said this. Still deep in thought on how to handle the current situation. "I doubt Victoria will know that they're gone."

Victoria.

The female vamp had finally decided to make a reappearance. The Cullens hadn't actually seen the nomad since the whole James incident. They had heard about the wolves dealing with Laurent and keeping Victoria in check but ever since they had returned to Forks the female hadn't made any decision to return.

Until now.

"She'll be coming from the north. I recognized the path she's taking."

Alice's voice broke through his thoughts and Carlisle gave her a nod. They needed to feed tonight. They had scheduled it for tomorrow however due to the current situation it had to be now. It would allow them to have a focused mind when dealing with the red head.

"Get dressed." Carlisle crossed the threshold of the living room and made his way up the stairs, Esme by his side. "We need to go hunting tonight. If she changes her mind and decides to come early then we might not have enough time to do it later."

Everyone made their way to their rooms to change into more appropriate attire. Esme herself followed after husband, knowing that she would be able to speak to him in their room.

Closing the door to their bedroom Esme made her way into their walk-in closet where Carlisle was changing his shoes.

"Hey." Esme rubbed her mate's shoulders soothingly. Feeling how tense they were underneath her fingers. "It's going to be okay."

Carlisle looked at his wife, taking one of her hands and kissing it gently. He gave her a smile but didn't release her. "I know. Doesn't mean it's going to be easy though."

Chuckling softly, Esme turned around and deposited herself in his lap. Carlisle continued to hold her hand while his other hand came behind to wrap around her, rubbing small circles on her back.

Esme lay her head against on Carlisle's shoulder, her free and coming to rest on their entwined hands. They could both hear the faint sounds of their family moving around throughout the house.

"She knows she can't get passed us." Esme whispered softly. "Not with our numbers. And not to mention the wolves."

"Yeah, but she's been getting bolder." Carlisle tucked her head under his chin. "She's never come into our territory before. Not after what happened to James. Usually she runs on the other side of the border. She's has speed on her side."

"What about Charlie?" Carlisle could hear the deep concern in her voice and understood what she meant. "He's obviously in more danger now. We'll have to have someone protecting him as well."

"I know. We'll have to find time to feed too."

Carlisle frowned, his mind trying to find a solution that would work. If it were any lesser vampire that was after Bella than he was confident that his family would be able to handle the threat. But it wasn't.

They were dealing with Victoria. Carlisle was certain that she was older than everyone in his coven except himself and maybe Jasper. He also remembered Laurent's warning about never underestimating her. The fact that she had what it took to out run the La Push pack was enough cause for them to be concerned.

They needed help that much was certain. If not to kill Victoria, then at least to keep watch over Bella and Charlie.

Very few options appeared to Carlisle at this thought. The Denali Clan? Carlisle immediately dismissed that option. They had nothing against the Alaskan trio, however everyone knew of the infatuation that Tanya had with Edward and considering that this involved Edward's mate, Carlisle didn't want to risk anything.

The other option was the nomads from Egypt. Though it was highly unlikely that they would respond since for one, Carlisle didn't know them that well at all. Edward and he had met them before but it was hardly enough for them to considered close friends.

Which brought him back to square one. Giving a sigh Carlisle absently looked around the closet, trying to figure out if there was anyone else that he had left out. His thoughts halted however when he spotted something hanging on one of the racks.

Carlisle tilted his head curiously before making a move to get up. Esme, sensing his movement immediately stood up. "What is it?"

Carlisle didn't answer her but just walked over to the rack and grabbed the object that had caught his attention.

It was a cocktail dress. Carlisle had a lapse of confusion wondering why a dress had caught his attention at a time like this.

"Oh you like it?" Esme wrapped her arms around his bicep and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I just bought it a few days ago when I was in Seattle with the girls."

Carlisle continued to star down at the dress. There was something about it that reminded him of something. Of what he couldn't quite remember. "It's beautiful."

"I know." Esme gave a small giggle as she fingered the dress as well. "It's vintage too. There aren't a lot of dresses today that give this colour with this particular material nowadays."

It was like someone had flicked the switch in Carlisle's head. Looking down at the dress he realized that it _had_ been the colour that had caught his attention, not the dress itself.

"_You're a good man, Carlisle." The young man smiled at him. Jewel like eyes shown from a young handsome face._

_They were in a valley near a river. High mountain ranges covered in layers of snow surrounded them. There were also two others that were with them. A young woman with long pale blond tresses and a tall male with dark brown hair stood a little to the side. They too were smiling at him, their topaz eyes sparkling._

"_If you ever are in need. You know where to find us."_

"Carlisle!"

The sound of his wife exclamation snapped Carlisle out of his daze. Looking down at his hands the leader of the clan saw that he had completly crushed the hook for the hangar in his grip. Also his other hand that had been holding the hem of the dress was balled up.

Releasing his grip Carlisle winced when he saw that he had stretched the fabric greatly. "Sorry, love."

Esme gave a small sigh mixed with a chuckle as she looked at her partly ruined dress. "It's okay. I was planning on having it adjusted anyway."

Forgetting about the dress Esme turned her gaze to her husband. "You wanna tell me what you were thinking about that had you so distracted?"

Carlisle blinked at her for a second and Esme raised a brow when she saw the smile that appeared on his face.

"Carlisle?"

Her husband turned to her. "I need to leave tonight."

"What!" Whatever she had been expecting it hadn't been that. "Where!"

"We need help with this." Carlisle said as he gathered his coat and a scarf, just for appearances sake. "Even though there's seven of us we still won't be to protect Bella and Charlie fully. Victoria knows this."

"Yes, but where are you going?" Esme knew better then to stop him. She trusted him to know what he was doing. "To Alaska?"

"No." Carlisle grabbed his wallet and tucked it securely into his jeans pocket. "I'll be catching a flight to England."

"England?" Surprise passed over Esme face, before it was replaced by curiosity. "Who do we know there?"

As far as she knew the family didn't know any vampires in England. This were due to the fact that that they hardly visited that particular part of the world. America was big enough for them.

"I knew them before I met Edward." Carlisle said as way of explanation. "They're very old friends of mine."

"Are they safe?" Esme asked seriously.

"They're vegetarians." Carlisle reassured her before giving a shrug. "Well…they _were_ the last time I saw them. I doubt that has changed."

"And when was this?"

Carlisle considered that for a moment, trying to remember exactly. "Just over three centuries ago I would think. That sounds about right."

"That's a long time." Esme frowned as she processed this information. "Are you sure you'll be able to find them?"

"Not really." Carlisle sighed as made his walked back into their bedroom. "But it's worth a try. If I can't find them then I'll catch the earliest flight back here."

"Okay then." Esme exited the closet and they both made their way down to the living room where Rosalie and Emmett were already waiting for them.

Alice and Jasper joined them seconds later, the former looking at Carlisle curiously.

"You saw?"

Alice just nodded, a cheeky smile appearing on her face causing everyone to groan. Even Jasper was looking between his mate and his father with confusion.

Carlisle chuckled softly to himself knowing very well that Jasper hated it when he didn't know anything. Considering his background Carlisle could understand very fully. Being in the military, knowing every single detail about the situation could mean the difference between winning and losing.

"It's nothing to worry about, Jasper." Carlisle reassured him, before speaking to them all. "I'm travelling to England tonight."

"What?" It was Emmett that spoke while Rosalie remained silent, though you could tell that she was not happy.

"I'll be back tomorrow evening at the latest."

Jasper and Rosalie seemed to be relieved but not pleased. Both of them looked at Esme but she just gave them a look that said that her husband knew what he was doing.

"If anything happens while I'm gone, I want you to follow Jasper's command." Carlisle looked at the eldest of his children with seriousness. "Jasper? I'm sure you're more than capable of handling this."

Jasper felt the emotions coming off his father and gave a nod. With that Carlisle turned to leave. "We had better get going then."

With that said the family jumped off the balcony and disappeared into the woods.

-x-x-x-

**Somewhere in Europe**

The weather was getting bad. The skies were heavy with cloud and you could hear the lighting being released within. Flashes appearing every now and then warning any passersby that a heavy storm was brewing.

A young woman sat on the terrace overlooking the valley. The locals called it Grey Valley considering the fact that it was always cloudy, hardly permitting any sunlight. And yet despite the lack of light the flora continued to flourish here better than in other neighbouring areas.

The house she shared with her mate and brother was located half way up the mountain on one of the ridges and was built into the mountainside. A picture of metal against a stone background.

She had gotten a feeling a few moments ago. Feelings, or as people often called them instinct, had always been her strong point. It was something that both she and her companions had come to trust. She was by no means a seer. Just the fact that she always knew that _some__thing_ was going to happen and depending on if it was a positive or negative feeling she and her family acted accordingly.

The sound of footsteps brought her out of her thoughts. Though she didn't turn, knowing already who it was. Hands came down and rested on her shoulders.

"Something bothering you, love?"

"Hmm." She brought her hands up and clasped the other's softly. "I think we're going to have a visitor soon."

There was a second of pause before the male spoke. "Should we be worried?"

"No." That much she was definitely sure of. "They seem familiar. It's someone we know."

"Interesting." She could tell he was trying to figure out who it was. "We don't know a lot of people. Anything else?"

"Just that I think they need help." She rose from her chair and turned towards her mate. "And we'll be leaving to help them."

"Then we might as well prepare our things." The male held out his hand to her and she took it. "It's been a long time since we've left England. Wonder where we'll be going."

Giving her mate a kiss she allowed him to escort her inside. As they disappeared into the house, so too did the lightening. The clouds grew smaller until they were back to their usually size leaving the valley once again in its usual state of calm.

-x-x-x-

_Paul. Anything?_

_Nada._

_Embry?_

_Nope._

Jacob padded through the forest, his large feet making as little sound as possible. It was their turn to patrol and so far nothing eventful seemed to be happening tonight. The most action he'd gotten was chasing after a young hare, though that had ended once the little tyke had jumped into its rabbit hole.

The large wolf spent the better part of an hour just starring at it hoping that the creature would hop out and allow them to resume their little game. When it didn't happen though Jacob rose and continued on with patrolling their territory.

God it was boring.

_You got that right_. Paul's voice sounded through Jacob's mind and he could see that the other had almost finished his fifth cycle for the night.

_Where's a bloodsucker when you need one._ Jacob let out a snort at Embry's comment but couldn't help but agree with his pack brother.

They hadn't smelt a vampire since Victoria and that had been almost 6 months ago. The Cullens didn't count because they had to stay on their side of the boundary and the pack wasn't allowed to attack the coven on their side due to the treaty.

Thinking of the Cullens suddenly brought up another thought and Jacob cursed himself. He heard two identical groans though the mind link.

_Here we go again._ Paul sounded annoyed and Jacob heard Embry let out a sigh.

_You gotta stop thinking about her dude._ Embry's voice echoed through the link. _She chose Cullen._

Jacob let out growl at this. Just the thought of that leech made him want to punch something, preferably Cullen. Or better yet bite his head off.

_Hey! Leave some for me if you do!_

_Me too!_

Jacob let out a very wolfish snort, shaking his large shaggy head as he did so. But their comments did manage to lighten his mood.

_Thanks guys_

_Anytime bro. We wolves gotta stick together._

Jacob could hear the grin in Paul's voice while Embry let out a sound in agreement. Stopping, Jacob stood tall on his legs and howled into the night. His lips pulled back in a grin when he heard two other howls echo from different parts of the forest as well as through the link.

Later that night as he lay in bed, Jacob thought back over the past several months.

_It's always been him._

His fists clenched as he remembered Bella's words after they're confrontation near her house. He couldn't believe it! She had chosen the Leech over him!

_You made her chose remember._

Jacob sighed in frustration. Yes. He had made her chose. It wasn't like he had had a choice. Vampires and Werewolves just didn't get along. He doubted _that_ was gonna change anytime soon.

Deciding to give his tired brain a rest Jacob rolled over on to his side on the now too small bed and closed his eyes, willingly himself to go to sleep. He repeated the process several times within the next hour before he finally felt his eye lids starting to get heavy.

_Finally..._

Seconds later he was out like a light, his light breathing sounding through the air of the small room.

-x-x-x-

Carlisle stopped and took a second to stare at the sign at the top of the small hill.

**Welcome to Grey Valley**

**Where everything blooms all year around.**

On the flight Carlisle had taken the time to read the lonely planet that he had bought at the airport before he had left. He hadn't known the name of place he had been going to since there had been no settlement to begin with when he had been there.

However he did know the route one had to take to get there, so he had looked at the modern maps and found to his surprise that there was now a small town located near his destination. Moat Village was located about a hundred miles east of London. The village had gotten its name due to fact that it was located smack in the middle of one of the larger rivers atop a large atoll, and was completely surrounded by water. The only way to get in or out was via bridges.

At least he wouldn't have to worry about direction. He would just follow the roads until he reached the small town and from then on to the valley which was where he now found himself.

Carlisle couldn't help but admire the scenery. He had no trouble seeing in the dark and noticed that the valley was just as beautiful as it had been three centuries ago. Unlike the locals who thought the growth of the flora was due to some richness in the soil, Carlisle happened to know that it had everything to do with a certain vampire's ability.

But the scenery wasn't why he was here. With that thought in mind Carlisle followed the road that ran along the edge of the valley to the other end before disappearing behind one of the mountains. It was then that a glint of light caught his eye.

"Yes!" Carlisle hissed in triumph as he spotted the large house sitting atop one of the midway cliffs of one of the mountains. His enhanced vision showed him it was a house and Carlisle quickly made his ran along the path that he had no doubt lead to it.

It only took him less than two minutes to reach the top and as he rounded the corner he gasped at the view. From where he stood he could see the whole valley, it truly was sight to see. No doubt the rest of his family would think the same.

"Well if isn't Carlisle Cullen."

Carlisle turned surprised towards the voice. He had been so distracted by the view once again that he hadn't heard the sound of figures approaching. Standing before him were three beings. Vampires. And from their smiles he had a feeling they had been expecting him.

_Of course! How could I have forgotten that!_

He turned to look at the only female of the group. His silent question answered when she gave a nod, giggling as she did so.

"You've been expecting me." Carlisle gave a small chuckle as he said this.

"We had been expecting _someone_." One of the males, obviously the head of the coven spoke, mirroring Carlisle's expression. "Though we had not really been expecting _you_."

From the smile that the other was giving him Carlisle knew it hadn't been meant as an insult. The other male came forward and embraced him in a hug. "It's been a long time, Carlisle. It's good to see you again. Not to mention the fact that you're still alive after all this time."

"Thank you." Carlisle hugged the other back before releasing him and doing the same to the other two.

"We were beginning to think you had forgotten about us." The female said with amusement as she gave him a hug as well. She was followed by her husband, a larger male and last member of their coven of three.

"So what brings you here?" The larger male stepped back to join his wife after giving Carlisle a welcoming hug. "My wife tells us that you may require some assistance."

Giving the female another smile, Carlisle turned to look at all three of them.

"There's a situation back in Washington."

* * *

So? How was it?

It's kind of similar to some of the stories you've read so far in Twilight. I actually got inspired to write this from 'The End Story' which is also a Jacob/Harry pairing. Unfortunately the authors hasn't been able to update. Must still be apartment searching. Great story though.

I usually have problems with dialogue which is kind of ironic since most of the stories I enjoy consist _mostly_ of dialogue. That and plot. I only seem to come up with a few good starter chapters before my brain starts to run dry.

Other stories so far:

**Harry Potter And The Incredibles (Jackson/Harry) -** Am stuck on this. Have written half of the second chapter but can't decide where to go from there.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Crossover: Harry Potter/Twilight Saga: Eclipse

Main Pairings: Jacob/Harry, Edward/Bella, Carlisle/Esme, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice. Also other pairings but undecided.

Summary: Carlisle entrusts the help of a few old acquaintances after Alice informs him of the vision she had in the cafeteria. Will these new comers be able to protect Bella from Victoria. And what will this mean for Jacob and the rest of our resident shape shifters.

**NOTE: SOME OF YOU READING THIS CHAPTER MIGHT INSTANTLY THINK THAT THINGS ARE GOING A BIT TOO FAST OR THEY'RE A BIT TOO OBVIOUS, HOWEVER I'D APPRECITATE IT IF YOU READ THE WHOLE CHAPTER FIRST BEFORE PRESSING THE BACK BUTTON. THANK YOU.**

**

* * *

**

"Alice! Will you calm _down_!" Rosalie scowled her sister as she practically bounced up and down next her. "They're just some friends of Carlisle. It's not that much of a deal."

The vampire in question just turned to observe her adopted sister, her trademark smirk in place. "You're gonna be so jealous!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emmett held his girlfriend securely however he too wondered what the little vampire meant. "Jealous of what!"

Jasper looked between his twin and his mate, unable to decide whether to feel excited or angsty about the situation.

It was almost a full day since Carlisle had left and the family were still restless. They agreed that it would be best if they all stayed at home since there was a chance Victoria would decide to arrive ahead of schedule. Fortunately Alice continued to keep a watch on her and hadn't seen any changes.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!"

"Alice! Stop it!"

"No!"

"…"

"Jasper!" Alice whined at her mate when she felt herself calming down. "No fair!"

"Sorry." Jasper pecked her on the cheek, while Alice just pouted and crossed her arms. "Just be patient. They'll be here eventually."

Esme smiled at the two, and gave a look at Rosalie who just rolled her eyes in response as she leaned against Emmett.

They were all standing on the balcony waiting for the arrival of Carlisle and their guests. Esme had already setup the guestroom with new furniture. She had bought a couple of lounge chairs and some new curtains for privacy. Alice had helped her pick out the new additions.

"They're here!"

Alice's chirpy voice cut through the current silence.

Everyone turned their eyes towards the trees. Though they could see clearly during the night the amount of branches and leaves still hindered their sight. Esme's eyes scanned the line of trees, trying to catch a glance husband's blonde hair among the green of the leaves and dark brown of the soil.

It was a split second later that she saw a flash of blonde. Only for her to realize that it wasn't the same colour as Carlisle. It was paler, almost white.

A young woman stepped out of the line of pine, hair the colour of the moon fell around her shoulders. Her topaz eyes looked curiously up at the house and gave a light smile that all but blew the local residents away. She was beautiful!

"Emmett!" Rosalie scowled her husband who was gaping at the female. "Stop staring!"

"Rose." Emmett stared at his wife before looking at the young woman. "She kinda looks like you."

"She does not!" Rosalie's tone indicated she wasn't pleased by the comparison. Alice just giggled beside them. "My hair does not look like that!"

"Wait till you see her husband, Emmett." At her brother's confused look Alice just indicated the forest where the female vampire had turned and was holding out her hand when a man with topaz eyes stepped out and came to stand beside her, taking her hand in his.

The Cullens with the exception of Alice couldn't help but do a double take.

"What the hell." Emmett's shocked whisper sounded behind her and Esme's thoughts were along the same lines as her son's.

Apart from the slight difference in facial features and hair type, the male vampire looked a lot like Emmett. Even more so than the other blonde and Rosalie. They could even pass as twins since it looked as if they were the same height and it was obvious that they definitely had the same build.

"Let's greet them shall we." Esme made her way down to the creek and the family followed suit, just as Carlisle appeared with another male beside him.

A collective gasp rang through the compound as the Cullens took in the young man that was standing next to their father, and in Esme's case her husband.

If it hadn't been for the distinct vampire scent that came off the male, the family would have thought that Carlisle had brought back a human.

Irises the colour of emerald sea green fading into an outer layer of crystal blue stared back at her. The two colours forming a unique blend, and Esme was almost- _almost_- tempted to touch them.

Thankfully she realized that poking a person's eyes out wouldn't be the best form of greeting. Human or not.

Upon further inspection she saw that he stood at around 6 feet. A decent enough height.

At first glance his hair appeared to be black though it was actually a dark brown. It was neither short nor long and was slightly unruly at the top forming a somewhat mohawk before falling down, ending just at the tip of his ears and nape.

His body as a whole _seemed_ to be proportioned to suit his height. Though it was hard to tell with the lose jacket he had on.

Also like the other two, he could have passed as a person in their late teens or at the very most, their very early twenties.

Casting a quick glance at her family Esme couldn't help but smile in amusement when she caught Rosalie's envious look. The blonde female was obviously not unaffected just at the rest of them were. And with good reason.

The vampire was _gorgeous_.

All this took place in a span of less than a few seconds before Carlisle stepped up beside Esme.

"As you can see this is my coven." Carlisle smiled at every one of his family. "This is my wife, Esme. Next are Alice and her husband Jasper. And then there's Rosalie and her husband Emmett."

As Carlisle introduced each member of his family, they all gave respective nods and greetings.

"Guys I would like to introduce some very old friends of mine. The Evans Clan." Carlisle pointed out the couple first. "This is Luna and her husband Neville."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." The large male, now identified as Neville, nodded his head at them with a small smile.

"Very pleased." Luna smiled softly and waved at them causing Alice to giggle.

"And this is their sire." All eyes turned to the last member in anticipation. "Harrison."

"Pleasure."

The Cullens couldn't help but return the smile that followed the one word greeting.

"Though you may call me Harry if you wish."

Nobody moved for awhile. Taking the time to observe each other.

"Well!" Carlisle clapped his hands together and indicated the house with a wave of his hand. "Shall we continue inside?"

"Yes, of course!" Esme ushered them all up the steps towards the front door, which was always left unlocked, before guiding them to the living room where they all waited to discuss the current situation.

**Cullen living room**

"You already know about Victoria." Carlisle said after everyone got settled. "Thanks to Alice's ability we have been able to keep track of her lately."

"Yes, Carlisle did mention that you are a Seer." Harry turned his gaze on the pixie like vampire. "I am curious to how that works exactly."

"My visions are subjective." Understanding dawned on the guests as Alice said this. "I can keep track of anyone's future, though it gets a bit difficult if I have to focus on more than one person."

"The Volturi." It wasn't a question but Alice nodded in response anyway. "You're going through an awful lot of trouble for a human."

Harry eyed them all shrewdly as he said this.

"Bella and Edward chose each other." Alice shrugged. "And besides she's practically family."

There were several gestures of agreement, though Rosalie stayed quiet. Harry nodded slowly. "Interesting. Either way we did agree to lend a hand."

Harry turned to look at his sister as he finished his sentence. "I'm sure Luna will be able to help you with your visions, Alice."

Alice just looked between Harry and Luna in confusion. "How's that?"

"One of my abilities." Seeing all their questioning looks Luna continued. "I have an extremely reliable sixth sense. I can't see the future as you can, Alice, but I will be able to tell you if something goes wrong so you can be ready."

"It's actually pretty handy." Neville cut in from beside his wife. "We've made a lot of good investments over the years. Helps with bets too."

Chuckles broke out at his last comment and it was after that Rosalie asked a question that had been on her mind ever since Carlisle had left.

"So how do guys know Carlisle?"

"Rosalie." Esme frowned at her daughter as the three in question turned to look her.

"No, it's fine." Harry gave the Rosalie a smile in understanding. "Carlisle told us quite a bit of your history so it should stand to reason that we should show the same courtesy."

Rosalie smiled in gratitude as well as Jasper who had been a bit disapproving when he had realized that Carlisle had told them about their abilities.

"It's best if we start from the beginning." Luna spoke as she leaned into Neville on the lounge. "We met Carlisle about three centuries ago. Give or take a decade or so."

Emmett let out a whistle while the others with the exception of Esme stared in surprise.

"It was actually just after I had left the Volturi and decided to go out on my own again." Carlisle explained.

"He had run into a spot of trouble back in London." Harry grimaced at the memory.

The Cullens all turned to look at Carlisle. Esme voiced the question. "What happened?"

"I ran into a group of newborns." Carlisle sighed as the females gasped and Jasper and Emmett let out growls.

"Some idiot decided he'd start his own coven in London." Neville continued where he left off. "We were in the area and Carlisle just happened to be passing through and came upon them before we did."

"They recognized me straight away for what I was. They approached and asked me to join them." Esme hugged her husband. It was obvious that it hadn't been a good experience for him. "They didn't like the fact that I had refused. If it hasn't been for Harry and his coven I would have been dead."

All of them remained silent. The Cullens in shock. Realizing how close it had come for their family to be non-existent.

"Thank you." Esme looked at the other coven with gratitude as Carlisle hugged her close.

"It's Luna you should thank." Harry tilted his head at the female. "She had sensed that something was wrong. If it hadn't been for her we might have never gone out that night to investigate."

The whole family looked at Luna who just smiled as Neville kissed her on the forehead.

"How many of them were there?" Jasper's asked.

A thoughtful expression appeared on Harry's face as he tried to recall the number of vampires that fought that night. "There were eight of them if I recall."

"Eight! All newborns?" Jasper eyed them is disbelief but as they all nodded he blinked. By his expression you could tell that he was clearly impressed.

"It wasn't easy though. I'll tell you that." Harry shared a glance with Carlisle as he said this. "We couldn't really rely on our strength to win."

"Then how did you manage to survive?" Alice voiced the next question.

"Our gifts." Neville's answered simply and the three of them grinned at each other while Carlisle laughed.

At his family's questioning looks Carlisle decided to explain.

"The Evans' have quite a number of talents." Carlisle waved his hand at the three. "In terms of supernatural ability they're one of the strongest covens out there."

He paused and looked at Harry, obviously asking for permission of what he was about to reveal.

"It's okay Carlisle." Harry waved the other leader on. "Go ahead."

Nodding once Carlisle then turned his gaze on the larger male of the trio. "Neville?"

Neville nodded his head in understanding, before his eyes quickly scanned the room. "Let's see."

He stood from his spot next to Luna and appeared next to one of the display tables near the class walls facing the front of the house. On it were several of Esme's bonsai trees that she had collected within the last year or so. Looking after them had recently become one of her many pastimes.

"May I?" At Esme's nod Neville picked up one of the smaller pots from the table. "They're very lovely by the way, Esme."

"Thank you, Neville." Esme smiled and they all waited for what would happen.

Neville didn't do anything for a few seconds. He just appeared to be admiring the plant he held in his hand, before his eyes focused intently on the miniature tree, a smirk on his lips.

"Oh my god."

Esme's hands came up to her mouth as her eyes widened in fascination. Her children had similar expressions on their faces.

It was as if someone had pressed the fast forward button on a remote. Except this was a lot faster.

The Cullens all watched in awe as the miniature tree literally started to grow before their very eyes.

The trunk twisted upward. Its tiny branches thickening as they shot outwards before dividing further into smaller ones. Leaves grew along each branch. Flowers also appeared in various places.

It was a good few seconds before the growth stopped. And the end result was beautiful.

Originally the tiny tree couldn't have been more than 15 centimeters tall. Now it was almost a meter in height.

"There you go." Neville placed the newly grown tree back on the table.

Esme came forward to admire her newly grown bonsai tree. "Oh Neville it's beautiful."

"I can make it bigger if you'd like." Neville indicated the trees on the table. "Though you'd want to get a bigger pot and transfer it before I do. Same goes for the rest of them."

"I'll remember to do that." Esme gave him smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, madam" Neville did a mock bow and everyone laughed.

"That's a pretty mean gift you got. How big can you make them grow?" Emmett's voice sounded over the laughter.

"As big as possible." Neville shrugged. "Though it does take a bit more concentration the larger they are."

"Cool."

Harry smiled at the two giant males. He could see they were going to get along just fine.

"I guess it's my turn I suppose."

Luna's comment interrupted them as she sat on the lounge.

"But you've already told us your gift." Alice looked at her in confusion as did most of her family.

"Luna said her enhanced instinct was _one_ of her abilities, Alice." Carlisle spoke and Luna nodded in agreement.

"I have two."

"…"

"You're pulling our dicks aren't y-"

"Emmett!" Carlisle and Esme scowled him while Rosalie whacked him over the head.

"Sorry." The large vampire had the decency to look sheepish as he mumbled his apology.

"Two?" Alice blinked furiously, mouth slightly agape as she tried to wrap her head around the idea. "That's impossible. _No_ vampire has more than _one_ gift."

"I have three." They all turned blank stares to Harry who had spoken. "What?"

"Three!" Alice was looking at him in clear disbelief. "But-"

"Alice!" Carlisle reprimand cut through his daughter's next sentence. "If you'll wait they _will_ show you."

"Sorry, Carlisle." Now it was Alice's turn to appear apologetic and Emmett couldn't help but snicker at his sister's plight.

WHACK!

"Ow!"

"Leave her alone Emmett." Rosalie didn't even look at him as she said this. Emmett rubbed his head while Alice giggled at him. He stuck his tongue out at her.

WHACK!

"Okay! Okay! I got the message, Rose. Jeez."

"Good." Rosalie crossed her arms and turned to her father. Her expression clearly telling him that he could continue.

Carlisle just rolled his eyes before turning to Luna who was silently laughing along with her family. "Luna, if you would like to demonstrate?"

"I would." Luna cupped her hands on her knee as she sat with one leg swung over the other. With her posture perfect, she closed her eyes.

And just sat there. A serene smile on her face.

While the family were focused on Luna, Harry shared a look with Neville and Carlisle. In the next second the three of them were all standing at the glass walls, staring upward at the sky.

Their movement caught the attention of the rest of the group and they all followed suit to see what the three males were looking at, just as the light outside began to fade rapidly. Gasps rang out behind the three.

The sky was a dark grey. The sun completely blocked by the presence of the large clouds that hung over the area.

"Amazing." Jasper whispered as he watched the flashes of white amongst the grey, indicating that lighting was being generated within its depths.

Then just as it had come, it was gone.

The light returned to normal as the clouds lessened until they returned as they were before. A dull white.

The group turned back to Luna only to find her smiling at them from her position on the lounge chair.

"I always loved it when whenever the weather got bad." Luna spoke in a with a fond smile. "I would always sneak out of the house whenever a storm came around. My father used to be beside himself with worry."

Neville smiled as he retook his seat next to her.

"I suppose it was the feeling of being out there. To be in the middle of it." Luna's gaze turned to the window. "Being able to see nature at its worst. It was really quite a thrill."

She gave a small giggle at the end.

"It was stupid that's what it was." Harry interrupted and Esme made a sound in agreement. "Don't know what would have happened If we hadn't found you that night."

"I would have been fine." Luna brushed off his comment.

Harry sighed and Neville just shrugged at his brother. "So you say."

"I do say. But enough about _me_." Luna turned and looked up at him. "Now it's _your_ turn."

The Cullens all looked at him and Harry gave another sigh.

"Okay then. As I said before I have three gifts. One of them is obvious as you can see." Harry waved at his appearance which differed greatly from that of a normal vampire. "It's permanent actually."

"Really?" Jasper considered this. "What about if you switch diets."

"I haven't actually tasted human blood but, I am certain that my appearance wouldn't change. When I was turned I woke up looking just as I am now."

"What about sunlight?" Emmett asked the next question. "Does it affect you?"

Harry shook his head sadly at him. "No, I'm afraid not."

No one said anything for a while and Harry had a fair idea of what they were thinking about. His gift meant he didn't have to hide. Harry would be able to walk out into a crowd in broad daylight and no one would know what he was.

They were all brought out of their thoughts when Esme spoke next.

"And your other gifts?"

"Ah." Harry smiled at himself. "Well one I use often enough when I feel like it. The other I've only ever used as a last resort."

The last part was said with a look at Carlisle. "I'm sure Carlisle can give you some hint as to the latter seeing as he's the only one alive apart from Luna and Neville to ever witness its use."

The said blonde nodded in agreement at Harry's statement.

"What is it?" Alice didn't even bother to hide her eagerness and Jasper was too curious for his own good to calm her down.

"What do vampires fear the most?" The head of local coven looked at his family.

"There isn't a lot we're afraid off." Jasper frowned in thought and the rest of them couldn't really come up with anything.

"Let me rephrase the question." Carlisle spoke. "What is the one thing that is _sure_ to kill a vampire?"

Again several thoughtful looks appeared on his families faces and it was finally Esme that answered.

"Fire."

Esme looked at her husband before her eyes widened and she turned her gaze to Harry. Her voice was barely a whisper but everyone still heard as she repeated herself.

"Fire."

"Bravo, Esme."

As he said this Harry raised his hand infront of his face. A split second later his hand was engulfed in a blue flame.

Jasper growled and quickly shoved Alice behind him while Rosalie sneered slightly.

"It's okay Jasper. Rosalie." Carlisle appeared next to his son and held his shoulder. "Harry knows what he's doing."

"He's right." Harry spoke and the flame in his hand suddenly turned from blue to pure white. "It's harmless now."

To prove his point Harry held out his flaming hand to Luna before any of the others could anything the blonde female placed her hand in his.

Nothing happened. In fact Luna seemed to be enjoying the experience.

Everyone just stared as Luna raised her hand from Harry's palm. It was unscathed. Unmarred.

"But how?" Alice's voice broke through the tense atmosphere.

"Harry's flame has two aspects."

Again it was Carlisle that explained. "Right now, it's practically harmless. It's more helpful than harmful actually."

"What do you mean?" Esme looked at the flame curiously.

"It heals."

"Like injuries?" At Harry's nod Esme got a thoughtful expression. "That's impressive."

Harry shrugged as he too looked at the flame surrounding his hand. "However, there is _one_ drawback. I can only heal things as they are."

Emmett clearly didn't understand. "Meaning?"

"My ability works with what is currently there. If someone were to have a broken bone I'd have to reset it first before I healed them."

"What would happen if you didn't?" Rosalie asked though she had already guessed the answer.

"Then most likely the person would end up with a deformed bone or _two_ of the same bone."

"Dude that's gross." Emmett grimaced along with Alice.

They all laughed at the two vampires' expressions. "Yes I suppose it is."

Harry calmed down and went back to explaining. "My other flame however _will_ burn you."

The white flames engulfing his hand were once again back to the pale blue. The family didn't step back at this but still stared at the flame with caution.

Harry diminished it after a while and went back to smiling at the family. "I think I better leave it there for now. You've obviously need time to process some of this."

"NO!"

Everyone looked shocked at Alice who had practically jumped forward. The small vampire recollected herself.

"I mean." Alice ignored the snickers from her siblings as she composed herself. "Go on please."

"Very well." Harry said, still shaking in silent laughter. "To put simply my third gift is that I can transform."

"Transform?" Jasper repeated the word. "Into another person?"

"Oh god no!" Harry was quick to correct him. "Though that would be quite handy. But no. I meant that I can change into an animal."

"Like the werewolves?" Alice couldn't help but blanch at that.

"Not a wolf." Harry didn't bother to clarify.

"Will you show us?" Alice asked.

"Not now." Alice pouted. "But you can spend this time trying to figure out what it is. If you guess correctly I'll show you."

Alice's eyes brightened at the challenge. The others in the room also seemed to be already thinking on the possibilities.

Carlisle too smiled at his family. He wasn't going to tell his family what Harry's animal form was. He'd left them figure it out on their own. His gaze turned back to Luna when she spoke.

"Try and think of something that reflects his personality." Luna said as she saw all the thoughtful looks. Jasper however completely changed the topic with his next sentence.

"The Volturi must really want you in their ranks."

It was a topic that had been bothering Jasper since the British coven had starting showing their abilities.

"They would with the abilities that we possess." Harry agreed with him on that.

"That is if they knew about them." Neville added. "It's like Harry said. Carlisle and now you all are the only ones that have seen our abilities. We've never showed them to anyone else until now."

"Neville's right." Harry finished and Jasper as well as the rest of the family suddenly realized how much trust the Evans had placed in them. And in such a extremely short period of time.

Vampires with gifts were a rarity. And with powers such as the ones Luna, Neville and Harry possessed, the Volturi would no doubt try to recruit them if they knew.

Jasper nodded in understanding and Harry mimicked his gesture and allowed for Luna to continue on with their story.

"After we saved Carlisle and took care of the problem we invited him to stay with us." Luna nodded at Carlisle as she said this. "He did for a while. But then I always had this feeling that he still had things to do. I didn't realize at the time that he'd start a family of his own. And quite a large one at that."

At the last sentence everyone smiled, even Rosalie.

"I just wish we would have been able to meet under better circumstances." Carlisle said as a way of apology.

"Better now than later." Harry waved off his comment, his tone serious. "Luna is right."

"As always." Luna added.

"If you had stayed with us you would have never had the family that you have now. If I've learnt anything during my five hundred years-" Harry made a face at this, causing them all to smile. "It's that things happen for a reason. Having said that I think you _have_ provided us with a perfect opportunity to catch up over lost years."

"Well said, Harry!" Neville pumped his fist in the air while Luna burst out into laughter beside him.

"Thank you, Neville." Harry smiled at his brother before turning to look at Carlisle, brow raised in challenge. "What say you, Carlisle?"

Carlisle only starred at him for a second before shaking his head, laughing softly to himself.

"I think." Carlisle's golden eyes looked up to meet Harry's green and blue gaze. "That we have a vampire to take care of."

"Hell, yeah!"

Emmett's comment couldn't help but cause another round of laughter to break out.

-x-x-x-

**La Push Territory**

Something had changed.

Jacob didn't know what it was but something was different.

The feeling had started when he had been having dinner at Sam's last night. Emily had invited all the pack over for a large feast. Everyone had been eager since Emily was definitely no slouch when she came to cooking. The woman could cook anything with her eyes closed.

He had been busy talking with Embry and Quil when he had happened to feel something in the air. It had only lasted for about a second before it was gone but it had left him feeling…happier?

Yes! Definitely happier!

It was the first night he had truly enjoyed himself with his friends, after the showdown between him and the bloodsucker at Bella's house. And everyone had noticed. Sam especially.

"You feeling okay, Jacob?" The alpha looked at his second in command in amusement. He had been surprised at the sudden change but welcomed it. It had been worrying them that the teen wouldn't have been able to get out of the hole of depression he was currently in.

Jacob had just smiled at the older man. "Great!"

Sam had laughed at his response and they continued on with the night.

Even now, almost a day later, when he, Quil and Paul were patrolling their territory he still felt good.

_We got a fresh scent!_

Quil's excited voice rang through the link. _It's her!_

Jacob and Paul both growled before all three gave chase after the red head.

-x-x-x-

**Cullen Territory**

"Are you sure this is where you saw her?"

The entire family plus the Evans were gathered in an area north of Forks. Every one of them were looking out for any sign of the other vampire.

"She's almost here." Alice stood infront of the group facing north, trying to pinpoint where exactly Victoria would come out.

They all told still as statues watching.

Waiting.

A crow sounded in the distance.

"On your left!"

The whole group sprang into action just as a streak of red flew past them. The chase was on.

The first thing that Harry noticed was that Victoria _was_ indeed fast.

The sound of shrubs snapping echoed throughout the forest as the clans ran after Victoria. Jasper, Emmett, Neville and Harry were infront since they were among of the fastest of the group.

Emmett was the first to reach her, hand stretched out infront of him. With a loud growl he lunged. Unfortunately for him Victoria happened to anticipate his move and just as he touched her shoulder, grabbed his arm and threw him to the side.

"Oof!"

There was a loud crack as he rebounded off a tree before crashing to the ground.

For several minutes Victoria continued on her new path and Harry realized where they were when he heard the sound of water ahead. Carlisle had informed them of the treaty with the La Push residents and had shown them the boundary lines the night before. They all watched as the nomad jumped through the air across the river before landing on the other side in a perfect crouch.

"Wait!"

Carlisle looked at the female on the other side before his eyes scanned the woods. "She's in their territory."

They darted along the river, keeping to the boundary line.

"She'll get away!" Esme frustrated echoed all their thoughts. With the treaty in place there was no way they could cross.

They all watched as Victoria made to run into the woods on the other side. Their expressions changed to confusion however when the redhead changed course and a second later they saw why.

"No she won't!" Jasper smirked as they watched the two wolves which had appeared out of the forest chase after her.

Her escape ruined, Victoria raced along the ravine. The wolves gaining on her.

"Neville! Cut her off!" Harry looked back at his brother.

He wasn't disappointed when a line of shrubs suddenly shot out of the ground about 100 meters ahead of them.

"She's coming back this side!" Harry and Jasper quickened their pace.

The wolves, right on her tail, lunged just as Victoria reached the blockade. The redhead diverted her path as one of them snapped their jaws at her. It failed to get a hold of her and skidded to the side. Its companion lunged but it was too late to catch her before she jumped.

Victoria rolled out of her landing, her pace not letting down one bit. Harry and Jasper in hot pursuit.

There was a loud crack in front of them as a large root shot out of the ground. Victoria prevented herself from getting skewered by sidestepping at the last moment. Further roots shot across the surface of the ground trying to catch her feet but to no avail.

Neville's attempt to slow her down did work though, allowing them to close in on her.

Harry caught red ruby eyes as the female turned to look over her shoulder, before she proceeded to bounce of the trees avoiding the roots that Neville had setup to slow her.

Jasper gave a growl as he kicked off one of the trees, his arms grabbing at her as she flew through the air.

However Victoria managed to spin through his reach and another thundering boom sounded as Jasper hit the ground. Hard.

"Dammit!" Harry didn't spare the blonde a glance as he blurred past. Kicking off a tree he jumped after her.

It was like a ping pong game, the two of them constantly jumping back and forth from tree to tree. Harry could see the blurs of the others running beneath them. Seeing his chance he lunged, his hand outstretched.

_Gotcha!_

RIP!

_Shit!_

Harry would have gotten a hold on her if she hadn't spun to the side at the last second. The sound of her coat ripping was followed by the sound of Harry crashing into the tree before falling to the ground.

However before he could hit the dirt he flipped his body. Landing in a perfect crouch as blurs raced past.

Seconds later he was already running along beside Rosalie. Alice and Luna on her other side. The rest of them were infront.

"Shit!" Rosalie's eyes were focused ahead of them. "She's going to jump again!"

It was then that Harry noticed Emmett pick up his pace. Rosalie had noticed it as well.

"Emmett no!

"Emmett!"

But they were too late.

Harry watched as the large vampire jumped after Victoria.

Just as she landed, as if sensing him, Victoria speed up and Emmett landed just behind her, nearly crashing a large grey wolf which had also been in pursuit.

To say the least the canine wasn't pleased at almost being bowled over and turned to snarl at the large vampire. Its large teeth on display for all to see.

Harry caught the familiar tensing in its hind legs and the slight crouch in its forelegs and immediately realized what the wolf was about to do.

"EMMETT, DODGE NOW!"

The larger of the Cullens, hearing the seriousness in his voice rolled to the side in a split second just as the wolf lunged forward at incredible speed. It's large jaw snapping in place with a sickening crunch just where Emmett had been standing nanoseconds before.

The vampire came to a stop in a crouch and jumped back into the air as the other wolf tried to take a swipe at him. He landed safely on the other side of the ravine and Rosalie immediately appeared at his side. The rest of them spread out behind the two.

"Keep away, mutts!" Rosalie snarled, baring her teeth at the two wolves, her beauty unmarred by the sneer on her face.

"Babe." Emmett looked down at his wife with a comical expression on his face, having never seen her _this_ angry before. "I'm okay-"

"Shut up, Emmett!" The large vampire immediately did as he was told and Harry couldn't help but laugh despite the situation. His expression however sobered when the blonde turned her to glare at him and he held his hands up as if in surrender.

His laughter though had attracted the attention of the wolves as well and theirs growls stopped as they took in new comer. Their eyes darted behind him and Harry knew that they were looking at Luna and Neville.

Growls sounded again. Though this time there were more than two.

Eight pairs of topaz and one pair of blue green eyes shot towards the forest behind the two wolves. The company tensed when four other wolfs appeared, lead by a large black wolf.

"Rosalie." Harry turned to look at Carlisle as he put a hand on his daughter's shoulder, the elder Cullen not taking his eyes of the pack. "It's okay."

Rosalie backed away from the edge of the ravine, pushing Emmett back as she did so and Carlisle moved forward to take her place, his hands raised indicating that he meant no harm.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding, Sam." Carlisle spoke in a loud enough tone and the large black wolf, which Harry took to be the leader, huffed. "We mean you no harm."

A series of growls sounded at the last part.

"We would just like to continue hunting Victoria. We want her dead just as much as you do."

As he said this Harry noticed that the pack seemed to be calming down and his eyes shot to Jasper. Apparently the wolves knew this as well since they were all looking at blonde male.

Sam's dark gaze shifted from Jasper back to Carlisle, and then his gaze landed on Harry. At the same time the wolf on his right – a large russet coloured one – tensed. Its large head shooting upwards and Harry found himself looking into a pair of large hazel brown eyes. The colour so bright they were almost golden.

For a moment nobody moved.

Then one of the other wolves let out a whine.

Harry didn't understand what had taken place but the next thing he knew they were all staring at him. And from what he could make from their expressions most of them were in disbelief. All except for one.

The russet wolf hadn't even moved. Its stare holding something that Harry couldn't describe as either good or bad.

"Carlisle?" Harry looked at the other coven leader in confusion, a bit unnerved at the blatant observation. "What's happening?"

"I'm not sure." Carlisle looked at the blonde beside him. "Jasper?"

"They're confused."

The empath seemed a bit overwhelmed by the wolves' emotions.

Their conversation stopped however when Sam gave a huff and nodded his head in Harry's direction, obviously as a way of asking who the new company was.

"This is the Evans Clan. They are friends of ours." Carlisle waved at the mentioned group as he said this. "They've offered to help with the situation."

When they didn't make a noise he continued. Harry noted that Jasper's empathy was still working.

"They know about the treaty and have agreed to abide by the conditions. This is Luna and her husband, Neville." The couple nodded their heads in acknowledgement. "And this is their leader, Harrison."

Harry nodded his head at them.

"If you would allow it, we could continue together. Each of us keeping to our side of the line." Carlisle spook in a placating manner.

Sam looked at blonde for a moment before he nodded his head again. Carlisle nodded back before turning to his family. "Alice. Can you still see where she's going?"

All of them looked at the little vampire as she closed her eyes. Her fingers pressing into her temples. It only took a few seconds.

"She's circled around. She's heading back north. Towards Makah country."

"Okay then." Carlisle turned to the wolves. "Shall we?"

Sam just let out a growl and started to run back in the direction they had come, the rest of the pack following suit. On their side the Cullens and Evans gave chase.

As they continued north, sticking to the ravine, Harry couldn't help but notice one of the wolves keep pace with him. It was the large russet one. He also caught the glimpses that the other wolves were giving him everynow and then. It was weird.

After about ten minutes of running the scent started to get stronger and the entire group quickened their pace.

Unfortunately for them the incident with Emmett had cost them precious time. They had long passed Makah Country and were now running along the coast north of it.

"She's entering the water!" Jasper's frustrated yell voice sounded as he rushed forward. But they were too late. They watched from a distance as she dove into the waves. It didn't help that the coast was part of La Push territory. The wolves were next to useless in the water.

"Let us go after her, Sam!" Emmett stepped forward but Harry immediately put out a hand to stop him as the said wolf turned to them and snarled. The russet wolf coming to stand beside him, jaw pulled back showing two rows of deadly looking teeth.

"Emmett, don't." Harry kept his arm on the larger vampire. He was thankful when Rosalie came and dragged him back.

"We can catch her in the water." Jasper's monotonous voice followed but he was cut off.

"Leave it, Jasper." Carlisle gave a sigh, appearing as if he was tired which he probably was. Mentally that is.

"Alice?"

"She wouldn't be coming back." Alice already knew what he asked of her. "Not for a while anyways."

"Then we're done here."

Emmett let out a scoff. "Fuck!"

The rest of them weren't very pleased as well.

"Come on." Carlisle grabbed Esme's and hand together they disappeared through the woods. After that the rest followed until it only the wolves and the Evans remained.

The wolves were obviously waiting for them to leave as well. Thinking they might jump into the water in pursuit of Victoria.

Giving a sigh Harry looked at his comrades. "What a night."

Neville snorted before it turned it full on laughter. Luna and Harry joining him. Turning to look at the wolves Harry gave them a small smile and brought two fingers up to his head in mock salute.

"I guess we'll be seeing you."

Without waiting for a wolfish reply he turned to the other two vampires and with a nod of his head they were off. Luna and Neville in the lead.

As they left Harry could feel the several pairs of eyes watching them go.

-x-x-x-

**Airport**

Bella waited as Edward gathered their luggage. It wasn't a lot. Just a small suitcase for both of them. The vampire was currently talking on the phone with who she could only assume as Carlisle.

The time with her mother had gone well. Edward had given the excuse that he had a term paper to study for so he had stayed inside the house most of the time. She was brought to the present when Edward came to stand next to her.

"You okay?" She noticed the frown that was marring his face.

"Yeah."

She took that as a no.

"What happened?" Bella asked as they made their way to the parking lot. She didn't miss the sigh that escaped Edward.

"We've got a few guests at home."

Bella knew from his tone that he wasn't taking about her house. Her heartbeat picked up as panic gripped her.

"Human?" He shook his head and Bella instantly felt silly for asking. "Is it the Volturi?"

"No."

A slight beeping of an alarm went off as Edward unlocked his Volvo and Bella hopped in as he put the luggage in the back seat. She waited for him to seat himself.

"So who is it then?"

"To be honest…I don't know." It was obvious that this bothered him. "Carlisle said that they're old friends of his."

Bella didn't say anything for a while. She didn't know how to feel about the turn of events.

"Are they like you?" She was referring to his diet.

Edward tensed up but then relaxed slightly. "Carlisle wouldn't risk putting you in more danger, Bella. I'm pretty sure that whoever they are, they _are_ like us."

Bella felt a slight guilt at questioning the head of the coven. Edward was right. Carlisle wasn't one to take risks.

"Will I get to meet them?"

"Tomorrow most probably. It's too late for you to come home and I'm sure Charlie will be glad to see you back."

"Hmm." Bella slowly felt her eyes start to get heavy. She hadn't slept on the plane.

"Get some rest, Bella." Edward brought a hand and brushed some of her hair out of her face. "I'll wake you when we get there."

Feeling content at his reassurance Bella allowed herself to succumb to sleep. Her mind on who she'd be meeting tomorrow.

-x-x-x-

_Jacob, Wait!_

He wasn't listening.

Small shrubs were pushed ruthlessly into the ground as the large wolf ran through the forest.

_This isn't happening!_ Was the only thought that was going through his mind right now.

_Jacob!_

_Hold up man!_

Ignoring his packs pleas Jacob continued the long run back home. He _needed_ to get home.

After what seemed like hours but were infact mere minutes Jacob finally reached the reserve. Skidding to a stop in front of his house he quickly phased back into human form and entered through the back door.

CRACK!

The sound of wood splintering followed his entrance startlingly his father from where he was at the table.

"Jacob?"

Billy Black looked after his son's hulking form as he walked past completely naked. He jerked slightly in his wheelchair when Jacob entered his room and just slammed the door behind him.

Then silence.

He had expected to hear the sound of things breaking and being smashed around but there was nothing.

Just…silence.

…It was almost eeri-

"Billy?"

"ARGHHH!"

Sam Uley looked taken aback as Billy yelled out in fright.

The paraplegic currently had one hand clutched over his heart and another gripping the table so hard his knuckles were white. A look of pure terror on his face.

"God dammit, Sam!"

Billy let out the breath he had been holding. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry about that, Billy?" Sam indeed looked apologetic as he scratched the back of his head.

Billy just shook his head at the alpha. Trying to get his breathing to calm down before waving his hand in the direction of his son's room.

"Never mind. You wanna tell me what that was all about just now?"

At this Sam's expression turned grave and immediately Billy noticed the tension in his shoulders.

"You'll wanna seat yourself nicely for this one, Billy."

He got a blank stare in return.

"Ah shit! Billy, I'm sor-"

"Just get on with it, Sam." Billy cut in and Sam sent him another apologetic look before taking one of the spare chairs at the table.

"It's so messed up." Sam put his head in his hands, pulling slightly at his hair. "I don't know how it could have happened?"

"Well it must have been big to get Jake that angry."

"He wasn't angry." Sam shook his head at other man's comment. "Anything but."

Billy just raised his brow in disbelief. "You're telling me that my son felt the need to rip our backdoor frame out of the wall because he was feeling _happy_!"

They both looked at the said frame which currently lying on the floor. Its door open.

"_That, _plus he's confused." Sam shrugged while Billy just shook his head. "We all are. It took us by surprise. Of all the things that could have happened we weren't expecting it."

"You mind telling me what _it_ is?" Billy was starting to more annoyed than worried now. "Or are you gonna leave me guessing?"

"Okay, sorry."

Sam took a deep breath. "Anyway…"

**15 minutes later**

"Jacob?"

…

"Jake?"

…

"Son?"

…

Billy sighed as he stared at the door. Sam had just left almost a minute ago with the promise that he'd come and check up on his second in command tomorrow morning before school.

Squaring his shoulders Billy grabbed the doorknob.

"Jake, I'm coming in okay?"

With that said he turned the knob and pushed open the door, which thankfully hadn't been locked.

The first thing he noticed was that it was dark. The light in the hallway wasn't much help either.

Carefully Billy wheeled himself through the door way. He didn't bother with the lights in the room since the switch wasn't located on the wall but on the ceiling. Coming to a stop next to the bed he reached out to the form he could see laying there.

"Jacob?"

"What?"

"CHRIST!"

Billy literally shot out of his wheelchair and onto the bed as Jacob's voice sounded from his other side. He realized that it was the pillows that he had seen on the bed and not his son.

Looking wide eyed in the direction of his voice, Billy could just make out the outline off his son's form from across the bed.

Jacob was sitting on one of his tool boxes. His shoulders were hunched and his long arms were hanging limply between his knees.

Swallowing Billy shifted himself on his arms so that his upper body sat straight up on the bed. "Sam told me what happened tonight."

Silence.

"You wanna talk about it?" Billy asked, not wanting to push too hard.

There was a large intake of breath before it was followed by a sigh. After that nothing happened so he opened his mouth to try again.

"What do I do, dad?"

Billy snapped his mouth shut. Now that Jacob had raised his head Billy had the chance to see his eyes. He caught the confusion in them before they disappeared as he lowered his head again.

"What do I do?" Jacob repeated the question.

Billy looked at his son unsure of what to say.

As a council member he was obliged to answer any of the pack's questions. What knowledge Billy had to offer he had learnt from his father. His old man had told him everything he had needed to know.

"_Always trust the magic of our people, Billy." Jacob Black senior looked at his teenage son. "If you can't trust anything else, at least trust that."_

Even though those words had been spoken nearly half a century ago, they were ones that Billy had always listened to.

"Trust your magic."

Jacobs head snapped up at this, his dark eyes intense as he stared at his father. "What?"

Billy closed his eyes as he sighed. "When I was your age my father always told me that no matter _what_ happened. We were to always trust in our magic. And now I am telling you."

Billy opened his eyes and Jacob couldn't help but be taken aback at the seriousness he saw in them.

"It's a part of who we are Jacob." Billy leaned forward, repeating the word his father had said to him all those years back. "If you can't trust anything else, at least trust that."

Jacob stared at his father and Billy could see conflict in them.

"Even if he's a vampire?"

Billy didn't dare look away. "Even if he's a vampire."

Neither of them spoke for a while after that. One going over what his father had said. The other thinking he'd just given his son the shittiest advice on earth.

"Thanks, Dad."

A rush of breath escaped Billy as he slouched on his son's bed. "It's okay, son. Now you mind helping your old man back into his chair."

Jacob snorted at this before he stood up from his seat on the toolbox. A moment later Billy was hoisted up from under his arms like a rag doll before Jacob deposited him in his wheelchair.

"Get some sleep, Jake."

Jacob didn't reply as he watched his father wheel backwards out of the room. The teen just flopped down on his bed. The metal frame screeching loudly under his immense weight.

As he closed the door to his son's room Billy's mind couldn't help but go over the situation again.

"My son imprinting on a male vampire."

A short laugh escaped him before he wheeled himself back into the kitchen.

"I need a drink."

* * *

There's chapter 2 for you.

I was a bit disappointed with this one. I still think I could have done things alot better. It was a hard decision between choosing to make the Evans a powerful clan or just a normal one. But when is anything involving Harry ever normal. LOL!

There were a few thoughts on how this story would turn out in the long run. Do you guys want male pregancy in this one? If you do I've thought of a few senarios that could work. But as I said before it will be for the long run.

Anyway feel free to leave you comments. And also thank you to everyone for you reveiws!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Crossover: Harry Potter/Twilight Saga: Eclipse

Main Pairings: Jacob/Harry, Edward/Bella, Carlisle/Esme, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice and Neville/Luna

Summary: Carlisle entrusts the help of a few old acquaintances after Alice informs him of the vision she had in the cafeteria. Will these new comers be able to protect Bella from Victoria. And what will this mean for Jacob and the rest of our resident shape shifters.

* * *

Bella woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. Reaching out blindly she slammed her hand down on the contraption, effectively cutting off the irritating noise.

Sighing, she rolled over until she was staring up at the ceiling. Blinking her eyes tiredly, she continued to lay there, her hands aimlessly moving across the surface of her duvet.

Edward hadn't spent the night with her lastnight. Carlisle had insisted that his son come home and meet their new house guests. Bella didn't mind though since she knew how important this was. And Edward had promised that he'd drive her to school this morning.

With the thought of seeing her boyfriend again, she forced herself to get out of bed. Grabbing a towel before exiting her room and making her way to the bathroom.

A good thirty minutes later she was seated at the table munching on a piece of toast when her father walked in dressed in his police uniform.

"Morning, Dad." Bella greeted between chewing.

"Morning, Bella."

Charlie Swan sunk down into one of the other seats at the table, grabbing the newspaper the she had picked up from outside. As his head scanned the front page his expression turned grave.

"Another one."

Bella only made a sound in agreement. She had seen the headline as well. Another person had been reported dead in Seattle, adding to the already rapidly growing list and the authorities still had no leads on who was behind it. Charlie thought it was mostly likely a gang but she knew better.

"_We've been tracking the situation in Seattle for a while. Unexplained disappearances. Killings. If the situation gets any more conspicuous the Volturi will step in."_

A small shudder ran through her at the thought of a certain blonde vampire of the guard and her twin making their appearance.

"Looks like your rides here."

Charlie's voice interupted her train of thought and Bella heard the sharp roar of an engine outside. Ignoring her father's less than pleased expression she grabbed her backpack from the floor and made for the front door.

"See ya, Dad!"

"Bye, Bella."

Bella snorted at the gruff goodbye as she opened the door. Closing it behind her she walked across the porch and down the stairs. She smiled at Edward through the windscreen as she walked towards the car before opening the passenger door and hopping in.

"Hey."

"Morning." Edward smiled as he waited for his girlfriend to buckle herself in. When she was done he put the car into gear and seconds later they were on the road to school.

"So how did it go lastnight?" Bella asked and raised an eyebrow when she saw the grin appear on Edward's face.

"Definitely not boring." Edward looked at her and if Bella didn't have total confidence in his driving skills she would have immediately yelled at him to keep his eyes on the road. "Full of surprises."

"Okay, now you have to tell me what happened." Bella turned slightly in her seat but Edward just shook his head in response.

"I can't say a lot." At her confused look he explained. "Alice gave me instructions. She told me not to give away _too_ much."

"Of course." Bella rolled her eyes.

"She and Jasper are waiting for us at school." Edward continued. "She wants the full honours of introducing the coven leader to you."

"Leader?" Bella asked curiously. "Will he be the only one there? Or is it a she?"

"It's only him at the school. You'll meet the rest of his coven after dinner at my house." Edward said answering both her questions. "The two of you actually have something in common."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Bella gave him a disbelieving smile before waving a hand up and down her body. "What could I possibly have in common with a vampire?"

Edward grinned at this and took an unneeded breath before speaking. "I can't read his mind."

There was a brief moment of silence as Bella stared at him.

"What?"

"I can't read his mind." Edward repeated, chuckling at her expression. "Trust me. The whole family was surprised as you were when they found out. Even he didn't know he had that ability."

"Wow." Bella looked down at the dashboard, her mind in awe at the information. "So like...you can't hear anything at all?"

"Not really." Edward said. "Unlike with you I can actually hear sounds and see colours from his mind, but that's about it. There's nothing concrete. It's like he's got this semi sound proof, stained glass around his thoughts. You know they're there but just can't figure out what they are."

"Would Aro's ability work on him?" Bella turned back to look at him. "Jane's? What about Demetri's?"

A thoughtful look appeared on Edward's face. "Most likely not. If _I_ can't read his mind then I doubt Aro can. Probably the same goes for Jane and Demetri. Their abilities all rely on the mind after all."

Bella considered this, before moving on to the next question. "How many are there? The coven I mean. Whatta they like?"

"Three." Edward answered, flicking the indicator as he made a turn. "Very interesting to say the least. Carlisle was right in asking them for help on the situation."

"Seattle, right?" Bella nodded her head as she looked out the window, thus she missed the way Edward tensed in his seat, his expression guilty. "I saw the headline in the paper this morning."

Bella wondered about what was going to happen if Edward and the rest of his family had to travel up to Seattle. Or even worst if the Volturi showed up before Cullens could take care of the situation themselves. Edward had told her that it wouldn't get that far but that had been almost four days ago. Since then there had been eight confirmed killings and several reports coming in involving missing persons. Surely the Volturi would know by now that they had a situation on their hands.

"We're here. There's Alice and Jasper."

She had been so caught up in her thoughts Bella hadn't realized that they had just pulled into the school parking lot. Looking to where Edward was pointing she caught sight of the pixie like vampire among the students. Jasper was next to her and standing next to him was another male though she couldn't see his face because he had his back to her. In fact, all three of them were looking at the school.

"Is that him?" Bella turned to look at Edward but found that he too was looking out the window at something. "What?"

She couldn't see his eyes from the current angle but she did see that his jaw was clenched.

"If I asked you to stay in the car would you?" Edward turned to face her, his tone serious. "I want you to stay in the car. I want you to wait here until I come back for you."

Bella looked at him in disbelief. "Why? Is it because of the other vampi-"

"No, not because of him." Edward was quick to reassure her as he turned to face the school again and Bella followed his gaze.

"Then why…"

Whatever she had been going to say left her mind when she saw what had caught his attention.

"Oh."

It was Jacob.

-x-x-x-

**Black residence, La Push**

Jacob pulled the towel off the bar as he stepped out of the shower cubicle. He didn't bother drying himself since his extremely high body temperature would take care of that. Wrapping the towel around his waist he walked over to the sink and wiped a hand over the mirror cabinet. Coal black eyes flecked with hazel brown stared back at him as he leaned heavily on the sink.

_I'm losing it._

Closing his eyes Jacob took several long breathes. The large hands that were gripping the sides of the sink basin loosened somewhat. Calming himself down, he opened them again, and breathed a sigh of relief when all he saw staring back at him were his normal black eyes.

After his dad had left the room lastnight Jacob had tried to get some sleep. Easy to say he hadn't been successful. His mind had been too preoccupied with thoughts on the events of the night. And most of them had been centred around one thing.

Him.

Jacob's whole entire body tensed as the memory of blue green eyes flashed to the forefront of his mind. They in turn allowed for other memories to appear.

His face as they all chased after the red headed bitch. His laughter sounding as he stood with the other two of his coven seconds after the Cullens had left to return to their home. His smile as he saluted at them. Those images had haunted him throughout the night preventing him from getting any sleep.

When he had finally felt his eyes start to get heavy Jacob had been thankful, thinking that he would lose himself to sleep like he did every other night. Unfortunately for him, sleep too hadn't offered any peace what so ever. Because the moment he had closed his eyes the memories of the night were immediately replaced with dreams. And to make it worse he remembered every single one of them. Most of which had been anything but innocent.

_The two of them running though the woods, Jacob in his wolf form...his shriek of surprise as Jacob tackled him to the ground...both of them lying on the forest floor, Jacob hovering over the other, hands placed on the ground either side of his head...eyes sparkling up at him in silent laughter...a tongue darting out to run over his lips...Jacobs growl of appreciation as he spread the other's legs...hands clutching desperately at his back as he poun-_

CRACK!

Jacob jerked forward as he felt his right hand slip slightly. Snapping back to reality he looked down only to groan when he realized the grip he had on the sink had become a little too hard.

He had torn off a section of the porcelain sink. Luckily it wasn't part of the actual sink bowl but Jacob was sure that his father would not be happy. Not after what had happened to the door. He already knew that payment for repairs would be coming out of his own savings.

Swearing to himself Jacob chucked the white piece of porcelain in the bin and exited the tiny bathroom before entering his room which was located just opposite. Closing the door behind him, he went over to the baskets on the side of the room that held all his clean clothes. Fishing through the pile he picked out a plain black short sleeved t-shirt and a pair of grease smeared jeans along with some underwear. Discarding his towel Jacob pulled on his underwear. Next came the jeans, then the t-shirt and Jacob frowned after he had pulled it on. A hand came up to run over the material that was covering his chest.

Was he getting bigger?...It felt like it. The shirt seemed a little tighter than usual.

Giving another groan, Jacob grabbed his bike keys from the set hanging near the door after putting on his workman boots. If he was having another growth spurt then that would mean he'd have to get new clothes, which in turn meant money. He could already predict what his bank statement for the next month would be like.

Closing the bedroom door behind him Jacob walked the short distance to the kitchen where both his father and Sam sat, talking at the table. Their conversation stopped however when he came around the corner.

"Morning, Son." Billy greeted him over his cup of coffee.

Sam turned in his seat to look around at him. "Morning, Jake. You okay?"

"Yeah." Jacob answered blankly as he went and leaned against the kitchen counter.

They all knew that was a lie. Sam pursed his lips but nodded his head anyway.

"I actually came here to ask you if you could make a detour before you went to school." Sam asked and Jacob raised an eyebrow at this. "The Cullens crossed the boundary line on purpose yesterday. If that happens again."

Sam left the rest unsaid but Jacob got the message.

"School doesn't start for another hour so that gives you plenty time to go up to Forks." Billy spoke before taking a sip of his coffee. "And Sam's also here to invite us for dinner at his place."

Jacob looked incredulously at the alpha. "Again? Why?"

"Emily wants to congratulate you on finding your intended." Jacob rolled his eyes at this while his father snorted into his cup. Sam didn't seem happy by the idea either.

"She's does know that it's a vampire right?"

"Yep. Told her lastnight. I tried to talk her out of it but you know Emily." Sam gave him an apologetic look. "She invited the council and the rest of the pack as well."

"Great." Jacob muttered. "Give them an excuse to laugh at me."

"No one's laughing, Jacob." Sam reassured him. "They were all pretty worried about you. Embry and Quil wanted to come over this morning but I said it could wait until school. If it makes you feel any better the dinner's also to celebrate Quil's imprinting on Claire as well."

Jacob smiled when Sam mentioned the part about them wanting to visit him. Embry and Quil were his closest friends. And he was happy that Quil had found his soulmate, even if Claire was two years old. Ever since he had imprinted Quil had spent whatever of his free time that he had with the toddler. No doubt both of them and Embry would joke over their luck at school and later tonight at Emily's.

"Well I better get going." Sam slapped his knees before standing up. "Gotta get back to patrolling. Remember. Dinner's at six sharp. I'll see you guys there."

"See you, Sam." Billy said as Sam disappeared out the backdoor, or rather the opening where it used to be. "You better get going too Jake if you wanna talk to the Cullens before school starts."

Nodding his head Jacob followed out after Sam, flinching slightly when he saw their backdoor leaned up against the back porch fence. Coming around the back of the house, he made his way over to the garage shed where his bike and car were parked. He decided he'd take the bike since it was just him and it was a lot faster.

Steering it out of the shed he swung the door closed behind him before getting on. Putting the key into the ignition he took a moment to admire the sound of the engine revving. Gripping the handle bars he kicked the leg stand back up before shooting out of the driveway and onto the road.

People watched as the black motorcycle sped past. Most of them shaking their head at the obvious disregard for safety. Jacob grinned as he raced out of the reserve. He wondered what they would think if they knew that it would have to take more than a simple crash to dent him. He wasn't as durable as a vampire but was pretty close to it.

The thought on vampires reminded him of why he was going to Forks. Knowing that it would be the mind reader he was going to be speaking to, he was going to have to be very careful with his thoughts. He didn't want to give his rival any excuse to laugh at him. As long as he didn't think too loudly he'd be fine. He'd just give the leech the warning and then get out of there as fast as he could.

Several minutes later Jacob pulled into the parking lot, his arrival causing a lot of the students already there to stare. Ignoring them Jacob kicked down the leg stand and got off the bike. Leaning back against it he folded his arms and scanned the parking lot. He was relieved when he didn't spot the Volvo.

_Good. They're not here yet._

His thoughts stopped however when he caught the faint scent of vampire in the air. Looking towards the other side of the carpark he spotted them. There were three of them. It was the fortune teller and her mate along with-

_Ahhh crap…_

Jacob resisted the urge to groan as his eyes landed on the third member of the group. His imprinted just happened to be standing there. As the male vampire stared at him curiously Jacob could already feel his wolf fighting to get to the surface, urging to him to get closer but he pushed that side of his nature down. He forced himself to take deep calming breaths before shooting his best glare at the tiny vampire and her husband. Jacob was careful not to make any eye contact with his intended. If he did there was no telling what he'd do.

So concentrated on the glaring contest between him and the female vampire, Jacob hadn't even noticed the sound of the Volvo coming into the driveway. It wasn't until he saw the three of them turn that he realized that Bella and her bloodsucker had arrived.

He watched as the little one introduced Bella to his imprinted. They spoke for a seconds before turning to look at him, the Cullens glaring while Bella bit her lip. Again Jacob forced himself not to look at his mate, instead steeling himself to focus on the one he had come to talk to.

_Let's get this over with._

Jacob stood from his bike as the group made their way towards him.

-x-x-x-

**Forks' High School parking lot**

"An eagle?"

"No."

"Ostrich."

"No."

"A chicken?"

"I do _not_ consider myself a coward thank you very much."

"Sorry...what about a turkey?"

"Alice."

"Right right. Besides, you aren't fat to begin with."

"Ali – _excuse_ me?"

"How about a crane?"

"Alice."

"Or a flamingo."

"What! _No_!"

"Peacock?"

Harry let out a sigh. It had been like this ever since they had arrived back at the Cullens' residence after the chase for Victoria. Alice had taken it upon herself to try and figure out what Harry's animal form was. Thankfully the rest of the family had decided to keep out of the guessing game but none of them had even bothered to try and reel the little seer in.

Although to give her credit Alice had come close to guessing at times. At first she had taken the time to think about what animal would have suited him, only giving ideas every now and then.

Unfortunately for Harry her patience hadn't lasted very long, which was why she was currently recalling every and any animal that was in existence by their categories. She was now onto birds after having just finished with insects a few hours ago.

"What about a dove? You could be a dove."

Harry just shook his head at her suggestion while sharing an amused look with Jasper. The three of them were currently standing in the school parking lot. Carlisle had dropped them off this morning on his way to work. They were waiting for the arrival of Edward and Bella.

Thinking of the younger vampire brought a smile to his lips. The meeting last night between the Evans and the eldest Cullen child had started off with a big surprise. The fact that Edward couldn't read his mind had come as a shock to all of them. Harry the most since he hadn't even known about that particular talent. That hadn't stopped Neville from roaring with laughter when Edward had made the announcement.

The large vampire had just slapped him on the back and had muttered 'only you, Harry' while Luna had shaken her head at the discovery. Harry himself, after he had gotten over the idea that he had another ability, had felt relieved. He had been a bit wary of the Edward's talent for mind reading when Carlisle had told them about it on the plane. Thankfully the attention hadn't stayed entirely on him though when Edward had tried to read Luna's mind.

'Colourful' had been one of the words Edward had used and Harry and Neville had laughed at his description. 'Distracting' and 'misleading' were among others.

After that second round of introductions and some talk, the group then separated. Carlisle had gone up to his office with the excuse that he had some paperwork that needed to be done. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Neville had proceeded to play a several games on the various gaming consoles that the Cullens had. Alice, Luna and Esme had sat on the lounges where they started to discuss the current trends and fashions that were out at the moment. Esme had been thrilled to hear that Luna worked as an art curator in London and had access to a lot of rare pieces.

And strangely enough, Harry found himself spending time with Rosalie of all people. When the blonde had mentioned that she would be down in the garage, he had offered his assistance since he too had experience with fixing cars. They had gone over a detailed inspection of all the vehicles in the garage and despite him being familiar with the more European models, had been able to give input on some of the modifications. Alice calling out various insect names from the balcony every now and then.

Harry was brought back to the present by the sound of an engine roaring nearby. He turned his head in the direction of the sound just as Alice let out a groan.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Alice's face was scrunched up in disgust while Jasper narrowed his eyes at the direction of the school. Harry couldn't help but stare at the person who had gotten of the motorcycle.

Standing at six foot seven inches the male towered over everyone currently in the parking lot. He was wearing a simple black t shirt that was stretched tight over his broad chest and his legs were encased in a pair of ragged grease smeared jeans. Harry noticed that a lot of the students had stopped and were staring as well. Not that he could blame them. The boy was huge! And from the amount of muscle the youth had on Harry wouldn't be surprised if some unfortunate passerby happened to knock him or herself out just by walking into him.

Harry frowned as he spotted the glare the teen had on at the moment. Wait...was he looking at them?

It wasn't until he caught the scent in the air that he understood. It was faint from the distance but there none the less. It was similar to the one he had encountered several hours ago.

"A shape shifter."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Alice give a nod at his statement. Before Harry could say anything else though someone called out from behind him.

"Alice!"

Having all their attention on the biker the three had failed to notice the Volvo pulling into the carpark.

They all turned and saw Edward making his way towards them, a teenage girl following close behind him. The female- obviously human- stopped however when she saw Harry. Her eyes widening for a second before narrowing in confusion.

"Bella! Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." Alice smiled at her brother as she waltzed past him and grabbed the frozen girl by her hand and literally dragged her the rest of the way until she was standing with the rest of them. "Bella, _this_, is Harry Evans. Head of the Evans coven in England. Harry, this is Bella."

"Nice to finally meet you Isabella Swan. I've heard some interesting things about you."

Giving her a charming smile Harry held out his hand for a handshake and in her daze Bella took it. He saw surprise cross over her face as she shook his hand. No doubt she had been expecting to him to be freezing cold and hard as stone despite his appearance.

"You're a vampire?" Bella's voice was a whisper, afraid that someone might overhear her. Harry nodded his head at her question. "But your eyes. Your skin."

"It's an ability of his." Alice said from beside her before giving a pout. "I was going to tell you more but it looks like we'll have to wait until later."

At the end of her sentence they all of them turned and looked at the large teen who was still watching them intensely.

Edward groaned before he grabbed Bella's hand. "Well let's get this over with."

With that said the group made their way over to the front steps of the school where the shape shifter was waiting, Edward and Bella in the lead. They came to a stop about a yard infront of the Indian. Edward ushered Bella behind him as he glared at the large teen. Alice and Jasper had similar expressions while Bella's was one of concern as she looked around Edward's shoulder at Jacob. Harry himself had chosen to adopt a neutral expression.

"You should have called us, Jacob." Edward started his voice hard as steel.

"Sorry." Jacob answered, his mouth twisting into a sneer. "I don't have any leeches on my speed dial."

"Then you should have tried the directory. We _are_ listed." Alice said and Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist. "Carlisle works at the hospital. You could have contacted him there."

While they continued their silent argument amongst one another Harry took the time to observe the other male. His eyes were dark as they shifted from Edward to Bella, and then on to Alice and Jasper. From the less than steady rise and fall of his chest and the fisting of his large hands Harry could tell that he was trying to control himself. And as Harry continued to watch his face he realized something.

_He isn't looking at me..._

He was sure of it. Those dark eyes darted between the other four but not _once_ had he ever looked in Harry's direction. It was as if the other male was _trying_ to avoid looking at him. The sound of his raised voice got Harry's attention.

"You didn't tell her? What, you were afraid that she'd take our side."

Realizing what the Indian was talking about Harry turned to Bella. He had been under the impression that the human knew. But seeing her confused face it was obvious that she had no idea of what had taken place during her weekend away.

"She doesn't know?" Harry turned his gaze to Edward for confirmation. The vampire's guilty expression was answer enough. "Edward-"

"I was trying to protect her." Edward's snarled back at him, cutting him off.

His head jerked back and Harry blinked in surprise before narrowing his eyes dangerously. Neither of them noticed the slight growl that came from Jacob.

"Jasper." The blonde straightened immediately, surprised at his change in demeanour. "Would you please escort Bella and Alice inside. Now."

"What!" Bella looked at him ready to argue. "But I want to know what's going on."

"Alice will tell you." Harry nodded his head at the female vampire. "Jasper, take them please."

The blonde vampire seemed unsure for a second, his topaz eyes shooting between Harry and his brother, before nodding reluctantly. "Alice, come on. Get Bella."

The human snapped her head around to gap at the empathe. "B-but-"

"It's okay, Bella." Alice said as she gently grabbed her shoulders and guided her in the direction of the front doors. Jasper followed after his wife as she walked with Bella up the stairs, but not before shooting them one last look. Bella looked back in worry as she went.

As they disappeared behind the glass doors he turned back to face Jacob, stepping forward at the same time so that Edward was just behind him to his right.

"I think it's best if you leave."

Harry kept his voice calm, not wanting to provoke the situation any further. Edward's attempt at handling it thus far had not worked, and since Carlisle had asked for his aid and Harry had accepted, he was obligated to help seeing as he was coven leader. Though he had to be careful with this. He couldn't risk doing anything that would result in the breaking of the treaty between the wolves and the Cullens. That would only add an even bigger problem to the one that the Washington coven already had.

"You have no authority here."

Harry tensed but didn't back down as the Quileute took a menacing step forward, making it so he was close enough to be considered being in Harry's personal space. The Indian's eyes were dark as he towered over him and Harry heard a hiss from Edward. He watched as Jacob's eyes snapped in the direction and what could only be described as sheer hostility ignited within them.

"Edward, don't." It was barely more than a whisper but he knew they heard it. When nothing happened he eyes moved back to Jacob's face. "You obviously came here to deliver a message."

Lifting his chin Harry gave the Indian a serious look as those dark eyes calmed before they turned back to him. _What in the world?_ "I suggest you say what you came to say and then leave. We don't want to start a fight."

Jacob just stared at him before he leaned forward. At first Harry thought he was going to try something but he realized he was leaning in Edward's direction. The close proximity allowed him to get a whiff of the other's scent. Aside from the obvious canine smell there were also others that he hadn't noticed before. The teen smelled like a forest. Fresh...green, if that were even possible.

"This is a warning." Jacob spoke in a low tone so that it was only Harry and Edward heard him. "If any of your coven come on our land again. We won't give a second thought about whether or not to kill you. Clear?"

"Crystal." Edward's response was laced with venom and Jacob narrowed his eyes at him before giving him a sneer.

Then just like that he was gone.

Not even sparing Harry a glance Jacob spun on his heel and seconds later the engine of his motorcycle roared to life. Everyone watched as the bike screeched out of the parking lot and down the driveway. As the noise of the engine faded it was immediately replaced by the sound of whispers among the students which had been watching.

"What is going on here!"

Harry sighed inwardly in frustration as a middle aged man who he assumed to be the principle stepped out from behind the small crowd. The man gave a start of surprise as his eyes landed on Edward.

"Mr. Cullen? I didn't think you'd be the cause of this commotion."

"Sorry Mr. Greene." Edward was once again the gentleman. "There was someone here trying to cause trouble. But he's gone now."

"I see." Greene's eyes shifted to Harry and they widened as he took in his simple yet obviously _expensive_ attire. "Is this a friend of yours?"

If there were ever a 'who looks like they belong in jail' competition, Harry had full confidence that he'd be placed last. Either that or end up being disqualified from the competition altogether. Dressed in a pair of comfortable designer jeans as well as a plain white cotton shirt with both a hooded sweater and a blazer jacket thrown over the top of it, he certainly did not look like a troublemaker.

"Harry Evans." The principle blinked at the accent as did some of the students within earshot. "I was wondering if I could have a word with Edward for a moment. It's a family matter. His father asked me to pass along the message. I would have mentioned it to him earlier but we got interrupted. It won't take long."

Harry finished off the last sentence with an inquiring smile. Mr. Greene looked surprised for a moment before nodding his head in agreement.

"Go on Edward." The man then turned to the small gathering of students. "As for the rest of you, get to class! Now! Before I start handing out detentions. Move along Mr. Crowley. That goes for you as well, Mr. Newton."

As the students dispersed Harry turned back to Edward and the younger vampire stiffened. He waited until it was just the two of them in standing in the car park.

"Now." Harry crossed his arms as he continued to look at the other vampire. "You are going to explain to me why you didn't tell Bella about this situation."

"I was trying to protect her!" Edward repeated in frustration, though Harry was glad to see that he didn't snarl this time. "She was better off not knowing."

"What on earth made you think that?" Harry looked at him in disbelief.

"What good would have come from telling her?" Edward asked, his hands flinging around in the air. "I knew it would only make her worry."

"But she'd be aware, Edward!" Harry answered. "That in itself would have been a big help."

"How?"

"Because she would know not to do anything stupid!" Harry hissed and Edward blinked. Calming himself, he tried again to reason with the vampire.

"Look. I know that we don't know each other that well and since I'm not your sire I have no right to tell you what to do. But I'm asking you to trust me on this." He looked pleading at the other as he said this. "Keeping secrets, especially ones like this...it's not a good thing."

"Victoria managed to outrun all of us lastnight, Edward. There were _nine_ of us- not including the wolves- and yet she was still able to get away. You yourself said that she could possibly have the ability to evade people if she wanted to. If that's the case than all she'd have to worry about was actually _getting_ to Bella, and then we'd probably never be able catch her. This is a serious threat."

"You think I don't know that?" Edward looked at him, clearly offended.

"I think you need to allow Bella to do her part." Harry countered. "The more she understands about the situation the better. Bella will know that she'll have to stay as close to us as possible instead of deciding to go off somewhere without one of us keeping watch."

"Alice would have seen." Edward mumbled.

"Alice isn't going to be there all the time, Edward. And quite frankly neither will you. We still need to feed. What if we had been away hunting? You and I both know that large animals don't live close enough to populated areas. It's a good 10 minutes out of Forks before we can even hope of finding anything substantial."

Stopping, Harry gave an amused look. "Unless of course you want to start hunting down the reservation wolves."

He grinned at Edward's snort. Harry had decided to leave it there. Having already made his point, he didn't want to continue and make it seem like he thought that Edward was an idiot. When in truth, the vampire was anything but.

Harry raised a brow in question when he noticed Edward looking at him curiously. "What is it?"

"It's just-" Edward paused as he regarded him carefully. "Earlier. You said keeping secrets wasn't always a good thing. Sounded as if you were speaking from experience."

Harry sucked in a breath and exhaled, giving Edward a sad smile. "I was."

He watched as the curiosity intensified. "You would like to hear the story?"

Edward gave a small nod. "If you don't mind."

Harry gave a sigh and closed his eyes. Thinking about where he should begin. After the short period of time he had gotten to know the rest of the Cullens, Harry felt comfortable enough to share this piece of information.

"It was when I was still a human. You already know the situation I was in prior to this life."

Edward nodded in reply. Luna had been the one to fill them in on some of basic history about their pasts. Nothing very personal, of course. Just the overview about the existence of wizards and witches which the Cullens had already known about. Carlisle the most since he used to hunt them during his days as a human. The only thing that they hadn't really known about were the wars.

"Luna and Neville were there actually, when it happened. I um-" Harry broke off and swallowed as the memories came rushing back. "I had gotten a message that a friend of mine had been kidnapped. So…like an idiot, I left the safety of my school and went out in an attempt to rescue him."

"What happened?" Edward asked softly.

"Turns out he was safe and that it had been a trap set to lure me in." Harry tucked his hands into his pockets so that Edward wouldn't see his clenched hands though he was sure the other vampire had already noticed. "When Sirius found out what had happened he came after me."

"Sirius?" Edward considered the odd name. "The one who you thought had been kidnapped?"

Harry nodded at his questions as he stared down at the ground. "He was my godfather."

_A man falling backwards. His eyes wide and mouth open in surprise as death took him. A woman laughing as she watched him hit the ground. His body lying motionless...his eyes unseeing._

He shook his head, trying to clear the memories away before looking back up at Edward. "He was killed that night."

"Harry..." Edward trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"Things may have been different if my elders had bothered to tell me everything." Harry continued. "I'm not saying that all the blame should be put on them. I was also responsible for what happened to Sirius that night. But I probably would have been a lot smarter about handling the situation had I known. I'm sure you would understand how that feels, Edward."

The said vampire nodded. He did understand. Being able to read thoughts may have been annoying at times but it was an ability that the whole family had come to rely on over the many years they had been together. Add to that Alice's and Jasper's abilities, and the combination allowed the Cullens to stay two steps ahead of any possible threat.

"You should get to class. You're already late as it is."

Edward started as Harry's voice penetrated his thoughts. Nodding his head he turned to go inside but paused. "Where are you going?"

Harry shrugged. "I was planning on taking a look around the town for a while. Then make my way over to Port Angelus. Familiarize myself with the area."

"Do you want to take the car?" Edward gestured to the Volvo.

Harry shook his head at the question. "It's alright. But I will be back at your home before you arrive. You will be bringing Bella, yes? Luna and Neville still have to meet her."

Edward made a sound in agreement. "She'll be having dinner with her dad at home. I'll stay with her there, and then bring her over. It'll be later. Most likely around 8 or so."

"Then I'll see you then. You've got my number if anything happens." Harry watched as Edward turned to walk up the stairs. "And remember what I said, Edward."

The Cullen gave him a look over his shoulder before he smiled and nodded in return. Satisfied with the response Harry turned on his heel and strolled out of the car park and along the sidewalk that followed the road down to town.

Harry spent the rest of the morning going over every inch of the little town that was Forks. Edward had told him all of the places that Bella would likely hang out at when she wasn't with him, at school, or at home. He had so far visited the local diner where Bella sometimes had dinner with her father and the hiking store where she worked during the weekends whenever the owners needed an extra hand.

After that he had moved to the more residential areas located just outside of town. His first stop had been the Weber residence. The Cullens considered Angela Weber to be Bella's best _human_ friend and Alice had mentioned that Bella was no stranger in their home. He also checked out the Cheney residence before finally moving on to Bella's house. Harry hadn't been surprised when he recognized the Cullens scent- Edward's especially- all over the compound. A human would have far better luck kidnapping the president then attempting to do harm to the Swan family.

Having gotten a feel for the place, Harry made his into the woods surrounding the property. From the map that Carlisle had given him, if he kept heading north from the house it would take him directly to Port Angelus.

Once Harry was sure that he was deep within the woods, he allowed himself to phase. He didn't feel anything physical as he underwent the change. Just the sensation that he was falling forward. As his paws touched the soft surface of the forest floor Harry let out a snort. He took the moment to get his bearings and perform a small stretch. His claws dug into the dirt as he arched his back. Standing up on all fours to his full height, Harry turned his head to take a look back in the direction of the house before facing forward and jumping into a run.

Harry used this form whenever he went hunting over long distances. The advantage being that his clothes turned as well during the change. It saved him a lot of money on shoes- not that he needed to save- since the friction from running at extremely high speeds usually wore them out after a few good hunts.

Continuing on his run, it took him about 10 minutes to get to Port Angelus. When he reached the coastal town, the first thing he noticed was that it was indeed more upclass than Forks. Walking along the streets, Harry observed the various shops and the few restaurants that were located along the main road. He went past the local cinema and supermarket before moving on to the mall. He didn't buy anything while there. Just took the time to look around and going into various outlets. It almost midday when Harry decided that he'd seen enough of the area.

Exiting the mall, Harry went back the way he had come. He was just passing the supermarket carpark when a noise behind him made him turn.

-x-x-x-

Emily cursed as she tried to manuver the shopping trolley, at the same time blocking the bags that were threatening to fall off the side. She had left early this morning to do some shopping for tonight. Ever since Quil had imprinted on Claire, her two and a half year old niece, Emily had already been planning on setting a celebration date. And what better a time than today.

When Sam had told her the news that Jacob had imprinted she had been ecstatic. That was until her fiancé had told her the rest of it. Then she had just stared at him for about a minute before deciding that either way, she was happy for Jacob. Unlike the pack Emily didn't feel any real animosity towards vampires or more specifically the Cullens, considering the fact that she hadn't even met the family, so she didn't really see herself in any position to judge. And Emily liked to think of herself as an open minded person. Which was why the trolley infront of her was loaded with everything she needed to prepare the dinner for both Quil and Jacob. She was going to go all out for this one.

So focused on her task, Emily failed to notice the sharp dip in the pavement ahead of her. By the the time she did, it was already too late. Emily gave a sharp cry as the front wheels caught in the gap causing the trolley to stop abruptly, the handle bar jamming back into her gut.

"Crap!"

Emily groaned as she rubbed her stomach, trying to get back the breathe that had been knocked out of her.

"Son of a bitch." Emily hissed as she glared at the handle bar.

Straightening up, she grabbed the handle bar and tried to pull the trolley out of the ditch. It proved useless since the amount of food items- most of which were frozen meat- she had bought weighed it down greatly. It was a good thing her job as an accountant paid well, otherwise Emily would have never been able to afford half of the stuff in the trolley.

"Come on." Gritting her teeth Emily dug her heels into the tarmac but the trolley still didn't budge. "Come on you piece of shi-"

"Need help?"

"Aarhh!"

Caught by surprise at the voice, Emily immediately let go of the bar in shock. The sudden action sending her flying backwards. If it hadn't been for the strong arms that caught her, Emily was sure that she'd probably be lying on the ground with her head cracked open.

"Careful." The same voice from before chuckled and Emily found herself being lifted up. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Back on her feet she turned around and couldn't help but stare up at the handsome face of the young man that had helped her. "I-I'm fine. Thank you."

"It's alright." The handsome male gestured to the trolley. "Do you need help?"

"Oh." Emily looked back at the trolley for a second before stepping aside. "Y-yeah. Thanks."

_Nice one, Emily. You officially sound like an idiot._

As she groaned mentally, Emily watched wide eyed as the male grabbed the front of the trolley and with no effort at all pulled it forward out of the gap.

"There you go. Sorry if I scared you." The male turned and smiled at her, his eyes sparkling. He held out his hand. "I'm Harry."

Emily shook the offered hand. "Emily."

"Would you like me to push?" Harry darted his eyes to the trolley. "You looked as if you were struggling."

"You don't mind?" Harry shook his head at her. "Okay then. My car's right over there."

Pointing out the Ford station wagon at the far end of the carpark Emily walked with Harry pushing the trolley beside her.

"So where're you from, Harry?" Emily asked, since his accent was obviously not local.

"England." Harry replied. "I'm visiting some friends down in Forks. You?"

"I live down in La Push. You're visiting friends in Forks?" Emily looked at him inquiringly. "Forks isn't that big. Maybe I know them. I have a friend that lives there."

Emily wondered when she'd be seeing that particular friend again. It had been several months since Bella had come down to the reservation. Billy said it was because the girl had been grounded.

"They're well known." Emily raised a brow when Harry smirked at her. "After all. Carlisle Cullen _is_ one of the best doctors around."

The reaction was instantaneous.

No sooner had the words 'Carlisle Cullen' left Harry's mouth Emily froze. Her eyes wide in horror as she stared at him. "C-Cullen?"

"So you _have_ heard of them." Harry said though his tone indicated said he had already been expecting that. "No doubt from the wolves."

"How?" Emily swallowed as she took a step back. She could only think of one reason how he would have known that information. "You're a vampire?"

At his nod Emily swallowed and she could feel her heartbeat picking up. Her hands felt suddenly clammy as they hung at her sides. Darting her eyes around the carpark she nearly cursed when she saw that there wasn't anyone close by.

"You can relax. I'm not going to eat you."

Her eyes shot back to Harry. The vampire had both his arms crossed over the bar and was leaning casually on them.

Emily couldn't help but sneer slightly. "Like I'm gonna believe a word you say."

"Believe what you like." Harry just shrugged uncaringly. "But if I had wanted to feed on a human, I would have picked someone that at least smelled nice."

"..."

_Oh no he didn't!_

Emily gaped at him, before she got an offended look on her face. "Are you saying that I smell bad!"

The vampire snorted in amusement, causing Emily to grind her teeth in annoyance.

"I'm saying that you smell like wet dog." Harry replied. "I'm assuming you're mated to a shape shifter."

For a moment Emily just stared at him. She had been completely distracted by his comment. He _assumed_ that she was mated to a shape shifter? The vampire made it sound so formal. When he continued to just stand there she gave a nod. "Yeah. H-he's the alpha of the pack."

"Alpha?" She watched as his eyes light with recognition. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about Sam now, would you?"

That came as a surprise to Emily. "You know him?"

"We had a run in with them lastnight." Harry frowned at the memory. "Nearly got into a fight. I'm surprised he didn't tell you about it."

"Lastnight? What are you talking..."

Emily trailed off and her eyes widened when she realized what the vampire was talking about. "Oh my god."

_I can't be...can it?_

Harry looked at her strangely but Emily didn't see it. She was too busy trying to put the small puzzle together in her head. Sam had said that Jacob had imprinted. Imprinted on a vampire. A male vampire.

"_He didn't have the same coloured eyes as they did. They were bluish green. Weird." Sam said as he sat with her on the couch. "Even his skin wasn't as pale as theirs either."_

As far as Emily could tell, the vampire standing infront of her did fit the description that Sam had given her lastnight.

"You're the one they were all talking about last night."

"Huh?" He was obviously confused.

"Of course! I mean- it has to be you!" Emily was beaming at him at this point. "You are the leader, right?"

"Leader? If you meant of my coven, then yes. I don't see what that has to do with anything." If anything Emily felt her smile get wider. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. It's just….wow." Emily giggled, missing Harry incredulous look.

_His gorgeous._

"Come on." Emily turned and walked the rest of the distance to her car. When she didn't hear the sound of wheels squeaking behind her she turned around to find that Harry hadn't moved at all. The vampire was still staring at her strangely. No doubt wondering how she had performed a complete 180. Emily beckoned to him hurriedly. "Come on!"

That seemed to snap the vampire out of it and he pushed the trolley towards her. Satisfied, Emily turned and opened the boot before proceeding to transfer all her shopping into the car with Harry's help.

"I guess that's it." Harry said when there was nothing left in the trolley and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Emily bit her lip as the vampire turned back to face her. "Are you doing anything today?"

Harry gave her a questioning look. "No? Why do you ask?"

It took a second for Emily to make her decision. This was obviously an opportunity she couldn't pass up. "Do you wanna come back to La Push with me?"

"Excuse me?" Harry stared at her as if she had just grown a second head. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I mean-" Emily raked her brain for any excuse for him to come. "You obviously need to settle an agreement with the Sam and the elders since you aren't from the same clan as the Cullens. They'll be having dinner at my place tonight. You can discuss it with them then."

_God I'm so full of shit…_

No vampire was actually allowed on their territory. But Harry didn't know that. Plus she was 99.9% certain that this was the vampire that Jacob had imprinted on.

"I thought my kind weren't allowed in your territory." Harry voiced her first thought, watching her suspiciously. "Infact, one of your wolves came to warn us this morning."

"Really?" Emily hadn't known about that. "Who was it?"

"Jacob, I believe." Harry said and Emily looked at him in surprise. "He was rather adamant when he told Edward that the Cullens weren't allowed to cross the boundary line."

"Well technically you're not." Emily shrugged as she said this. "But I know for a fact that the pack won't do anything unless you give them an excuse to. And besides, you'll be there by _my_ invitation. They can't do anything about that."

Total lie.

Even as the mate of the alpha Emily still had no right to bring a vampire on to Quileute territory as it went against the rules. But was far as she knew she wasn't breaking any rules. If Harry was indeed Jacob's intended- and Emily was confident that he was- then the treaty was practically void.

As Harry eyed her shrewdly and Emily shuffled her feet nervously as she waited for his answer.

"Alright then."

Emily breathed a sigh of relief at his agreement and smiled at him.

"Great." Going around she unlocked the doors to the car. "Hop in."

Harry just stared as the native American disappeared into the car. Shaking his head he grabbed the handle for the passenger's seat and got in. "I must be out of my mind."

Emily laughed at his comment as she put the key into the ignition and turned the engine on.

"Don't worry." Emily reassured him. "Remember? They won't do anything to you unless I tell them to."

"That makes me feel so much better." The vampire muttered as he winded down the window. Emily noticed that he didn't bother with his seatbelt.

Shaking her head Emily put the car into reverse and backed out of the parking space. As she pulled onto the road Emily sneaked another look at the vampire. He was leaning back in his seat, his elbow out the window and his head resting on his hand. The image overall was beautiful.

_Jacob is one lucky guy._

Giggling inwardly Emily turned her eyes back to the road.

-x-x-x-

* * *

That's the end of chapter 3. Last part with Emily was a bit sketchy.

Thank you guys for the reveiws. A few people made some pretty valid points on why I _shouldn't_ include mpreg in this and I appreciate you opinions. And for those who have been asking, Jacob is the dominant in this story. Sorry if that puts a few people off.

Anyway keep giving in your opinions.

The next chapter will have Harry meeting the pack at Emily's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Crossover: Harry Potter/Twilight Saga: Eclipse

Main Pairings: Jacob/Harry, Edward/Bella, Carlisle/Esme, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice and Neville/Luna

Summary: Carlisle entrusts the help of a few old acquaintances after Alice informs him of the vision she had in the cafeteria. Will these new comers be able to protect Bella from Victoria? And what will this mean for Jacob and the rest of our resident shape shifters.

* * *

Jacob parked the bike near the small admin building of the Quileute school. Taking the keys out of the ignition he entered the main courtyard and made his way along the edge towards the back where the lockers were located. Getting out his books for the day he then made his way to form class knowing that he was already late.

"Nice of you to join us, Jacob." Mrs. Willings, his form teacher, shook her head as he entered the room. "You're late."

"Sorry Mrs. Willings." Even though he wasn't in the mood, Jacob gave her his most charming smile. "Won't happen again."

The 30 something year old snorted. "Sure it won't. Take your seat."

Going over to the back he pulled out his chair and sat down. He was immediately hounded by Embry and Quil.

"Dude, 'you're late'." Embry mocked as he turned around in his seat to face him. Quil who was seated next to Jacob leaned towards the conversation. "What happened?"

"Your dad not allow you to skip school today?" Quil teased and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I wish." Quil shot him a curious look as did Embry. "Sam asked me to go over to Forks this morning. I just came back."

"What for?" Embry tilted his head in question.

"Gave the Cullens a warning." Jacob stated simply, stretching his legs out under the desk and putting one elbow on the back of his seat. He shifted its position again when he realized that it wasn't really comfortable due to his size. _Why the hell are these chairs so small?_

"It was about the boundaries."

Both teens nodded in understanding before they exchanged a look.

"You okay?" Embry lowered his voice.

Jacob closed his eyes and sighed at the question. "Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Of course he is." Quil stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "He imprinted. Why wouldn't he be happy? Right Jake?"

He didn't say anything for a while. Just hummed in response. His eyes were open again and staring at his finger as it drew circles on the desktop.

"He was there at the school."

"Who was there?" Embry stared at him confused while Quil's eyes widened.

"Really?" His cousin was leaning further towards him now. "Did you talk to him?"

Jacob shrugged. "Kinda."

"Kinda? What does that mean?" Quil raised a brow while Embry looked from one to the other before shaking his head.

"_Who_ are you talking about?"

Quil gave him a look that clearly said 'DUH'. "His _imprinted_."

Embry blinked. "Oh. Right…so what happened?"

"Nothing much." There was a flash of annoyance in his eyes. "Couldn't really talk to him with the Cullens around."

"Edward was there." It wasn't a question. Embry tilted his seat back so that it was standing on two legs. "Does he know?"

"No."

Jacob was quick to answer. He was positive that the mind reader didn't know about his situation. There had been a moment in the carpark when he had been standing close to him that a thought had started to form, but Jacob had crushed it before it could get any further. But now, sitting at his desk, Jacob couldn't stop the image of that handsome face making its way to the forefront of his mind.

Moderately high cheek bones leading in to a pair of slightly dark pink lips. The top slightly fuller than the bottom. A strong looking jaw. Perfectly straight nose. But what got him the most were the eyes. Jacob had never seen eyes like that before. They reminded him of the ocean in those picture postcards his sister used to send him from Hawaii.

"-ake? Anyone in there?"

Jacob snapped out of it when he realized that Embry was waving his hand in front of his face. "W-what?"

"Where were you?" Embry chuckled slightly while Quil gave him a knowing look. His cousin obviously knew what had made him so distracted. "Nevermind. I was just asking what you're going to do. I mean it's not like you can just walk up to him and go 'Hey. You're my soulmate. We're meant to be together.' or something like that."

"I don't know." Jacob raised his arms and crossed his hands behind his head. "Haven't really thought that far yet."

"You better start thinking fast." Embry shrugged at him while Quil nodded in agreement. "Don't know how long he's going to be around."

Before Jacob could say anything the school bell rang, giving the signal that form period was over and that students were to make their way to their first class. Collecting his books from the table he followed out after the other two.

The rest of the day was spent attending his classes. During break and lunch he had hung out with the rest of the pack. They met up with Seth, Paul, Jared and Jared's imprinted, Kim. Seth was a year younger than them while Kim, Jared and Paul were in another form class. Kim had been excited to hear that he had imprinted and had wished him the best, despite the status of his intended.

After lunch everyone had gone back to their classes with Seth, Paul and Jared saying that they'd come over to his house before the dinner at Emily's. Kim had given her apologies that she wouldn't be able to make it and said for them to give the rest of the pack her regards.

Going through the day Jacob couldn't help but think back to what Embry had said to him during form class.

"_Don't know how long he's going to be around."_

The other was right. Jacob didn't know how long the vampire would be within the area. He'd have to talk about it later with his dad and Sam. Some of the rules needed to be discussed if he had any chance of seeing his intended again.

Keeping that thought in mind, Jacob actually found himself looking forward to the dinner tonight.

-x-x-x-

'…_Last born of the clan…first one to be free…lived inside a house…beneath the hanging tree…'_

Emily hummed along to a song playing on one of the Seattle radio stations. It was 'Jonathan Low' by Vampire Weekend. Beside her, in the passenger seat, Harry sat stiffly. His eyes watching the forest around them warily.

They were now driving through La Push territory, having passed the boundary line less than a minute ago. After they had exited Forks Harry had immediately winded the window back up, thus preventing his scent from exiting the car. Emily had kept hers up since she wasn't immune to the cold as he was, even if she did have a warm jumper on.

"You can relax." Emily's tone was teasing as she repeated the words Harry himself had said to her back in Port Angelus. "I'm not going to eat you."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't mock me."

"What?" Emily shrugged defensively and he huffed. "I'm serious. You need to relax."

Harry lifted a brow in annoyance. "Could you stop saying that? I'm not going to _be_ relaxing anytime soon. And for god's sake did you _have_ to buy so many onions?"

Taken completely by surprise at the change of topic Emily gave him a confused look before her eyes darted to the rearview mirror. "You can smell them?"

"I'm practically suffocating in here. Why do you think I pulled down the window in the first place?" Harry replied as he looked out the window again as they passed some houses.

"I just thought it was because of me." Emily mumbled.

Harry turned back to look at her, a smirk on his lips. "That too."

Emily slumped behind the wheel. "What else can you smell?"

At her question Harry automatically took are breathe before he could stop himself and immediately regretted it.

"Ugh." His noise twitched in disgust as it was assaulted by the various smells floating around in the car. "_Bloody hell_."

"That bad huh?" Emily asked as she gave him an apologetic look.

"You have no idea." Harry raised a hand to rub at his nose. "It's not the meat that bothers me. It's actually one of the things that we can stand, because it's still raw. It's just the fruits and vegetables that vampires have problems dealing with. Thank god you didn't buy any garlic."

"Didn't need to." Emily looked amused. "I've got plenty at home."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Perfect."

"Does it actually do anything?" Emily asked curiously.

"No." Harry snorted. "It just smells bad that's all. And where in the world are you taking me?"

They had already passed the small town. Now the number of houses was starting to lessen and Emily wasn't showing any signs that they were slowing down.

"Further down." Emily said casually. "We don't live close to the town."

"Keeping secrets are we?" Harry whispered ever so slightly but shook his head when she hummed in question. She flipped the indicator and took a left turn down the next street.

As they continued on Harry noticed that the trees had started to thin and there were houses that popped up every now and then. The tarmac had disappeared and a dirt road took its place. They passed a small red house. There was a large silver pickup parked just outside on the side. There was also what Harry assumed to be a separate garage next to the house due to all the various vehicle parts he could see stacked beside it.

Emily continued out the clearing and for a while the drive continued, passing a couple of houses as they went. It wasn't until they entered another clearing that Emily spoke.

"I live just down there." She pointed to one of the driveways that disappeared through the trees.

"Hidden from sight." Harry grimaced slightly. "How…convenient."

Emily didn't say anything, just turned down the said driveway which slanted downwards. Disappearing around the trees they continued until they were parked infront of a two story house.

"Nice place." Harry commented as he took the time to observe Emily's home.

"Thanks." Emily smiled as she turned off the engine before reaching for the door. "Let's get the stuff inside."

"Wait."

He placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. He felt the female tense slightly as she turned her head back to face him. "Are you sure this is wise?"

Emily relaxed before rolling her eyes at him and Harry bristled. "I'm serious, Emily. Once you open that door I'll be a sitting duck."

"No you won't." Emily shook her head at him. "When Sam and the elders arrives I'll explain everything. Don't' worry too much."

With that said Emily turned and opened her door before stepping out. Harry sat there for a moment before grabbing his door handle. As he stepped out of the car, his head turned around in every direction, quickly scanning the forest around them for any large movement. He was half expecting a wolf to jump out and attack him. Closing the door behind him Harry walked slowly towards the trunk of the car- sticking close to the vehicle-, where Emily was already gathering the shopping bags.

"I'll do it." Harry took the bags from her before she could protest. "Just open the door."

"Okay." Emily raised her hands as she turned towards the sliding doors. Walking up the steps she unlocked the doors and slid the frame as wide as it could go. Turning back to the car she frowned when she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Where do you want this?" Harry asked from behind her and Emily spun around in shock. He was currently standing in the middle of the huge space that served as both a dining area with an open kitchen and a living room. "Emily?"

"Sorry. It's just I'm not used to being with vampires. You moved so fast." Emily shook her head before gesturing to the large circular table behind him. "Just leave them on the table."

Harry nodded before once again, he disappeared from her sight. As they wind around her picked up slightly, Emily could only watch wide eyed as the amount of plastics on the table grew. Not even ten seconds had passed before he appeared next to the table again.

"All done." Harry said simply and he watched as Emily turned to stare out the doorway at the car. The boot had been closed.

"Wow."

He chuckled at her awed expression. "What now?"

"Now?" Emily repeated his question before walking over to the table. She sorted through the various bags before handing him several to put on the kitchen counter. "Now you get to cut up the vegetables."

Harry groaned as he took the repulsive smelling bags and the female chuckled at his reaction. Placing them on the counter he took off his jacket and cardigan and hung them on the coat rack standing next to the door. Emily proceeded around to the other side of the counter and bent down to open several of cupboards. She brought out several plastic basins and a two cutting boards before grabbing the knife stand from near the sink.

"Here you go." Emily handed him a knife- hilt first- before pushing a cutting board towards him along with a basin. He grimaced as he grabbed an onion from the closest shopping bag before peeling it. It took him less than 5 seconds and Harry started to chop the bulb, transferring the pieces into the basin before moving on to the next one.

As Harry continued on his given task Emily continued to move around the modern kitchen. He saw her getting various large pots and serving dishes from the cupboards. The Quileute female transferred the various meats that she had bought into the dishes allowing them to thaw. There were chicken drumsticks, pork ribs and lamb shanks just to name a few.

"That's quite a lot of meat you've got there." Harry commented as he cut the last onion.

"I know." Emily threw the empty styrofoam packets in the large trash can. "Food doesn't last long here if you know what I mean. Plus I like to cook big."

Making a sound in understanding he put down his knife having finished with the onions. Even though he had never tasted human food for over five hundred years, he was pretty sure that the amount of food that Emily was preparing for tonight would last a normal family for about a week. Setting the basin of onions aside he paused.

"Oh, you've finished." Emily sounded impressed as she took the basin full of chopped up onions. "Could you break up the lettuce."

The female stopped when she realized that he wasn't listening to her. "Harry? What's wro-"

Harry raised a hand up to silence her as he tilted his head in the direction of the door which was still open. He had heard something. After a few seconds of listening he turned to Emily. "You're about to get some visitors."

Emily's eyes narrowed as she tilted her head in question. She placed the basin back down on the counter. "Who?"

"There's three of them." Harry reached for one of the plastics for the lettuce. "A woman...and two children. Girls by the sound of them."

"Must be Sue." Wiping her hands unconsciously on her jeans, Emily moved from her position behind the counter. She made her way towards the door just as Harry heard the sounds of footsteps drawing nearer.

"Hey." Emily's voice drifted clear from behind Harry as he walked over to the sink and turned the tap. Grabbing the soap he gave his hands a wash. He didn't like the lingering smell of onion on his fingers. "Thanks for looking after them, aunt Sue."

"You're welcome, Emily." A female voice replied. "I actually miss having little kids around the house. It was almost like a breath of fresh air."

"So did you girls behave?"

"Yep!" Harry couldn't help but smile at the chirpy voice. He turned around at the sound of Emily stepping back inside the house.

"Come in. I was just getting started on the food."

Harry grabbed one of the lettuces and proceeded to break the leaves off just as Emily ushered three other figures in.

The first two, as Harry had already known, were children. Both were girls and they appeared be under the age of 5. His eyes moved over to the third figure, which was a woman. She looked to be in her 40's.

"Who's that?"

He moved his eyes back to the bigger of the girls, who was pointing her finger at him. Her question caused the others to look at him, the elder of them in surprise.

"Stephanie don't point, it's rude." Emily tapped the child's hand softly, causing her to lower it. "And to answer your question, this is Harry. He'll be joining us for dinner. Say hello."

Stephanie gave a small wave at him. "Hi Harry."

"Hello." Harry smiled at the two girls. He didn't miss the surprised look that Sue shot Emily. No doubt wondering why she had invited a total stranger into her house.

"Harry, these are my nieces. Stephanie, and this little one here is Claire" Emily pointed to the two girls respectively. Claire gave him a shy smile. "And this is my aunt, Sue Clearwater. She's one of the tribal council members."

Sue who had been about to form a greeting faltered before she gave Emily a disbelieving look. "Emily? What are you-"

"It's okay." Emily placated her before looking at Stephanie and Claire. "Why don't you girls go up to you room and get your crayons. You can do some colouring while we prepare dinner."

"Okay!" Stephanie grabbed her sister's hand before dragging slowly her towards the stairs. "Come on, Claire!"

"Careful!" Emily warned them as they as they disappeared up the stairs before turning to Sue. "Harry's here to discuss some things with you and the rest of the elders. It has to do with the treaty."

"Treaty?" Sue looked between him and her niece in confusion. "What about it?"

Emily took a deep breath before gesturing to Harry. "Harry's a vampire."

Sue stared at her for about a few seconds before her gaze shifted to Harry. She took a step back as her eyes widened. It was the same exact reaction that Emily had had on in the carpark when she had realized what Harry was.

"What." Sue's voice was no more than a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

Emily bit her lip as she looked at her aunt. "I invited him."

"You _WHAT_!" Sue turned disbelieving eyes on her niece. "Emily, what is _wrong_ with you!"

"I had a good reason!" Emily replied as she tried to calm her aunt down.

Sue gaped at her. "Like what!"

Harry raised a brow at the younger female as she hesitated before turning to him.

"Just give us a sec." Emily gave him an apologetic look as she grabbed the back of her aunt's shoulder and practically shoved her out the door. There was a sharp click as the glass door locked into place.

From where he was standing Harry couldn't really see the two women since they had disappeared out of sight behind the wall. He couldn't hear anything from outside either due to the closed door.

The creaking of wood distracted him and Harry looked at the stairs, just as Stephanie appeared, clutching a stack of what he assumed to be colouring books. Behind her followed little Claire, a small metallic pink container with her. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Stephanie looked around the room.

"Where's aunty Emily and granny?" Two pairs of doe like eyes stared up at Harry.

Harry tilted his head towards the glass doors. "They went outside to talk."

"What about?" Stephanie asked curiously.

Harry shrugged softly in response. Stephanie pouted before she turned to her little sister who had already placed the books on the dining table and was pulling out a chair. He noticed that when she sat, Claire could barely get her hands above the table top.

Seeing as he was already done with what Emily had asked him to do Harry dried his hands on one of the clothes and walked over to the toddler.

"Come on. Up you get." Lifting her up from under the arms, Harry sat in the seat she had been occupying before bringing back down and placing her on one knee. "There you go. Better?"

Claire didn't say anything but gave him a shy smile before nodding her head. She was biting her knuckles as she stared down at the table top. Harry couldn't help but smile at the picture the child made.

…_Cute…_

"Let's see what we have here." Picking one of the thinner books from the small pile Harry flipped through it. There were pictures that had already been coloured in. Marks of every colour littered the pages around the various drawings that Claire had been colouring in. He stopped on a page that hadn't been worked on yet.

"Would you like to do this one?" Claire gave small nod as she looked at the drawing of a cat and a dog lying together in a field. "Okay then."

Taking several crayons from the container that Stephanie had been holding Harry spread them out infront of them. Stephanie was already putting crayons to paper, her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on her picture of a butterfly. Picking a brown colour from the bunch Harry held it out to her.

Claire reached out and took the crayon from him and Harry paused at the large size difference in their hand sizes.

_They're so small._

It had been a long time since he had been around children.

He started when something appeared infront of his face and Harry looked down at the toddler as she held out another crayon out to him.

"You want me to colour with you?" Claire nodded eagerly, giving him a toothy smile and he took the brown crayon from her. "Alright then."

Claire turned back to the colouring book and proceeded to colour in the dog. Harry smiled down at the picture she made before he leaned forward and started on the cat. As he moved the crayon back and forth over the page Harry kept shooting his eyes every now and then towards the door. Emily and Sue were still outside talking.

"Are you and aunty Emily friends?"

Harry turned to look at Stephanie who had stopped in her colouring and was looking at him curiously.

"I guess you could say that." Harry pouted as he nodded his head in a considering manner.

"Are you an aco- acowwwt- accown-" Her face scrunched up slightly, Stephanie tired to pronounce the word.

"Accountant?" Harry offered. It was the only thing he could make out from her wording.

Stephanie nodded her head. "That one."

"No, I'm not an accountant." Harry shook his head at her.

He had already guessed that Emily had a well paid job. It was reflected around the house. It wasn't as flashy as most upper class homes but it certainly wasn't your average middleclass home. He was brought out of his observation when Stephanie asked him another question.

"What do you do?"

"What do I do?" Stephanie gave him another nod. "I'm an architect."

The girl's face scrunched up again in confusion at the unfamiliar word. "What's that?"

Smiling at her Harry explained, trying to keep things as simple as possible for Stephanie to understand. "An architect is someone who draws things so that other people can build them."

"You draw?" Harry hummed in agreement, nodding at her question. "Like what?"

"Well anything really." He paused as he considered the various things he had designed over the years. "I usually draw houses for people but there were also other things. I drew a few big buildings back home. A few malls and also a lot of playgrounds."

"Playgrounds?" Stephanie's eyes lit up at the word. "You can make those?"

"Yep." Harry ducked his head down a little at her, whispering his next sentence. "You want me to draw you one?"

Stephanie squealed as she clapped her hands in excitement.

"Alright then." Harry shuffled through the stack of books until he found a scrapbook. "Come sit here and we'll get started."

Stephanie immediately pushed her chair back and jumped off. She hurriedly went around the table and sat in the other chair that was situated next to him that he had pulled out for her. Harry waited for her to get comfortable. Picking a black crayon from the pile he opened the scrapbook and flipped until he found a clean page. Rotating it landscape wise Harry shifted Claire slightly before looking down at Stephanie.

"What would you like me to draw?"

The five year old made a sound in consideration at the question, her mouth pushed out in a pout.

"I want it to be big." Harry's hand immediately started moving the page. "There has to be swings. A See-saw too. And a slide. I like those."

Harry nodded his head as she continued. The crayon moved elegantly along the paper as he put in the things she wanted. There was quite a lot, but nothing that Harry wasn't used to dealing with.

His profession as an architect had actually been his second choice. His first being that of a healer, like Carlisle. He had enjoyed it in the early years of his life as a vampire and it had helped him greatly with his restraint. But unlike Carlisle, who was immune to the temptation of human blood due to his ability, Harry was not.

Which was why he had decided to shift into the field of design along with Neville. But where Harry dealt with structural architecture, Neville dealt with landscape architecture. And the other vampire did have quite the resume. The two of them made quite a team.

Finishing up the picture he had drawn up for Stephanie Harry signed it before ripping out the page carefully. "And we're done."

Stephanie awed as she took the piece of paper from him and Harry couldn't help but feel a _little_ smug at the young ones expression.

"Thanks, Harry!"

Before he could reply there was the sound of the door opening behind them, indicating that the conversation between Emily and her aunt was over. Holding Claire carefully on his knee, Harry turned around to look at the two women as they reentered that house.

"And how are things in here?" Emily smiled as she walked over to them, Sue right behind her. Harry hadn't missed their surprised expressions when they had entered. No doubt due to the sight of him sitting with Claire and Stephanie.

"We're colouring." Stephanie grinned up at her- not really answering Emily's question-, holding up the sketch that Harry had done for her. "Look! Look!"

"Let me see." Emily took that paper from her and held it out properly. She let out a whistle of appreciation. Sue, who was beside her looked impressed.

"Harry did it for me." Stephanie was practically bouncing in her chair.

Both women looked at Harry. Emily waved the paper slightly. "This is really good. You an artist?"

"Architect."

"Ah." Emily and Sue nodded in understanding before Emily looked down at Stephanie. "Would you like to pin this up, Steph?"

The girl nodded her head up at her and Emily gave the paper back to her. Stephanie got off her chair and dragged it over to the fridge. As she went past him Harry looked up at Emily and Sue.

"Is everything alright? Because if they aren't I can always leave."

They both looked at him in surprise before Emily shook her head. "No. Don't. Everything's fine. I've already discussed it with Sue and we've both agreed that you can stay."

Pursing his lips slightly he looked at the elder of the two. He wanted _her_ to say it. "That true?"

Sue eyed him for moment before inclining her head. She gave a small smile. "Yes."

Nodding in return, Harry then pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the kitchen counter. "I've already broken up the lettuce. I wasn't sure about the rest so I just left it."

Looking at the counter Emily spotted the basins of lettuce leaves.

"All of it?" When he nodded she shrugged. "Then I guess that's it. Sue and I can do the rest. Sorry about asking you to cut. I know it mustn't have been fun."

"It's alright." Harry answered. "Besides it looks like you need the extra time seeing the amount of meat you bought."

Emily checked her wristwatch as did Sue. The former pouted slightly. "Don't worry about it. I actually went for the smaller sizes on purpose. They take less time to defrost and to cook. Plus I've other meat in the fridge. They should already be defrosted completely by now. In the mean time you can keep the girls company."

Giving him a pat on the back Emily then walked over to the counter. Sue gave him another smile, this one less tense than the other she had given him before when she had entered. She didn't say anything but went to join her niece.

The past several hours passed rapidly for them. Or at least that's what it seemed like for Harry. As Emily and Sue moved around in the kitchen behind him Harry spent the time with the two children. He sat with them as they continued to colour in their pictures through the number of books that Claire had brought down with her. After a while they had moved on to watching the TV. The girls had their favourite shows around this time.

Having just turned off the screen, Harry tensed as he heard the door slide open once again. Both Stephanie and Claire had fallen asleep. The younger of the two currently snuggled against him under his arm. Her head resting on the right side of his chest.

"Ateara"

"Hey."

Turning his head around Harry found himself looking at an aged man. He looked to be in his 80's.

"Hello, Sue. Emily"

The elderly man took off his cap as he walked into the house. "Something smells sweet. Could smell it all the way from outside."

Sue and Emily gave each other confused looks before the latter shrugged her shoulders.

"That's probably the turkeys." Emily chuckled as she mixed the potato salad she had infront of her.

"Turkeys?" The tone of his voice indicated his surprise. "You really went all out for the celebration didn't you."

_Celebration?_

Harry turned further in his seat, careful not to wake up Claire as he placed her so that she was lying back on the couch. When she was deemed comfortable he stared at Emily questioningly. "Celebration?"

All three turned to him, the old man in surprise as he had just noticed him sitting there, while Emily and Sue tensed.

"Who's this?" Now identified as Ateara, he walked slowly towards him while glancing back at the two women. He held out a hand in greeting and Harry took it. "Quil Ateara."

"Harry." He gave the aged hand a light shake, careful not to apply too much pressure than the other could handle, before releasing it and facing Emily. "What celebration?"

"Well…um…you see…" He watched as Emily shot a glance at her aunt who only raised an eyebrow in response. Huffing, she gave Harry an apologetic look. "I kinda forgot to mention some other details about the dinner tonight."

Raising his eyes Harry waited for her to finish her sentence. He already had a bad feeling about this. "Well?"

When she didn't answer, Sue decided to step in. The elder woman shook her head as she sighed. "What my niece is trying to say is that it isn't just the council who are meeting here tonight."

…

_...Oh...**god**…_

Two pairs of eyes widened as both he and the other male stared at the woman. "_Sue._"

Ateara had a reprimanding look on his face as he stared at the two women. Before he could say anything else Sue raised her hand stopping him. When she saw that he wasn't going to interrupt she lowered it.

"Remember what I told you this morning? About what Sam told me last night concerning the new group with the Cullens." The elder grunted slightly at the family name but nodded his head cautiously. "Harry is their leader."

Ateara stiffened where he stood and Harry once again had the odd sense of déjà vu. Except this time it appeared to be worse. A whole lot worse.

He could hear the man's heartbeat speed up and knew what was happening before any of the others. In split second Harry appeared next to him. Catching the council member as he was about to tip backward.

"Oh my God!" Sue cried. "Call an ambulance!"

Emily rushed to the phone as Sue tried to calm the elder down.

"Don't." Harry's voice wasn't loud but it did manage to stop Emily. He didn't look up at the two of them. "I'll handle this."

The elderly Quileute was staring up at him with a horrified expression, his eyes wide. His mouth was shallowly gasping for air as he desperately tried to calm his heartbeat, but to no avail. If the man had been several decades younger Harry guessed he could be able to pull it off but at his age the vampire doubted it.

"What are you talking about?" Sue was grabbing Quil's arm, her face stricken. "He's having a heart attack!"

Ignoring her Harry shifted a hand around the Quileute elder to hold him up securely before placing his own right hand on the left side of the man's chest, directly above his rapidly beating heart. Seconds later his hand burst into flames.

Sue, completely taken by surprise jumped back, her body hitting the dining table jarring it slightly. Emily who had been standing infront of them raised her hands to her mouth as she gasped at the sight of the white flames covering Harry's hand.

"What…" Sue could only stare as she watched them. "What are you doing to him?"

Harry shot her a look before moving his concentration back to Quil's face again, which was already reverting back to it normal colour. "Healing him."

And they could see it. His breathes had become deeper, indicating that native was finally getting enough air into his lungs, before they turned soft. Harry could already hear the beat of his heart slowing down until it was at a steady pace. Seeing that it safe Harry extinguished the flame and lifted his palm from the others chest.

"Take a seat." Harry ushered him towards the table and Sue immediately jumped out of the way and pulled out a chair for him.

The elder gave a grunt as he plopped himself down in the chair, his eyes closing as he leaned back, his hands resting on his knees.

"Ateara?" Harry stood by as Sue crouched infront of him, her hands were gripping his, her expression worried. "You okay?"

When she got a nod in response Sue gave a relieved sigh. When he finally opened his eyes they were focused on him. There was suspicion there, but also gratitude and something else which left Harry confused.

_Understanding?_

"Thank you." The elder kept it simple, giving a nod to him.

"Don't mention it." Harry gave him a small smile as his eyes checked the other man over. "How are you feeling?"

Ateara released a breath as he shifted his shoulders. "Better."

"Good." Harry nodded his head at the answer. "That was a rather close call…then again it was my fault you had the heart attack in the first place. My apologises."

"No, it's our fault." Sue shook her head as she raised herself to stand. "I was a bit blunt. I should have let him know later."

"Too late for that now." Quil let out a snort as he looked at her. His gaze then shifted back to Harry. "So you're the one everything's talking about?"

"Apparently so." Harry raised an eyebrow at Emily who gave a grin in response. Another thought occurred to him and he looked back down at Ateara. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like your discretion with this."

Harry waved his hand towards Ateara's chest. "I'm not really comfortable with the idea of all of you knowing my ability. And I doubt your pack will be pleased to hear that I already gave you a heart attack."

Quil continued to look at him before he gave a nod. "If that's what you want."

"It is." Harry acknowledged as he checked his rolex for the time. "I think we should sort out the issue of the treaty now, so that I'm gone before any of your pack arrives."

"You're leaving?" Emily objected voice sounded. "But you can't leave. The dinner hasn't even started yet."

"If it has completely slipped you mind," Harry started as he gave her an incredulous look. "I don't _eat_ cooked food."

"But-but." Emily babbled as she looked at her aunt. "You can't leave yet."

"Why not?" Harry challenged. He was so focused on getting an answer from her that he missed the exchange between the other two.

"Because Billy isn't here yet." Sue's voice interrupted Emily as the younger female was about to sprout another excuse.

"Billy?" Harry turned to face her. "Who's he?"

"Billy Black." Quil continued. "He's the council head. He makes the final decisions."

"Then we'll have to sort out another time to discuss the treaty." Harry made for the door as he said this. "Preferably not in the middle of a bloody pack _celebration_."

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you." As he reached for the latch Ateara's voice stopped him. "School finished almost two hours ago. And everyone's already planning to make their way here. You step out that door you better be prepared to face the pack."

Pursing his lips Harry stared out the glass. Even though he hated to admit it, the man was right. It was just like he had said to Emily before they had gotten out of the car. He was a sitting duck.

_...I'm a flipping idiot._

Not to mention a hypocrite. Harry had just given Edward a talk about being smart and thinking things through and here he was sitting bang right in the middle of wolf territory. Closing his eyes he spoke again.

"I don't suppose any of you would be willing enough to give me a ride back to Forks?" He knew he was grabbing at air and he was right.

"It's too late now. The girls are preparing dinner and I'm hungry." Ateara said from behind him and Harry turned his head slightly. "Once we've sorted everything out someone will take you to the border. In the meantime you can sit here and keep me company until Billy arrives."

Harry groaned at the suggestion but never the less turned and walked back to the table and talking a seat opposite Ateara at the table.

"Fine."

He had considered just taking the keys from Emily and driving himself but that wouldn't get rid of the problem. His scent was already on the property, and the wolves, upon smelling it would undoubtedly give chase. They would go straight to Carlisle and that was not a scenario Harry wanted to be the cause off.

He was surprised when he felt a tug on his sleeve causing him to look down. Harry smiled at Claire as she held his shirt.

"Hey there." He picked her up again and placed her on his knee, ignoring Ateara's unsure look. "Did you sleep well little one?"

Claire gave a nod at his question before she looked at Ateara and gave a small wave. "Hawo Arty."

Ateara gave a crinkled smile in return as Clair reached for the colouring book she and Harry and been working on before they had turned on the television. The two males watched in comfortable silence while Emily and Sue resumed their food preparations.

From then on the atmosphere went back to the way it had been before Ateara had arrived. The other male had asked him a few questions about himself and Harry had answered simply, not giving away too much. After several minutes they were joined by Emily and Sue and the conversation continued. The two ladies had placed everything on the counter and left the table clear.

It was almost half an hour later that the door swung open suddenly, the force of it rattling the frame and startling the occupants at the table.

Harry, who had had his back to the door, stiffened as the distinct scent of canine wafted into the house.

"_What's_ going on here?"

Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise, Harry slowly turned in the direction of the rough voice. He was greeted with the sight of a large man standing in the open doorway, dressed only in a pair of cutoff jeans. His dark gaze staring back at him menacingly.

"Sam!"

Emily sprung out of her seat as her fiancé stepped into the room, his frame shaking slightly. Sam wrapped his arm around her as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He didn't take his eyes off Harry as she did this but Harry immediately noticed that the action seemed to calm him down greatly because the shaking had stopped. However, the arm didn't let go, but only tightened when Emily tried to move away from him.

"Sam." Emily sighed up at him when she realized he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. "It's okay."

Ateara nodded his head at the alpha. "Sammy."

"Ateara. Sue." Sam gave each of them a curt nod before his gaze returned to Harry. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Cocking his jaw Harry returned the stare evenly. "I was invited."

"Invited?" Sam raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "By who?"

Harry didn't say anything but simply shifted his gaze to Emily. Sam's eyes widened before his head snapped to stare down at Emily who was looking everywhere else but at him. Seeing this he nudged her and Emily turned her head and gave him an innocent look.

"Hmm?"

Sam scowled as both Sue and Ateara snorted. "_You_ invited him? Why?"

She didn't answer but gave him a look which confused Harry. But apparently it made all the sense to Sam because he groaned slightly.

"Emily." The alpha gave her an exasperated look.

"What?" Emily raised a palm in question as she shrugged her shoulders. "I thought this would be a good opportunity for him discuss with the council about the rules."

"How did you two even meet?" Sam stiffened as he looked up at him. "You weren't stalking her were you?"

"Stalking?"

It was Harry's turn to snort and he gave Sam a look that clearly showed how preposterous he thought the accusation was.

"I don't really have the tendency to stalk shape shifter's mates. Besides, if I _were_ stalking her, she'd never know."

His comment did nothing to ease Sam as the Quileute narrowed his eyes at him. Emily gave another sigh.

"I met him while I was shopping for dinner in Port Angeles." Emily explained as she rubbed circles over Sam's stomach. "He's been here ever since lunchtime, keeping us company. The girls seemed to enjoy spending time with him."

"Girls?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Stephanie and Claire." Emily replied and Harry leaned slightly to the side so Sam finally could see Claire sitting on his knee.

Immediately Sam's eyes darted around the room.

"Over there." Harry pointed towards the couch where Stephanie was currently sleeping. "She fell asleep while we were watching the toons on the tely."

Sam gave a sigh and his shoulders sagged in relief. Harry realized that he must be slightly tired. Probably from doing patrols all day. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind Harry tensed once again.

_Shit._

"It's almost six." Emily frowned at the digital clock on the mantle with read 5:47. "Where is everyone?"

Sue mimicked her expression. "I've been thinking the same thing. Everyone's always early. Maybe you're losing your touch, Emily."

She smiled at the put out look on her niece's face.

"They're all at Billy's." Sam explained. "I think they'll be coming together in Billy's pickup. Maybe I should give them a ring and tell them to hurry up. I don't like to be kept from my food."

"Don't bother." Harry spoke and they all turned to look at him. Sam frowned while the others gave him questioning looks. "They're already here."

Five pairs of eyes turned to look out the open doorway at the dark forest outside. Sam was the first to prick up his ears, followed moments later by the others. They could heat the distinct sound of tires running over hard earth. It grew louder, before a light shined from the top of the driveway.

A few seconds later a large silver Ford pickup rounded the corner of the trees. The truck crawled down the driveway until it pulled to a stop next to Emily's station wagon.

Due to Sam's large form Harry couldn't really see what was happening outside, but he could hear perfectly. The cutting off of the engine was followed by a deadly silence from outside. A split second later the sounds of doors opening and boots hitting the ground followed.

"SAM!"

"EMILY!"

There was the heavy thudding of feet on the porch before the entire doorframe was filled with the image of several large boys and the smell of wet dog intensified inside the house. Their eyes wide in panic.

"Sam!"

Harry immediately recognized the voice as the same one which belonged to the Quileute male that had spoken to them at Edward's school this morning. Jacob.

"Hey guys." Emily raised a hand in greeting. "Where's Billy?"

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw one of the boys nudge his companion and point a finger inside at him. They were both staring wide eyed with their mouths hanging open a little.

"He's in the car." Jacob's voice replied. "…what's going on? Why does it smell like-"

"Emily here invited a surprise guest over for dinner." Sam interrupted him as tilted his head down at the said women. His tone stated that he obviously wasn't pleased. And neither was Harry.

The alpha stepped aside with Emily, allowing both Harry and the supposed pack members a clear view of each other.

_Bloody hell!_

They were huge! But then again Harry realized that he should have been expecting it. He was also pretty sure that if he were standing, they would all be taller than him in height.

There were 5 currently crowding the glass, with another several standing behind them. The staring continued and feeling uneasy, Harry tried a greeting. Raising his hand he gave them a small wave.

"Hello."

He hadn't really been expecting a reply, so imagine his surprise when one of them actually waved back through the glass.

"Hi."

There was a collective groan from the others and the boy blushed.

"_Seth_." A voice hissed and Harry realized that it was female. He spotted the more feminine face standing behind the group.

"_What_?" The young boy, Seth, shrugged defensively as he turned to look at her. "He said hello."

"That doesn't mean you shou-"

Her sentence was cut off the loud blaring of the horn behind them, and everyone jumped slightly at the sudden sharp noise.

"What the hell's going on there?" A gruff voice yelled from the car and Jacob groaned.

"Sorry, Dad!" The large teen called back over his shoulder before turning to the look at a teen that was standing closest to him. "Can you get him?"

"Sure." His companion nodded before disappearing.

As he did so Jacob stepped through the doorway, not talking his eyes off Harry. The others slowly shuffled in after him and Harry countered eight shape shifters in total, including the male that had gone back to the truck to get Jacob's father for whatever reason.

"Qwia!"

Harry looked down at Claire as she held her hands out to one of the males that had entered, her colouring forgotten for the moment.

_Qwia?_…sounded as if the child had said _Queer_.

There was a collection of surprise from pack when they spotted her.

"Claire." The male, dubbed _Queer_ by the toddler stepped forward but hesitated when it brought him closer to Harry. His gaze was careful as he looked between Harry and the small girl. Seeing this Harry lifted her up and held her out to him.

"Here." The teen's eyes widened before he stepped forward and took her from Harry. His expression turned relieved. So too did those of the others. "So…you're Queer?"

Someone snorted, which was followed by laughter and the male in question shot his companion's a glare as he placed Claire on his hip.

"It's Quil." An eyebrow twiltched as sniggers sounded from behind him. "Quil Ateara."

Harry raised an eyebrow and turned to the only other male who was sitting on the table. "Grandson?"

"Yep." The elder nodded as he patted the table, his expression proud. Sue, who had been hadn't said a word since the pack had arrived raised her hand and pointed to the male who had waved at him and the female that had scowled him for it.

"Harry, these are my children. Leah and Seth Clearwater." Seth gave him a smile while Leah sneered in response.

"This here is Paul." Sue continued after giving her daughter a disapproving look. Paul grunted in response. "Then there's Jared-"

The male inclined his head, his face neutral though Harry could make out the hesitance in his eyes. Sue then pointed to his other side, at Jacob who Harry found was the closest to him in proximity.

"And this is Jacob."

Slowly, Harry raised his eyes. Sparkling pitch black eyes gazed down at him, the eyelids relaxed ever so slightly. His jaw was clenched softly but apart from that, it was still a dramatic difference from the attitude the shapeshifter had shown this morning when confronting Edward. He seemed to be calmer. More so than the rest of the pack at the moment.

"We've met."

The larger male was currently leaning back against one of the support beams that held up the frame for the stairs. His hands in his pockets.

Harry noted that the he wasn't wearing the same attire as this morning…or at least the shirt was different. The native currently had on a maroon and white checkered, long-sleeved shirt. It was un-tucked with the sleeves rolled up just to below his elbows and the first three buttons left undone. Harry could clearly see the muscle definition from the expanse of rich russet coloured skin that shown between the material. Like the other Quileutes in the room, his skin glistened against the bright white light of the ceiling lights above them.

A clattering at the door brought him out of his observation and the male that Jacob had spoken to earlier backed through the doorway, pulling a wheelchair into the room. Its occupant complaining as he was being wheeled in.

"Kids these days. No respect at all. Leaving me in the car expecting me to find my own way in. I'm surprised you didn't start dinner without me. You know in my day- who are you?"

The rant stopped to the obvious relief of the male who had brought him in.

"Billy." Ateara greeted the last council member and Billy nodded his head at him. The elder of the two waved a hand at Harry. "This here's Harry. He's the one the Cullens have called in. Harry, this is Billy Black."

He saw surprise register on the supposed head council member's face and Harry watched as those eyes immediately shot to Jacob before returning back to him.

"Billy is Jacob's father." Sam too glanced in Jacob's direction as he took over, before clasping the shoulder of the shape shifter that had just entered. "This is Embry. Another member of our pack."

Embry nodded his chin up at him. "Sup."

Giving him a small smile in return Harry then clasped his hands together infront of him as he turned to Billy. "Well, since you're here, I suppose we might as well get started on this discussion."

"Discussion?" Billy looked at him confused. "What discussion?"

"He's here to settle a treaty." Sam answered his question. Billy stared at the alpha for a moment before looking back at him.

Harry immediately straightened himself further up in his chair and gave the Quileute elder a hopeful look.

"Later." Billy waved him off and Harry deflated slightly. "We'll discuss it after dinner. Right now I can feel my stomach calling."

_Of course you can._

As soon as the words left his mouth everyone moved towards the counter.

"A a a, not so fast there Mr." Sue tutted as the rest of the pack grabbed a plate each. "You're a diabetic, in case you've forgotten."

At the man's groan Emily giggled while most of the pack gave him sympathetic looks.

"Don't worry, Billy." Emily patted his shoulder, setting two filled plates she had already dished out down on the table for both him and Quil senior. "Ateara's on the same boat."

The elder man grumbled as they both looked down at their plates, which held more vegetables than meat. Smiling down at them Emily then turned and walked over to the lounge where Stephanie was sleeping. Gathering the child in her arms she disappeared with her upstairs.

By now the table was already filling up. Harry could understand when the pack immediately started taking the seats farthest away from him until there were only a few left. He looked up and smiled when the boy, Seth, appeared next to him carrying his plate of food.

"Hey!" The young teen smiled as he sat his plate down next to him.

Harry shifted his chair slightly to make room for him. "Hello."

Having already pulled out the chair, Seth had plopped himself into it when a large shadow appeared over the two of them.

"You're in my seat, Seth."

Harry tensed as he heard Jacob's voice sound from behind him. Looking up over his shoulder he found the native standing right behind his chair, holding his own large plate stacked with food. His other hand was gripping the back of Seth's chair, preventing it's occupant from pulling it forward closer to the table.

"What? No I'm _not_." Seth retorted as he looked up at the older shape shifter. "I was here first."

Everyone else had paused in their meals and were all watching the small scene.

"_Seth_." Jacob gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the chair- Harry thought he heard the metal frame groan- when the younger Quileute attempted to tug it forward again.

"Why don't I move?" He cut-in in an attempt to dull the situation.

"No. You stay where you are. You're a guest." Sue pointed her hand at him to sit back down just as Emily came down the stairs holding a shirt. She tossed it to Sam who pulled it over his head. "Seth. Shift down so Jacob can sit."

Seth opened his mouth to argue some more but stopped at the look his mother shot him. A second later his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Fine."

Pouting, the youngest teen grumbled slightly as he picked up his plate and moved a seat down, much to the amusement of the rest of the pack. Harry wondered if the incident had to do with some sort of pack heirachy.

Jacob immediately occupied the now vacant seat and Harry had to adjust his position again when the shape shifter's massive bicep brushed against his shoulder. Glancing sideways slightly Harry jerked back a little in surprise when he found the larger male staring straight at him.

"Um..."

Unsure if what to say he looked away. He squirmed slightly in his chair as felt the gaze continue to burn the side of his face before Jacob turned to his food.

Silence followed the brief moment. The clinking of cutlery on porcelain sounded throughout the dinner table.

"So Jared." Everyone looked up at Sue as she, Emily and Sam took the last three remaining seats at the table opposite Harry. "Kim didn't want to come today?"

"Oh." The shape shifter blinked at the question before shaking his head, fingers coming up to grab the bone that he had been chewing on. "No. She had to go with her parents up north to visit some relatives."

Sue made a soft sound in understanding and silence once again returned to the table. It was by far the most awkward dinner Harry could ever remember himself attending. The last dinner being over 500 years ago.

What was more awkward were the looks that the others would be giving him. They were subtle at best. But with him being a vampire, Harry was easily able to notice them.

"So?" When all eyes turned to him, Harry took a breath and waved a hand at the table. "What's the celebration for?"

No sooner had he uttered the question there was an immediate choking sound and everyone looked at Paul. The teen had been chewing on a chicken wing when Harry had spoken. Leah, who was sitting next to him thumped the male on the back several times to help him swallow.

The female shape shifter raised a brow as she lowered her hand. "You okay?"

Paul only nodded his head, his eyes scrunched up slightly as he reached for a glass of water and emptying it in one gulp. His Adams apple bobbed as the water moved down his esophagus.

Emily bit her lip at his question while the other's remained silent. Jacob had gone even quieter beside him. "It's…"

"It's for Quil." Sam put in, looking at the younger of the two Atearas. Harry glanced at the mentioned male who was currently sharing his food with Claire. "He's the newest member of the pack. This is for him."

"Congratulations." Harry frowned as soon as he made the comment. "I...think."

Billy let out a snort from his other side and Harry smiled at the man. He noticed too that some of the others were also smiling at the light humour.

"So, Harry?" Seth's voice sounded from Jacob's other side. He was leaning forward so he could see around Jacob. "How old are you?"

There was a groan from across the table as Leah rolled her eyes.

"_Seth_." Sue voice once again held a warning tone. "Don't be rude."

"What?" The youngest Clearwater raised his shoulders defensively. "I'm just trying to get the conversation going. No one's making any effort."

Harry practically had to force himself not to smile. There were a number of embarrassed looks around the table and Leah was giving her brother a look that clearly said 'shut up'. He caught the flustered look Sue had on and spoke before the woman could scold her son.

"Five hundred."

Everyone turned and looked at him confused.

"Say what?" Jared spoke up as he shifted in his seat.

"Five hundred." Harry repeated himself as he glanced around the table. "That's roughly how old I am."

Jared as well as everyone else at the table gaped at him.

"_Dude_. That's ancient." Paul whispered. He stared at Harry amazed and Jacob turned to glare at his pack member.

Harry however laughed lightly at the comment. He had been called a lot of things but no one had ever called him old before. Well not to his face at least.

"You must have gotten a lot of experience over the years." Emily said as she took a bite of her salad before turning to her family. "Harry's an architect."

"Like buildings and stuff?" Seth asked after practically inhaling his spoonful of potato salad. He got a digusted look from his mother. "Cool."

"You always been an architect?" Ateara senior asked.

"Not always." Harry shook his head at the question. "Actually I used to be in the same profession as Carlisle is in now."

"A doctor?" Sam's narrowed his eyes at this. "Why'd you switch?"

"Not all of us have the same ability as Carlisle." Harry replied. They each looked at him for explanation. "Carlisle's immune to human blood. More than any of us."

He watched as they all seemed to relax at the information. No doubt they had been uncomfortable knowing that there was a vampire working as a doctor. Harry didn't see anything wrong with telling them about Carlisle's gift. If anything it would only be beneficial for the Washington coven.

"Have you ever tasted human blood?" Sam asked seriously, everyone else anticipating his answer. Harry stared for a moment.

"Briefly." Before anyone could react Harry continued. "When I turned my coven."

Sam, who had sat up straighter in his seat paused, before he relaxed again. "I see."

The other members of the table relaxed slightly.

"Why do you look different?"It was the first time Embry had spoken since he had sat down to eat. "We know that vampires have abilities. Is that _your_ ability?"

Harry nodded at the other's question. It wasn't like he could deny the fact. He saw Emily, Sue and Quil senior give him knowing looks.

"Would you like me to get you another serve, Jake?" Emily looked at the teen, indicating the empty plate in front of him. The Quileute handed it over to her.

"Thanks, Ems." Jacob smiled at the woman as she stood to go over to the counter.

Dinner continued for the next half hour. The conversation had picked up all thanks to Seth. Harry had asked some questions about their history and surprising Billy had answered every one of them. He would have thought that with him being an outsider there would have been a limit to how much he was privy to but apparently that wasn't the case. The two of them continued their conversation until Sue announced that since everyone had eaten their fill they could start with the meeting.

"Put your dishes in the sink and then move to the living room." Sue said. "We'll be having a meeting here."

As the pack got up and went with their dishes into the kitchen, Harry wondered why Jacob didn't. Emily had automatically retrieved his plate as if she understood why he hadn't moved.

Throughout the entire dinner Harry had been conscious of the other's presence beside him. Other than his brief argument with Seth and his thanks to Emily the teen hadn't said another word for the rest of meal. Choosing instead to remain silent, listening quietly to the conversation.

"Are you joining us?" Harry asked softly when the rest of the pack had congregated infront of the television. The noise level rose significantly after that.

"Hmm?" Jacob looked down at him and that was when Harry realized how close they were.

"The meeting." Harry reiterated, giving a small shrug. "Are you staying for it?"

"Oh." The large teen blinked once before giving a nod. "Yeah. I'll be sitting in for this one."

"Okay." Harry smiled at the other and for some reason was glad when it was returned. He turned to the other members to find them all staring at the two of them silently. Sam had on a smirk while the other three seemed to be content for some reason. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Sam raised his hands up as he shook his head. A small laugh followed after that. "Should we start?"

Giving their nods Sue, Billy and Ateara sat up straighter in their chairs. Though still a bit confused- it was one confusing day-, Harry decided to let it go and gave them his full attention. Beside him Jacob also sat up straighter in his chair.

"I had a talk with each of the elders lastnight" Sam started. "We wolves don't like being kept in the dark. And with the current situation we'd like to be kept informed if anything new comes up."

"About Victoria?" The pack alpha made a sound in acknowledgement and Harry gave him a thoughtful look. "I'll let Carlisle know. If it means getting rid of her as soon as possible than I'm sure he'll agree to it."

"Good." Billy let out a breath, his hand coming up to scratch his chest. "_Is_ there any news though?"

"Alice hasn't seen anything." Harry shook his head as he answered. "If Carlisle agrees then we'll let you know if she does. But there is another situation I think you should know about."

Billy's eyes narrowed in question. "What situation?"

"The killings in Seattle."

Sue gave a gasp while the rest of them hissed in response.

"Seattle?" Harry turned around to find himself staring once again into Jacob's dark eyes. But this time there were also what appeared to flecks of gold in them. The native had his hands clenched into fists on the table. "You're saying that it's _your_ kind that's doing this."

Harry couldn't help but flinch as he heard the venom in his voice. "Yes."

"We need to do something about this." Sam spoke and Harry snapped his head back to stare him. The action caused the others to flinch at the speed of it.

"No!" Sam looked at him in disbelief. "Seattle has already attracted too much attention. You won't be doing the pack any good by going up there."

"So we're just supposed to stay here and do nothing?" Jacob was shaking his head as he asked this.

"Yes." Harry sighed. Sue had on an unsure look while Ateara and Billy looked disapproving. "It takes far more than a few of us to do the amount of damage that's been reported. It's the Volturi that are supposed to be taking care of the situation."

"Volturi?" Jacob asked, frowning at the weird name. "I've heard of them before. Who are they?"

"In a way...they're our rulers." Several pairs of eyes widened at this. "And they have very strict policies about us making a show of ourselves. It is them who are supposed to deal with situations like this."

"Then why _aren't_ they doing anything?" Sam asked in frustration.

"I don't know." Unfortunately even Harry didn't have an answer to his question. "Even Carlisle is unsure of why they haven't intervened yet."

Silence fell over the table as he said this.

"Then we won't do anything." Billy said after a while and Sam shot him a disbelieving look. "For now, Sam. We can't risk sending the pack up there without knowing what we're up against."

There was a moment where the alpha seemed to hold him before he sighed in defeat. Jacob wasn't happy with the silent decision either. Seeing this Billy sighed but before he could say anything else the beeping of a cell phone cut through the air.

"Excuse me." Harry lifted a finger as he retracted the iphone from his jean pocket and opened the message. It was from Neville.

_**Edward on way wit Bella. Whre r u?**_

Quickly he sent a reply saying that he was on his way.

"Something wrong?"

Harry glanced up at Jacob who had asked the question. He waved the iphone at them.

"No. It's just…Edward's on his way home." At the mention of the other vampire Jacob's expression quickly turned sour. "Bella hasn't met the rest of my coven so he's bringing her over tonight to introduce her to them. I should be going."

With that said he made to stand up.

"Will we be seeing you again?" Jacob asked as he too stood up. Harry paused and looked up at him in surprise and the shape shifter immediately flushed. "I mean- we haven't finished discussing the treaty. There's still some things we have to sort out."

"Like what?" Jacob opened his mouth again but closed it when nothing came out after a while. There was hummed laughter from Sue.

"You're leaving?" Emily made her way over to them when she had seen Harry stand up.

"Yeah." Harry gave her a somewhat sad smile. He had actually enjoyed the female's company despite the tenseness. "Bella's on her way to the Cullens."

"Oh." Emily glanced at Jacob who looked slightly uncomfortable. "It's been a while since I've seen her. Give her my regards."

Harry gave her a nod. "I will."

"And don't be stranger." Emily pointed a finger at him and narrowed her eyes teasingly. "Come and visit sometime, okay?"

"I'll see. But I'm not making any promises." Harry looked at the four council members humourously. He got an eye roll from Sam while Sue gave him an endearing look.

"Don't forget your jackets." Grabbing the two items from the coat rack Emily handed them over to him.

"I'll give you ride back." Jacob said as he walked over and pulled the sliding door open.

"You don't really ha-"

"I wasn't asking." Jacob cut him off and Harry snapped his mouth shut. "Come on."

Without giving him time to respond the native disappeared out the door and with a wave goodbye to Emily and company Harry followed after him, sliding the door closed behind him as he went.

The sky was a dull grey tonight, the clouds having shifted little from the morning. As he donned his cardigan and jacket Harry could see the white glow of the moon through its masses.

"This way."

Looking over at the voice Harry spotted Jacob standing off to the side of the house. Walking over to him, he faltered when the other proceeded to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you-" Harry hissed, lowering his voice at the last second. "What on _earth_ are you _doing_?"

Muscles rippled as the shirt was shrugged off his shoulders and Jacob tossed the item onto the edge of the porch that extended around the front corner for house.

"The river's almost half an hour by foot." Jacob pointed into the thick forest surrounding Sam's house. He sat down on the porch and started unlacing his boots. "It'll take less than 5 minutes in wolf form.?"

"Oh." Harry blinked and understanding dawned on him when he realized that Jacob was concerned about his clothing.

_So their clothes don't shift with them._

For a second there Harry thought the other was going t-

"Turn around."

He blinked and focused on the other. "Pardon?"

Now barefoot, Jacob fingered both the waistbands of his jeans and briefs. "I need to take off my jeans. Turn around."

If Harry could have blushed he would have. "Oh, right."

Obeying, he quickly turned on his heel and faced the other way before Jacob could see his embarrassed look. Apparently it wasn't successful since there was snort from behind him. He flinched when he heard the distinct sharp sound of a zipper being pulled down, followed closely by the rustle of fabric. There was a heavy sigh as the flapping of the thick material sounded through the night suggesting that the other was straightening out his jeans.

Shifting his jaw Harry tried to focus on anything that would distract him from the fact that there was naked shape shifter behind him. He tensed when there was a sharp intake of breath and Harry felt the others heartbeat pickup. It was accompanied a second later by a light rumbling and heavy footfalls sounding against the leaf covered earth.

The heartbeat had returned to its normal pace but Harry noted that it was louder in volume than before. Hearing a huff from behind him Harry slowly looked over his shoulder, the rest of his body later mimicking the action a second later, and took in the sight before him.

Standing before him was a large reddish brown wolf. Golden brown orbs stared back at him and Harry felt his mouth part slightly in surprise when he realized he recognized the creature.

…_It's him…_

It was the exact same one that had been staring at him lastnight. Before he could give it any more thought the wolf shifted itself on its hind legs allowing Harry to have a sideways view of its long body. Its- _Jacob's_- head tilted towards its back and jeweled eyes widened when he realized what the other was asking.

_"I'll give you a ride home."_

Harry hadn't been thinking _that_ literally.

"You want me to get on?"

Jacob gave a huff before repeating his previous gesture. Hesitating for a second, Harry then walked slowly over to him until he was standing about a hands width from the mass of the large creature. Without thinking his hand came up and brushed against the fur that covered the side of its body. A deep rumbling followed his action and Harry snapped his head to the side. Emerald and crystal clashed with a pair of rich hazel eyes. The latter narrowed slightly in a relaxed manner as they stared calmly down at him.

Running his hand over the fur Harry smiled when the eyes closed briefly in pleasure. Reaching up, Harry grabbed a fistful of hair on his back before pulling himself in one swift movement. Positioning himself so that his knees were bent on either side Harry leaned forward slightly, one hand behind Jacob's right ear while the other on the middle of his neck. Seeing that he was seated properly Jacob faced his head forward moved towards the woods, however the sound the door sliding open once again stopped him.

"Harry? Are you stil- oh wow." They both turned back to see Emily. The female was staring at them with an amazed expression. There was a folded piece of paper in her hand.

"Did I forget something?" Harry asked from his position on Jacob's back.

"What?" The question seemed to snap Emily out of it. "Oh, yeah. You did."

She walked towards them and held up the paper to Harry.

"It's the numbers of all the elders. Incase anything comes up." Having taken it from her Emily stepped back. "I thought you were going to take the truck."

The female sent a sly glance at Jacob's face as she said this. The wolf just huffed at her before turning and walking towards the surrounding forest, its head held high.

"Bye, Emily." Harry called over his shoulder, giving a wave as Jacob took them into the woods.

"See you, Harry!"

He ducked his head down under the various branches as Jacob made his way through the think line of trees. If he had bothered to look back again he would have caught Emily's grin as she did a little dance on the spot, before quickly disappearing back into the house.

They continued on for about a minute or so before coming to a clearing of sorts within the forest. Harry could make out the number of paths that went in every direction. Stopping in the center of the clearing, Jacob faced one of the paths directly ahead of them and gave a whine. Immediately understanding Harry tightened his grip on the fur infront of him and braced himself atop the other's back.

"Ready."

Giving one last huff Jacob turned to face the front and leaped forward into a run, kicking up a cloud of dirt as he went. Wind rushed through his hair and Harry couldn't stop the grin that appeared on his face. The feeling was amazing. Was this what it felt like for Luna and Neville?

Letting out a joyful laugh he watched as the forest rushed past. Below him Jacob growled softly and moments later increased his speed. 3 minutes later the ground started to slope downwards and through the dark Harry could see the river as Jacob raced down the hill. Realizing that he wasn't going to stop Harry locked his legs tighter. Seconds later paws pushed off the ground.

Spreading his arms wide Harry closed his eyes and leaned back, letting out a whoop as they soared through the air, the tails of his jacket and cardigan flapping behind him.

Smiling to himself he chuckled as they landed on the other side, Jacob changing his direction so that they were running along the ravine, heading north. The smile kept for the rest of the journey and Harry couldn't help but express disappointment when he felt Jacob slowing down, before reducing his pace even further to a slow trot.

Ahead of them he could see the road and the turnoff that he recognized led to the Cullens' property. Jacob came to a stop just meters away from street, choosing to keep his large form hidden within the trees. Sliding off his back Harry stepped up beside the wolf.

"Thank you…for the ride back." Raising his hand, Harry scratched behind his ear and Jacob tilted his head to the left to give him more access. Lowering it Harry grinned back as he gave the other a considering look. "It was...interesting meeting you Jacob Black."

What he got in return was a soft rumble that resonated from the wolf's chest. Giving a nod Harry turned and appeared at the entrance of the driveway. Turning back he gave Jacob a wave before disappearing down the drive.

Brown eyes, filled with longing, watched him go before the wolf turned around. Looking over its shoulder one last time, it disappeared into forest, making its way back to the reservation.

Minutes after its departure, lights appeared from down the road. A silver Volvo drove up the lane at a high speed. It slowed down before turning down the drive, the red flash off its taillights fading into the night.

-x-x-x-

* * *

There's Chapter 4 for you. Sorry it took soooooooooo long. Lol!

I've been so busy with tests at uni. It doesn't really help that I'm a science major. The next update won't be up for another week. I'll try my best to keep my updates within a two week period.

Once again I thank everyone for their updates. I should have been clearer in the last chapter note. When I wrote 'Dominant' for Jacob, I was _**only**_ refering to the sex, **NOT** the actual relaltionship. There _will_ also be times where Jacob will want to protect Harry but other than that it will be an equal re. I know some people got confused because I described Harry as being taller(is 6 feet tall?) than in other stories, but come on. Just because he's a bottom in bed doesn't mean he has to look completely like a submissive (that was said with humour by the way! Lol!).

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I was going to clean it up a bit more but apparently there's some chocolate being held hostage if I didn't update.

Cheers,

Aimless Wonder

* * *

-x-x-x-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Crossover: Harry Potter/Twilight Saga: Eclipse

Main Pairings: Jacob/Harry, Edward/Bella, Carlisle/Esme, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice and Neville/Luna

Summary: Carlisle entrusts the help of a few old acquaintances after Alice informs him of the vision she had in the cafeteria. Will these new comers be able to protect Bella from Victoria? And what will this mean for Jacob and the rest of our resident shape shifters.

* * *

-x-x-x-

Seattle had been known to locals to have reasonably busy night life. But not now. The events of the past had sent the city into a state of terror. Out of the city residents wasted no time taking their transports home, while inner city residents bolted themselves into their apartment buildings. Too fearful of what would happen to them if they stepped out onto the streets.

A young girl ran down the walkway as the rain started to pelt down from the skies. The sound of her sneaker clad feet slapping down against the pavement and the various pools of water echoed softly through the early evening. The weather had become extremely bad lately, reflecting the city's current situation.

_Almost there._

Bree Tanner sighed quietly to herself, rounding the corner into the street where her building was located. She had stayed the afternoon at a friend's house trying to finish their history essay which was due in two days time. She had already called her parents and said that she was on her way home. Her friend, Casey, only lived one block away. Pulling her hoodie even further over her head, Bree quickened her pace as she recognized the front steps of her building.

She was only a few meters away from the steps when she heard it.

Bree paused. Looking over her shoulder her eyes landed on the entrance of the alleyway she had just passed. Twisting slightly she continued to stare at the gap between the two buildings trying to listen for anything. When there was nothing but the sound of rain against concrete she turned back, only to freeze and snap her head back in the direction of the alley.

There it was again.

It was almost like a groan.

Turning back to the alley Bree swallowed heavily, her feet carrying her slowly towards the entrance. She stopped again at the edge when it sounded again. She realized it was more a sharp keening sound than a groan.

Stepping from behind the edge of the building her eyes quickly roamed the alleyway for anything out of the ordinary that could be responsible for the sound. She didn't see anything at first until a movement near one of the dumpsters caught her attention.

Her breath caught as she looked at what was obviously a pair of shoe covered feet, the rest of the body hidden behind the dumpster. But it wasn't just the sight of them that made her freeze. It was the fact that they were twitching madly, as if whoever they belonged to was struggling with something.

_Get out of here Bree!_

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind there was a loud snap, causing her to jump on the spot. Her eyes widened as the previously struggling appendages stiffened before abruptly falling to the ground, where they continued to lay still.

Her eyes shifted to the dumpster as a low growl was heard. Time seemed to freeze for Bree as she took in the sight of those legs shake, as whatever was behind the dumpster tore into its body.

_Run Bree!_

Finally snapping out of it, the sixteen year old made to back out of the alley, sticking close to the wall. Her eyes never leaving the scene infront of her. Unfortunately, that meant that she didn't really know what was behind her, and couldn't stop herself in time when she backed up into a pile of garbage bags.

The scrunch and clinking of paper and glass resonated over the heavy downpour of rain. As it died down, so too did the noises coming from behind the dumpster. Bree looked down at the garbage bags in horror before lifting her eyes once again towards the middle of the alley only for her eyes to widen when she took in the figure standing behind the dumpster. She could only stare.

Irises the colour of rubies sparkled at her, set in a face that was all _too_ beautiful. But it wasn't the _beauty_ of the creature standing before her that had caused Bree to freeze.

It was the blood.

Even from the distance she could see it. That thin trickle of red that ran out from the edge of the other's lips and down until it reached the tip of his chin. It's colour bright against the chalky surroundings.

Bree couldn't move. Couldn't take her eyes away. Her mind trying to come to terms with what she was seeing. What was happening. And what was about to happen next.

Tremors started to rake through her as a tongue darted out to lick up the blood, before the creature's mouth pulled back, revealing rows of bloodstained teeth. And it was that sight that caused the tension in Bree to break.

She screamed.

-x-x-x-

**La Push Territory**

The wind blew against the cliff rocks. The hollow sound not really doing anything to disturb the two figures lying in the small clearing near the edge.

"It going to rain soon."

Jacob hummed in response as he stared up at the grey sky. He was currently lying on his back in only a pair of the pack's standard cut off jeans. One hand beneath his head acting as a pillow while the other was wrapped around his companion.

"We should go inside."

The words were soft and he could feel the other's breathe against his chest, yet the male didn't give any indication that he wanted to move.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?" He looked down at the other, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"Do you ever regret this?" He gestured to their prone forms. "Us I mean?"

A frown appeared on his face as the head turned up to him. Jeweled eyes searching for an answer.

"Never." Jacob answered. "Why you asking?"

"I not sure really." Fingers traced a line from his chest, past his heavily muscled torso, until they reached his belly button. Jacob could feel his breath pick up as the finger circled around the sharp dip in his skin.

Shifting so that he was lying on his side, head propped on his palm, Jacob cupped the other's face with his left hand.

"I don't regret anything. Not with you." Jacob held the others eyes as he whispered this. Releasing his face, he quickly pulled the vampire up and over so that he was straddling his thighs. When they were comfortable he fell back to the earth, this time bringing both hands behind his head.

"You sure about that?" There was amusement there.

"Want me to prove it?" Jacob countered as he raised his knees up, causing his partner to slide off his thighs and right onto his lap. Rolling his hips gently he pushed his arousal up against the other's jean-covered buttocks. Desire flared and the other chuckled down at him before leaning forward.

"Jacob."

Jacob stared up into emerald blue ice as those lips stopped millimeters from his own. "Yeah?"

He saw the corners of those eyes pull up slightly. The other was smirking at him now. "Wake up."

"Huh?"

"Jacob!"

"Wha-"

"Get up!"

Jacob shot up in bed as his father's voice rang clear through his ears. "Dad?"

Billy Black shook his head at his son in amusement. "Rise and shine sleepyhead. Breakfast's ready. Come and eat. Embry and Quil are here."

"Oh…yeah." The bed creaked as he flopped back down, a hand coming to rub against his face before he left it lying over his eyes. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay." The sound of wheels squeaking followed. "Oh… …and Jake?"

"Whhaaat?" Jacob groaned at his father, arm still over his face.

"You might wanna take care of your problem before you come out." Billy's voice sounded extremely uncomfortable.

Raising his hand Jacob tilted his head to stare at his father who was in the corridor, a hand on the door. "Huh?"

The elder man didn't say anything. Just sighed and waved a hand at Jacob's body, before pulling the door shut.

Blinking sleepily at his bedroom door, Jacob lifted his head to stare down at himself. It took him less than a second to understand what his father had been talking about.

"Fuck!"

Springing up, face flushed, Jacob immediately tried to cover himself up only to realize that there wasn't anyone else in the room. Looking down again he couldn't help but groan at the prominent tent in the sheet that was covering the lower part of his body.

"Nice one, Jake." He scoffed at himself, ignoring the throbbing in his groin. _Dad just caught you with a boner._

He could only imagine the kind of shit he'd have to deal with with both Quil and Embry. Not to mention the rest of the pack when they found out. Paul especially. His pack brother hadn't wasted any time in giving him lip for the past week after the tensions had passed.

In response Jacob had given him a dislocated shoulder and two broken noses to match. The later being two days in a row.

_I'll dislocate his jaw this time… …at least he won't be able to talk for a while…_

Giving his thoughts a rest, he flopped back down on the bed. Unfortunately his position had shifted due to spring up earlier, thus there was a resounding THUNK as the back of his head came into contact with the thick metallic frame at the head of the bed. Jacob only had time to utter a curse in surprise before pausing, his eyes darting around in frustrated confusion at the sound of metal groaning.

Two seconds later the whole bed went crashing to the floor.

"_OOOOOHHHHHHHHHH COME ON_!"

-x-x-x-

Billy stared down the short hallway as he heard the crash followed by his son's exclamation. He dreaded to know what that was about.

_I'll find out later._

That thought in mind he turned and wheeled his way to the small breakfast table where Embry and Quil were already sitting. The two were also staring at the corridor.

"He's awake." Embry mumbled around his six layered toasted bacon sandwich and even Billy couldn't help but stare.

_I know I had a healthy appetite when I was their age but damn... ...what in the… … …is that peaNUT BUTTER! _Billy shivered and swallowed the bile he felt rising in his throat.

"Yep." Quil said in agreement to Embry's comment as Billy took sip of his coffee.

"I thought you boys had the day off. Sam gone somewhere?" Billy asked reaching for a piece of toast of his own. Grabbing the butter knife he ignored the peanut butter and went straight for the jam.

"Not for long." Embry was the one to answer while Quil just nodded his head. "He just drove up to Port Angelus. Something to do with the wedding."

"He asked for Embry and me to fill in for him." Quil continued the explanation. "They'll be back after lunch. He also said for Jake to take the weekend off. Give him some time to recharge his batteries."

Billy nodded at that. Jacob had been staying up the longest for patrol the past week. The pack and elders had understood though. Jacob's imprinting was even more complicated than Sam's. And that was saying something. From what he'd gathered from Sam, Jacob had been spending most of his patrols near the boundary line. He would also wander into their territory but never too close to the actual residence lest the Cullens become suspicious.

Embry's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Speaking of recharge." Quil looked at his friend in question. "What's up with your granddad?"

"Ateara?" Billy shot his nephew a concerned look. "Something wrong with him?"

"No, No." Quil was shaking his head. "Embry didn't mean anything like that."

Billy looked between the two males in confusion. "Then?"

"Old Quil's been acting really weird lately." Embry clarified, though this only made Billy more confused. "He's been doing all this crazy stuff."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Quil rolled his eyes in agreement. "Yesterday afternoon I found him sitting up in the tree out back."

"Up in the tree? The big one?" Billy asked skeptically, which turned to disbelief when he got a nod. "The lowest branch is over 4 meters up! How did he get up there!"

"Said he climbed." Quil was obviously baffled as he was. "Sue said he spent the whole of yesterday running around with the girls. Funny thing _is_, he tired _them_ out instead of the other way around."

"It's like he's found some new energy or something." Embry put in. "Freaky if you ask me."

Quil and Billy made sounds in agreement before the table fell silent as breakfast continued. It didn't last long though due to the sound a door flying open down and heavy footsteps. Seconds later Jacob appeared around the corner dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and brown t-shirt, scowl on his face and muttering under his breath.

"Hey Jake!" Quil greeted his cousin with his usual cheeriness. Embry snorted in his seat when all the other got in response was a grunt. "Yeesh. A good morning to you too."

_That_ got him a glare as the other came to stand in front of the table.

"You guys done?" Jacob waved his hand down at the small breakfast spread.

"Not yet." Embry said as he took another bite of his sandwich. He squawked when it was taken from him. "Hey! I'm eating that!"

"Too bad." Jacob retorted, and before the Embry could stop him, shoved the rest of the sandwich into his mouth. As he chewed, Jacob smirked down at the other.

"What the hell's your problem?" Embry scowled up at him in confusion, only for it to be replaced by a smirk of his own a few seconds later. "Don't matter. I'll find out eventually."

From his seat, Quil snickered up at the expression on Jacob's face before giving Embry a high five. If looks could kill they'd be burning in the pits of hell right now. Billy winced before giving his son a sympathetic look.

"Great." Jacob huffed. "First the bed. Now I gotta deal with yo-"

"Bed?" Billy straightened in his chair as he heard the first part. "What happened to the bed?"

He blinked at his son's blank stare. Instead of answering his question Jacob turned back to the other two.

"You two. Get lost. I'll be in the garage, dad."

What followed next was the prodding and shoving of two shape shifters out the back door. Billy shook his head after them.

_Damn kids_ was his last thought before he continued on with his breakfast.

-x-x-x-

**Cullen Household**

"Coming hunting with us?"

Harry twisted around as Luna appeared next to him on the balcony. Almost a week had passed since his meeting with the La Push pack and Harry hadn't decided whether or not he should pay them a visit.

"I'm fine." He turned back to stare out over the landscape. It was hard to tell from the frontal view, but the Cullens' household was actually located just on the edge of a very steep hill. The view was spectacular. One could make out the river that divided the territories as well as the small line of mountain ranges of which the La Push settlement was located behind. "I fed before starting patrol."

Luna nodded in response before twirling gracefully around and settling back against balcony fence. "What happened down there?"

"What do you mean?" When he looked at her curiously Luna swayed her head backwards in the general direction of the mountains.

"Not sure." She tilted her head back further until she was looking up at the sky. The light of the morning sun was already apparent through the clouds. "But you've definitely been acting a little differently this past week. Ever since you came back. The others may not have noticed but for Neville and I who have known you practically all your life, it's there."

Harry pondered this. Had he been acting differently? Distracted maybe. But different? Not that he could tell.

"You should explore this."

"Explore this?" Harry chuckled lightly at his sister's wording. "You think I should go back to La Push?"

"You don't seem opposed to the idea. And you said so yourself that you've been given an open invitation." The blonde replied as she looked back at the house. "Plus I haven't really felt anything worrying about you being there."

A delicate frown appeared on her face as she stared at glass panes of the sliding doors.

Harry was instantly on alert. "Luna? Is it Victoria?"

"No… …not her." He raised a brow at the look she gave him, as if trying to verify something, before it was replaced with a reassuring smile. "Just a feeling… ... ...as always."

"Good or bad?" Harry looked back at the house, half expecting Alice to appear.

"About the situation with Victoria? Bad obviously." Luna sighed dramatically at that. "But I haven't felt any spikes so nothing new seems to be happening right now. But with _you_… … …the feelings are all quite positive."

"Hmm." Harry nodded and turned back to the view. "Maybe I _will_ pop down there for a visit."

Deciding that he'd think on the matter later he shifted the subject. "What do you think of her?"

"Bella?" Luna asked and Harry nodded again.

The first meeting between Edward's human and himself hadn't been enough for Harry to get a good observation of her personality. In terms of looks however, she was attractive. Most would have called her plain and in a way they were right. Isabella Swan was plain beautiful. She may not have had the extreme image that Rosalie portrayed but that did not mean that that there was anything wrong with the teenager.

"She's certainly different from a normal human." Luna's voice sounded through his thoughts. "Intriguing. A lot of potential for an immortal."

"Indeed." Harry said in agreement.

With the current patrolling schedule Harry hadn't really had the opportunity to talk with Luna and Neville. Most of the time he was paired with either Edward, Carlisle or Esme. Today was actually one of the days where he had gotten a short break, and even that had almost come to an end.

Esme had gone down south to see a client. Carlisle had been busy at the hospital the last few days. There was a bad case of the flu going around, not surprising when one took into account the number of days it rained in the area. This left Rosalie and the rest of the males, who were all currently out hunting.

When they had organized the hunting schedule Harry had considered an alternative. With his ability to heal he could have easily brought a doe to the Cullen's residence and both covens could have fed from the creature. But he had immediately dismissed the idea, due to the fact that he _did_ have a conscience. It _would_ have been easier to just have a single doe or deer at the house, but the idea of caging up an animal so that they could all feed from it hadn't sat right with Harry. He'd rather have hunted it down in the wild as nature intended.

So when the article about a certain mountain lion problem up in Canada appeared, it had given them the perfect excuse to drag a reluctant mind reader away. There had been resistance, but then Edward had been no match for Rosalie.

Having rallied her 'troops', the blonde vamp had promptly ordered the three powerhouses of the two families to back her up. The three being Emmett, Jasper and Emmett's newly dubbed twin Neville. Harry had actually felt something akin to pity when he had watched the three of them escort Edward into the woods, Rosalie leading the march up towards the borders of their northern neighbour.

But then again he did agree with female's reasoning. For out of all of them, it was Edward that had needed the hunt the most.

Thus with two thirds of the household out, it was only Alice, Luna and Harry that were home, though soon there would be none. At least for several hours. The two females hadn't fed in just over a day.

"Luna?" Alice appeared behind them. "You ready?"

The blonde nodded before turning to Harry. "You sure you don't want to join us?"

Harry shook his head at her offer. "It's alright. I'll have to keep an eye on Bella anyway. She's supposed to be working today."

Alice and Luna made sounds in understanding. "Well. If anything comes up we'll let you know."

With that said both vampires disappeared off the edge of the balcony and into the woods. Watching them go, Harry turned and made his way into the house to shower and change. Ten minutes later he was in Edward's Volvo and on the road.

-x-x-x-

"Okay. You can do this. Fifth time's a charm."

Charlie Swan muttered to himself as he leaned over the stove in his little kitchen. The chief of police was currently in the development of making breakfast for both his daughter and himself.

Well... ..._attempting_ to make breakfast would have been more accurate. It had already been half an hour since he had started and he still hadn't managed to come up with a proper batch of scrambled eggs. The first four were currently lying in a heap at the bottom of the trash bin. Burnt beyond recognition.

He didn't quite understand it. It was no secret that Charlie loved his food. He even had a deep respect for it. Worshipped it even. But apparently the feeling wasn't mutual. Though maybe today he'd have a little break.

Lifting the pan up from the burner he cautiously took a sniff of his work.

"Finally!"

Grinning he transferred the contents of the pan onto a readied plate before turning and placing it back on the stove. Putting more oil in, he reached for the carton of eggs on the counter and winced when he realized there were only two left.

_Dammit_. And he'd just bought that yesterday too.

Giving a sigh he cracked them open over the pan and put the shells back in the carton with the others. He'd buy another one today while Bella was at work. Waiting for the eggs to fry he heard the sound of footfalls on the staircase.

_Bella! Crap!_

Charlie immediately gathered the empty carton of eggs in his hand. Lifting the lead of the bin he chucked it inside among the charred remains before quickly resuming his position at the stove, whistling an odd tune from his lips.

_Clear the scene of all evidence._

The tune cut off as he cackled silently at his own thought.

"Dad?"

Turning around at his daughter's voice Charlie gave her his best smile. She was currently standing at the entrance to the kitchen, one hand raised near her head holding an earphone away from her ear.

"Morning sunshine!"

Bella raised brow at his greeting before noticing where he was standing.

"_What_ are you doing?" There was a hint of alarm in her question as she took a step closer. The other earphone was out as well, both of them falling down the front of her maroon sweater.

"Cooking." Charlie shrugged as if it were the most common thing in the world. He watched as Bella narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why?" Alarm gave way to suspicion.

"I figured with you working today and studying for finals you could use a break." He explained casually. "Don't worry. No ulterior motives this time. I promise. Just me trying to make breakfast. I already made you eggs. See."

Waving to the plate on the table with the spatula Charlie smiled when he saw Bella move towards it. Picking up the fork lying near the plate of scrambled eggs she speared some of it before lifting it to her mouth. Taking the bite, she chewed slowly.

"Not bad." Bella commented as she took another bite. "I'm impressed."

Charlie let out a smug smile at this. "There may be hope for me yet."

"Clearly." Bella spoke from behind him. "Hey- um Dad?"

He turned back to face the table. "Yeah?"

Bella swallowed her mouthful before speaking again. "Have you seen my keys? I can't find them anywhere."

"Yeah. Found them in the living room. They're in my room." He nodded his head up at the ceiling. "Nightstand."

"Thanks." Bella said as she got up and exited the kitchen. Her feet sounding up the staircase.

Charlie turned back to the eggs which were almost done, the odd whistling returning to his lips. Only for it to be cut off yet again by are different sound. A sound that he had come to dislike over the past several months.

"You gotta be kidding me."

He only knew of one engine in the whole vehicle populace of Forks that made that high revving sound. The pretty boy was back.

_Well there's no way in hell he's ruining our breakfast._ Setting the spatula down, he grabbed the dishcloth from the rack above the sink and exited the kitchen.

_Doesn't he know that time it is!_

Wiping his hands with it Charlie stalked towards the front door, stomping the last few steps before he reached it, hoping the boy would get the message that he wasn't welcome at the moment.

Flipping the lock he grabbed the handle and wrenched open the door with more force than was necessary.

"You know it's pretty early in the morning to be here Ed…" Charlie trailed off momentarily and did a quick double take. "…who?..."

The end of his sentence came out as a question because he was currently confused. Because the male standing before him was definitely _not_ Edward. Three things told him this.

The first was the height. Charlie had always found himself having to look up when talking to his daughter's boyfriend since Edward was a few inches taller than his own 6'1'. The male infront of him seemed to be of a similar height to himself.

The second was the skin tone. This person obviously lived somewhere with a decent amount of sunlight. His lightly tanned skin was proof of that.

The third was the most obvious of the three that Charlie wondered why he hadn't noticed it first. _Contacts?_

As an afterthought his own eyes went to the side and spotted the Silver Volvo parked next to the sidewalk. That _was_ Cullen's car. Charlie looked back at the stranger. _Then who the heck was this guy?_

"Can I help you?" Charlie asked in his gruff but still polite voice. The young male didn't get the chance to answer.

"Edward?" Bella's voice rang from behind him and Charlie turned to her. He saw her eyes widen in surprise as she caught sight of who was at the door. "Harry! Hey!"

"You know him?" Charlie asked in surprise as he turned back to towards the male. Harry.

"Yeah." Bella came closer towards the door. "Um Dad, this is Harry. He's a family friend of the Cullens. His family's staying with them. Harry this is my dad. Charlie."

"Harry Evans." The said male held out a hand in greeting.

"Charlie Swan." Taking the offered hand, it was then that Charlie realized the younger male- Teenager? Adult? Was hard to tell- had a bunch of shopping plastics in his other hand. With what he didn't know.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything." Harry gestured at them in apology and Charlie raised a brow at the accent. "Everyone's out of the house and I was bored. Bella offered to show me around town so I thought I'd come around for a visit."

Harry paused before he inhaled slightly. His gaze then shifted past them. "Something burning?"

"Burning?" Bella asked confused while Charlie felt his eyes widen in horror at the question.

_HOLY-_

Scrambling around he rushed back to the kitchen. His action startling Bella, who hurriedly stepped to the side to avoid being ploughed down by her own father.

_Nonononononononon! NO!_

Entering the kitchen he rushed and lifted the pan of the stove- smoking and all- before quickly moving towards the sink. Holding the pan under the faucet he reached for the tap.

He thought he heard Bella say something before he got a face full of steam.

-x-x-x-

Bella moved to the side as Charlie ran past her towards the kitchen. Giving a Harry a confused look she quickly went after him and heard him cursing.

"Dad, what-" Bella broke off as she saw what he was about to do. "No! Don't!"

Too late.

Charlie Swan dropped the pan into the sink and took a few steps back in surprise. He continued to cough as steam seemed to explode off the hot metal as the water from the faucet run over it.

The extra steam crowded the kitchen and Bella moved forward past her father towards the sink. Grabbing the pan she filled it to the brim with water before turning off the faucet and opening the window above the sink. She didn't notice Harry switch the stove off and open all the other windows in the room. Turning back to her father she found him leaning against the pantry door, coughing his eyes out.

"You okay?" She got more coughing in return. Patting him on the back she turned to Harry. He was currently using a dishcloth to wave the steam out the windows.

"Remind me never to do that again." Charlie said after about a minute.

"What? Make breakfast?" Bella smiled in amusement at the scowl she got in return. The scowl morphed in an apologetic pout when Charlie looked over at the sink.

"Sorry about breakfast, Bells." His gaze shifted to the table. "Looks like you'll only be having eggs for breakfast."

"Well then it's your lucky day." Both father and daughter turned to look at Harry who had spoken. The male indicated the plastic bags he had left on the counter. "I took the liberty of buying breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Bella looked at the plastics. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know." Shrugging, the male went over to the purchases. "But I thought I'd buy something anyway, since I did come rather early."

Something turned out to be some _things_. Coffee. Bacon and Eggs. Sausages. Hash browns. As well as a container of mixed fruit. Bella was very aware of the fact that her father was practically drooling and was inching closer to the table every second.

"Bella told me you're a police officer so I decided to get this as well." Harry shook the last box at them, before handing it directly to Charlie. "I've seen it in so many American movies so I thought there must be some truth to the cliché."

Recognizing the logo of the local bakery, Bella moved to her father's side to see what was inside. When she did, doe coloured eyes looked up Harry in knowing disbelief. The vampire just winked back at her and a smiled when her father looked up to thank him.

Ten minutes later saw herself and Harry getting into Edward's Volvo.

"Donuts?" Bella said as she buckled herself into the passenger seat. "Really?"

"You say it as if I bought your father something extremely extravagant." Harry replied as he started the engine before putting the car into gear.

Bella snorted at that as she shook her head, a smile on her lips.

"You're now officially on his top favourite peoples list." She said. "Edward told you about him?"

Harry smiled as he shrugged. "He did mention that you father wouldn't exactly be an easy person to win over. Though I find that that was a bit of an exaggeration."

"It wasn't." Bella reassured him and Harry gave her a questioning look. "Dad doesn't liked Edward very much after what happened. But he gets along great with Alice. And now you. Good move on the donuts by the way."

"Yes well sugar is an important part of the human diet." Harry said absently as he made a turn down one of the streets that would lead them directly into town. "How long will you be working today?"

"Depends." Bella shifted in her seat slightly. Staring out the windscreen at shops going past. "I'm only ever needed if it's really busy. But I don't think it will be today."

Hearing Harry hum in agreement Bella took the opportunity to observe the being beside her. She had to admit that he was a sight to behold. Not that she was attracted to him. She was deeply in love with Edward. But one would seriously have to be as blind as a bat to not notice Harrison Evans. Though shorter than Edward, the older vampire had slightly more muscle mass. Perfect for his height. She had that pegged down to his age. Harry had said that he had been just 20 years of age when he had been turned.

The cutting of the engine jerked her to the present and Bella noticed that they had reached their destination.

"We're here." Harry said as he withdrew the keys from the ignition before opening his door. Blinking, Bella opened her door and got out after a few seconds.

Closing the doors behind them they both made their way across the carpark. There was only one other car there today, a black Honda civic hatchback belonging to the Newton family.

Rounding the corner to the hiking store Bella waited as Harry held the door open for her.

"After you." The vampire said, making a sweeping motion with his hand.

Bella grinned in response before entering, Harry following her lead. The chime above the door sounding again as it closed behind them.

-x-x-x-

Newton's Olympic Outfitters was empty except for two occupants. One male and one female. From their facial structure it was obvious that the two were mother and son.

"Bella!" The female said in surprise as her eyes landed on said person, her eyes widening even further as they moved on to Harry. The blonde male was also eyeing him in surprise. Harry recognized him one of the spectators that had been present in the car park a week ago.

"Morning Karen." The teen greeted in amusement, indicating she knew exactly what had caught her boss's attention. The woman's eyes immediately moved back to the Bella and she blushed. "Hey Mike."

Harry took the opportunity to walk over to one of the aisles which displayed hiking boots. As he did scanned the merchandise he listened to the conversation that was going on behind him. It looked like Bella had a free day today due to the fact that the mother, Karen, was currently telling her that they wouldn't really need her today. Much to the frustration of her son.

Seeing enough Harry turned and went to join them, causing the conversation to halt.

"Everything alright, Bella?" Harry asked as he came up behind her, giving a smile to the other two. He watched as- like Isabella's father- Karen Newton's eyes widened as the accent.

"Looks like I don't need to work." Bella replied as she shrugged up at him. Unable to resist the temptation to be a little cheeky he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Then it looks like I have you all to myself today." Harry replied before giving her what he knew was a serene smile.

The gesture certainly didn't go unnoticed by the other two. The blonde teenager, Mike, was gaping at him while his mother's eyes looked as if they were about to fall right out of their sockets. The only one who wasn't gaping was Bella, who looked like she wanted nothing better than to whack him over the head with the stack of papers she was currently holding onto. Rolling her eyes up at him Bella gave Mike and his mother a parting look.

"We'll be going now." Bella waved the stack of papers at them. "See you at school Mike. All the best with your studies."

"Bye Bella." Mike's farewell was faint as he waved halfheartedly. Holding the door open, Harry smiled and gave them his customary two-fingered salute before following out after her.

As soon as the two rounded the corner out of site of the shop window, Bella immediately spun around and made to hit him but Harry easily dodged the swipe.

"Did you really have to do that?" Bella groaned as she stood there, hands on hips. Turning with him as he walked past her.

"Oh, come on now. Can't you let a vampire have a bit of fun?" Laughing he spun around to face her, walking backwards. Bella had no choice but to follow unless she wanted to get left behind.

When she scoffed at him Harry let out another laugh.

"Did you not see the look on his face?" He shook his head, eyeing her teasingly. "Is Edward aware of your other interests?"

Bella blanched at that. "He's a friend. Nothing else."

"I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind a little competition." Harry replied and Bella snorted.

"You sound just like my dad."

He grinned at that before turning around and calling over his shoulder. "Great minds think alike."

Deactivating the security alarm for the Volvo Harry opened the driver's door but stopped. He turned around and noticed that Bella hadn't followed him the last few meters towards the car. She was staring down at the stack of papers clutched in her hands. A somewhat sorrowful expression on her face.

"Bella?" Appearing infront of her in an instant Harry looked at her face in worry before looking down at the paper. It didn't take him long to connect the dots. "I see."

As he stared down at the art of the wolf howling towards the moon, large hazel eyes seemed to gaze up from the paper at him. The colour faded into glossy black pitched orbs resting in a russet toned face. Rugged. Sharp… … …yet smooth at the same time.

"I-" The vision faded as Harry blinked to the present. His eyes returned to Bella who had spoken. "I'll… …just put these in the trash."

He didn't say anything as she walked toward the dumpsters that were placed against the building they had just exited. Getting into the car, he watched as Bella as reached the nearest dumpster. Placing her hand on the large lid Bella paused. She was still looking at the papers in her other hand.

Having already made his decision Harry retracted his iPhone from his jacket pocket and waited. No doubt he would be getting a call very soon. Alice, after all, would be keeping a close eye. As predicted, the ringing of his cell alerted him and Harry wasted no time in answering it.

"Hello, Alice."

"Harry!" Alice's alarmed voice blasted through the connection, before she spoke at a speed too fast for humans to be able to keep up with. "It's Bella! Is she there! I just saw her disap-"

"Everything alright, Alice." Harry interrupted. "I'm taking her down to La Push."

"What!" Alice practically screeched down the line. "Harry! When Edward finds out-"

"I'll deal with Edward." There was a scoff from the other end. "Has Luna felt anything?"

"What? Hold on." There was a shuffle of noise and he listened as Alice repeated his question. "No. She hasn't."

"Good. Just keep keeping tabs. I'll call you if anything happens."

Not waiting for an answer he ended the call but didn't pocket the phone. Instead he opened the directory and he scrolled down the list, coming to a stop at one of the newest entries. Tapping the call button he held the phone to his ear again. There were a total of five rings before it was answered.

"Hello?"

The heavy voice sounded through the connection. Harry could hear the slight confusion in it due to its recipient not recognizing the number.

"Hello, Jacob." Harry greeted the Quileute at a normal speed.

There was an immediate intake of breathe followed by a loud clanking sound. _That_ was followed seconds later by further crashing of metal in the background.

Looking down at his phone oddly, Harry brought it back up to the side of his face. "Jacob? Is everything alright?"

"Harry! What? Oh- yeah- everything's fi-" More clattering in the background followed by another loud crash. A string of curses had Harry raising his eyebrows. "Just- ah shit- just give me a sec-"

There was more noise after that, the sounds of metal clinking together and then the sound of a door being opened.

"Harry!" Jacob's voice sounded again. "You still there!"

"Still here." Harry answered. "Is this a bad time? Cause I could call Emily instead if-"

"No!" Jacob cut him off before there he let out a sigh from the other end. "Sorry. It's fine. What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Harry paused, lost for a moment before he remembered why he was calling. "Bella and I are on our way down to La Push. Thought I'd let you know since it's you that she's obviously coming to see."

When he didn't get a response Harry wondered if the other had even heard him. "Jacob?"

"Bella. Right… …Bella. Yeah sure." Jacob replied and Harry didn't miss the tone.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic." He laughed slightly. "Considering what Edward's told me."

"You spoke to him, did you?" There was a slight sneer in the shape shifter's voice.

"We _do_ live in the same house." Harry couldn't stop himself from answering in amusement.

There was a brief pause. "Yeah well- whatever he's told you- it's all _bull_."

"Oh?" Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion, wondering why the other was getting so defensive. "So you and Bella _aren't_ close friends?"

"…"

"…"

"Okay, _that_ part's true… …wait." Another small pause before Jacob spoke again. "You're coming too?"

"I did say 'Bella and I' did I not?" Harry asked, wondering why the other had whispered his question.

"Yeah."

He could practically see the smile in his voice as it was followed by a soft huff of laughter.

"Yeah you did."

For several seconds Harry didn't say anything but just listened to the other's breathing across the line.

"We'll…" Harry swallowed unnecessarily, unsure what was going on with himself. "We'll be by in ten."

"…Sure…"

Not knowing what else to say Harry lowered the phone. He hesitated for just an instant before ending the call with a tap of his thumb, after which he just continued to stare down at screen. Absently his other hand came up to rub at his clothed chest. The door of the car opening and Bella getting in brought him out of his thoughts.

He didn't bother asking if everything was alright since they obviously weren't. Starting the car he pulled out of the parking lot and drove back the way they had come before stopping at the only set of traffic lights that the small town had. Bella remained quite beside him, staring straight ahead out the glass.

When the light turned green and Harry took a right turn which would take them down west. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bella turn her head to him, puzzled.

"Harry?" Her tone matched her expression.

Instead of answering her he just shifted up a gear before flooring the gas pedal. The Volvo shot forward down the highway at incredible speed.

"I thought you would want to pay your Quileute friends a visit." Bella sucked in a breath at this before her expression turned hopeful.

"You're taking me down to the reservation?" At his nod Bella slumped back in her seat. "What about Edward?"

"We'll deal with him when we get back." Harry stated simply and the car fell silent. It was three minutes later that Harry took the turn off that would lead them straight to the Reservation.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of something beyond the window. Turning his head to see what it was, a small smile touched his lips. "Looks like we've got a welcoming committee."

Harry nodded his head towards his window and rested back into his seat while Bella leaned forward against her seatbelt.

"Oh my god!" Her eyes widened as she caught the figure outside within the trees. "Is that Jacob!"

The large reddish brown wolf bounded through the forest, seeming to effortlessly keep pace with the speed of the Volvo. Harry noticed that there were others too that were running within the woods. The wolves followed them for almost a minute before disappearing when they reached the outskirts of the small town. As they passed it and Harry made the last turn, he noticed that Bella was literally holding on to the edge of her seat.

"There he is!" Bella pointed out the window at Jacob who Harry had already seen. The Quileute was standing infront of the small red house that Harry remembered passing when Emily had brought him down.

_So this is where he lives._

Slowing to a stop Harry pulled the car into the drive behind the Ford pickup. He hadn't even cut the engine before Bella was out the door.

"Jacob!"

Exiting at a slower pace, Harry closed his door and walked over to where Jacob was currently spinning Bella around in a circle. The native only had on a pair of jeans leaving the rest of him bare. At his approach the shape shifter immediately stopped spinning. A blinding smile appeared on the larger male's face.

"Harry."

Bella let out a yelp as she was abruptly released. Landing on her feet she staggered backwards a step before falling to the ground on her backside.

"Owww." Rubbing her posterior, Bella glanced up at the tall male. "_Jake_."

"Oh, sorry Bells." Jacob said sheepishly as he helped her up from the ground just as the fly screen for the front door swung open and Billy Black appeared in the doorway.

"Hey there, Bella!" Billy greeted her before his eyes turned to him. "Harry! Good to see you again! I was wondering where Jake had gone off."

"Morning, Billy." They both chorused and Bella went to over to talk to him when he asked how her father was doing. Facing Jacob, Harry held out his hand in greeting.

"Hello again, Jacob."

Moving forward, a new grin in place, Jacob grasped his hand. That wasn't all he did. On reflex, Harry stiffened his stance- eyes wide- when he felt the tug on his hand. Unfortunately for him he had severely underestimated the other's strength. Long, heavily muscled arms wrapped around him bringing Harry chest to chest with the native, the tips of his shoe covered feet just brushing the surface of the ground beneath them.

Still in shock, Harry just stared unseeingly up over Jacob's shoulder. His other senses however, seemed to be working perfectly. He picked up the sharp smell of pine as it invaded his nostrils. There was also the sweet wafting of something else which he couldn't identify and could almost taste. Together, the two overshadowed the musky scent of canine, making it less prominent. The heavy mix also sending Harry's mind into a slight haze.

The amount of heat that rolled off the other in waves was also noticeable. Unconsciously, his hands came up on either side of Jacob's large torso. The pads of his fingers just a hair's breathe away when he heard a sigh close to his ear.

The actual hug itself only lasted three seconds, Jacob giving him a squeeze before letting him go. The fact that he _felt_ it was enough to tell Harry that had he been human, he would be on his way to Carlisle for a case of broken ribs.

Feet once again flat on the ground Harry took an automatic step back, the fog over his mind lifting. He shot a look to the side to find that Billy was still in conversation with Bella. With her back to them Bella was completely unaware of what had just happened. Billy on the other hand had a clear view and there was no doubt in his mind that Jacob's father had seen what had happened.

"Sorry." Jacob smiled down at him. He looked anything but. "Couldn't help myself."

Before Harry could think of a response they were interrupted.

"So Jake." Bella walked back over to them after speaking to Billy. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much." Jacob shrugged at her, tearing his gaze away from Harry's.

As the two of them conversed he slowly moved over to Billy who was still in the doorway. Neither of them spoke for a while, Harry still trying to find a suitable explanation for what had just occurred. He kept coming up blank.

"How are things up in Forks?"

Harry faced Billy. "Pardon?"

"How are things up in Forks?" Billy repeated casually, seemingly not surprised at his lack attention.

"Oh." Harry half turned to look back at Bella and Jacob. "Nothing unusual at the moment. We're all on shifts. It's my turn to watch Bella."

Billy made a sound in understanding before wheeling around. "Come on in. You can keep me company while those two catch up."

Taking a last glance at 'those two' Harry followed after him. He entered into what served as the laundry room for the Blacks before moving into what was the kitchen and living room. There was a door directly infront of him leading out back and a corridor to the left which probably led to some sleeping quarters. All in all the house was indeed small, but not enough to be considered crapped. For Billy at least. Harry didn't know how Jacob managed. The clinking of porcelain made him turn.

Billy had wheeled over to the small table where he began to clean off the leftovers of what Harry assumed was breakfast.

"Let me help."

With the table clear, the remainder of the morning was spent just talking. Billy hadn't spoken of what had happened with Jacob. Harry didn't know whether to be grateful or bothered at the other's indifference. That gave them time to talk about the other's life and Harry found himself learning a lot about the man that was Billy Black. One of them being that the elder was a craftsman. And by the looks of things, an extremely skilled one. When he had suggested that the native market his work on a larger scale Billy had laughed.

"I'm just saying." Harry said as he turned the carving of a bear around in his hands. It was one of many that decked the shelves of the storage closet. "I know several people who would be interested in what you have to offer."

"Like who?"

"My sister, Luna, for one." Harry smirked when Billy gaped at him. Esme also came to mind when he thought about it.

"I don't know." Billy shuffled in his seat. "Emily's been trying to get me to expand beyond the shop but I'm not really in any condition to do that. And Jacob's already busy with his garage."

"Fair enough." Harry replied, placing the bear back on the shelf. He spotted another carving on the shelf right above it and his eyes lit up in surprise. "You also do flowers?"

"Not many." Billy replied realizing which carving Harry was looking at. "Animals are more my forte."

"Still." Taking it off the shelf Harry examined it. The carving was of a bouquet of roses set in a bowl. The bowl itself having the same diameter as Harry's palm. Even with his enhanced vision he couldn't make out any rough edges. Even the petals were perfect.

Turning, Harry gave the man a considering look and raised the carving in his hand. "Would you be willing to make another?"

"You want one?" Billy tilted his head at the offer. Harry nodded, the bouquet already back on the shelf.

"For my brother, Neville." He explained as he joined Billy in the hallway. "His birthday's coming up."

"You still celebrate your birthdays!" Billy's disbelief was understandable.

Harry shrugged. "The Cullens have been celebrating their graduations for years."

Billy had no response to that.

"So how about it?" Harry offered again. "Will you do it?"

If it helped his son in getting the love of his life Billy was all for it. The money wouldn't hurt either. "Sure. What exactly do you want?"

Harry didn't go much into the details, just the outline. He'd leave the rest of it for Billy to decide. The only thing he'd made any stress on was the size. Harry had wanted the carving for a necklace and he didn't want it made out of wood either. He'd provide Billy with the necessary equipment if he needed it.

"I'll see what I can come up with." Billy said wheeling himself towards his bedroom. "I'll start on some mock-ups. Take a look around while I'm busy."

Harry watched him disappear into his room, before turning and exiting the corridor and then out the back door.

For such a small house the Blacks had a rather large compound. The only other structure on the land was the barn like garage that he had seen earlier. There was a small boat overturned to his left. Billy probably used it for fishing.

Moving on he walked along the tree line until he was behind the garage. Coming around the side Harry stopped when he saw that one of its rusted double doors was open, Jacob's scent coming from within. Since he hadn't heard anyone inside Harry gave in to his curiosity and entered.

It was as if a small earthquake had hit. Various vehicle parts littered the floor and Harry came to the conclusion that this was where Jacob had been when he had called. He knew this wasn't its normal state since the other half of the garage was still organized.

"What do we have here?" Harry murmured as he walked over to the dirt bike that was right in the middle of the mess. Gripping a handle bar he crouched down and took a look at the engine. From what he saw, Jacob was just as good a mechanic as his father was a craftsman. All the coverings and majority of the framework also looked to be made from scratch.

Hearing footsteps approaching in the distance Harry waited until the other was nearly at the door before rising from his position. Turning around he watched as the apparent owner of the garage filled up the open doorway.

"You're back." Harry said, not moving from his spot as Jacob walked in. "Bella?"

Jacob jerked a thumb to the side of the garage, in the general direction of his house. "At home. Few of the pack are there as well."

Humming at the information Harry swept his hand casually towards the dirt bike. "I couldn't help but admire your work. _Veerrry_ impressive."

"Thanks." Jacob replied, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against a nearby support pole. "Bella says I'm the best mechanic this side of Forks."

"And exactly how many mechanics does Bella know 'this side of Forks'?"

He watched as a light flush graced Jacob's cheeks before he shrugged it off. "Just me."

"Just you." Shoulders also shrugging, he grinned back in mockery. However it disappeared when the other continued to stare at him. "What is it?"

"Yo-." Shaking his head, as if to clear himself from a trance, Jacob pushed off the post. "It's nothing. We should be getting back."

Spinning on his heel Jacob headed towards the doorway. He had just reached it when he found his way blocked, Harry having appeared infront of him.

"Why did you hug me?" Jacob jerked his head back at the blunt question but didn't answer. "We may be allies and I may have ridden you home but I hardly think that it's enough to warrant a hug."

For some reason that he wasn't aware of the native's cheeks flared again. _Did I offend him?_

Harry hadn't meant to be rude. He just found it odd. And it wasn't like he hadn't received something as simple as a hug before. Luna and Neville hugged him on occasion. Carlisle too. Alice gave him hugs whenever she felt like it. But then again she hugged everyone.

This all revolved around his head as he waited for Jacob's response which, when it came, was soft.

"It's complicated."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "How?"

"I-" Jacob paused momentarily, gaze flickering across his face. "You're not ready to hear it."

Out of _all_ things the other could have said, Harry had not been expecting that. He just stared at Jacob for a good few seconds before his head flew back and the sound of laughter filled the garage.

Shoulders shaking Harry continued to laugh, but it soon died down when the other male didn't join in nor did his expression change.

"You're _serious_?" Scoffing in disbelief Harry shook his head.

"You're telling me." He pointed a finger at his own chest. "A vampire who's five centuries old. That I can't handle it?"

"Yeah."

"How _young_ are you exactly?" Harry asked as he eyed the native's immense form. Physically the shape shifter could have passed for someone far older. But he remembered Ateara mentioning school the last time he had been here. _Sooo… … … … …nineteen?_

"Sixteen."

"…"

"Sixteen and a half."

"…"

"Seventeen in November."

Harry continued to blink up at him. "… … … …sixteen."

"Seventeen in November."

"Sixteen-" The number felt strange coming from his lips. "-and you're asking me to wait?"

Jacob sighed as a hand came up to rub the back of his neck. "It's complicated."

"Complicated."

"I'll tell you when the times right." Jacob continued, before shoving his hands into the back pockets of his jeans, his frame hunched. The stance looked unusual due to his size and even Harry could see that Jacob was struggling with whatever it was that he was hiding.

"Then I hope that that time isn't too far away."

They stared at each other for a moment before Harry turned and exited the garage, surprising even himself that he had accepted Jacob's answer so easily. _Luna was right. I _am_ acting differently._

The walk back to the house was quite, Jacob trailing a few steps behind on the path. As they neared the lull of noise could be heard from the back so Harry took that direction and Jacob followed. They found Bella standing on the porch next to Billy. Two other males were sitting on the steps and Harry recognized them as Embry and Quil junior. The four of them were all laughing at the sight of Stephanie and Claire, who were being chased around the backyard by Quil's grandfather.

"Sup Harry."

"Hey Harry."

Embry waved a hand while Quil jerked his head in greeting.

"Hello Embry. Quil." Harry smiled at them as he came to stand next to the foot of the steps. He saw Quil's expression change to concern when he looked behind him.

"Jake? You okay?" The question had all of them turn to eye the younger Black as he settled back against the porch fence which Bella was leaning forward on. The Quileute in question gave Harry a lengthy look before shrugging his shoulders.

"Everything's cool."

Bella raised a brow while Billy, Embry and Quil exchanged looks before all three turned to glance at him. Harry started to feel uncomfortable with all the staring. Thankfully he was saved when his name was called out and he turned. Both Stephanie and Claire came squealing towards him, Ateara chasing them up the slight slope that came up to the house.

"Harry!"

"Haee!"

Stephanie hid herself behind him while Harry hoisted Claire up onto his hip when she launched herself at him, ignoring the look on Quil's face.

"Hello ladies." He chuckled at the two of them before looking as Ateara reached them. "Aren't you a little old to be running around like that?"

Harry grinned when the Ateara just laughed.

"I don't know." The elder replied before he winked. "It's as if I got the touch of life."

It was Harry's turn to laugh at the statement. Behind him, the males were looking at the old man as if he had gone mad.

"Touch of life?" Bella stared at the two of them, comprehension in her eyes. "_Ohhh_."

And just like that Bella fell into soft laughter of her own, joining in with Harry and Ateara. This left the others even more confused.

"What's so funny?" The three of them turned to look at Billy who had spoken, hands on sidebars. Ateara waved his question aside.

"Just a priva-"

The rest of his sentence of cut off by a high pitched call as two figures exited the woods.

"Hey Harry!"

Seth Clearwater jogged up to them in nothing but a pair of cut off jeans while his sister, Leah, followed behind at a slower pace.

"Seth!"

When the younger but slightly taller male reached him, he pulled Harry forward-being mindful of Claire- and bumped their shoulders together while patting him on the back.

Unlike with Jacob, Harry actually welcomed it, but because of where he was looking he missed the frown Jacob shot in their direction. Though he didn't miss the scowl that Leah had on at her brother's gesture. When Seth pulled away Harry gave her a genuine smile.

"Leah."

His only reply was an eye roll before she turned to Billy.

"I'm off. Make sure _this_ one-" Leah pointed at Seth."-gets home for dinner."

Turning, she brushed past Ateara and Harry. Jacob glowered at her but the female paid him no mind as she disappeared around the corner.

"Is aunty Leah angry?"

Seth barked a dry laugh as everyone looked down at Stephanie. "When is she _never_ angry?"

From the snorts and grunts he got in return Harry assumed that it had been a rhetorical question.

"So you must be Bella." From her position, Bella shook the hand that was offered up to her.

"Bella this is Seth Clearwater." Billy said as he introduced them. "His sister- Leah- was the one who just left. Harry's kids."

"I'm really sorry about your dad." Bella said in sympathy, to which Seth just shrugged.

Harry looked to Ateara at this. Stephanie had run up the stairs to sit in Billy's lap and Claire was too young to understand what they were talking about.

"Seth's father died last year." Ateara explained, watching the said teen converse with Bella and Jacob.

"How?" Harry shifted Claire slightly. He was very much aware that Quil's attention was still on the two of them.

"Victoria."

Harry sucked in an unneeded breath. "Of course."

Carlisle or Edward hadn't mentioned anything like that. But it at least explained the added hostility from Leah. Ateara seemed to read his mind because he shook his head.

"They've all managed to get over his death. Look at Seth." Ateara continued and Harry saw his point. "It's just that Leah's…"

Harry raised a brow when he trailed off and turned to see what was wrong. His eyes narrowed when he saw Jacob shake his head, a clear indication for the elder _not_ to continue. There was no guilt in his eyes when he turned his gaze to Harry.

"Let me guess." Sighing with irritation he turned back to Ateara. "It's complicated."

It was almost six when they decided to leave. After saying his goodbyes to the others Harry made his way around to the front, Jacob following after him.

"You gonna be back anytime soon?"

Harry paused- one foot on the ground, the other in the car- and regarded him. "I don't know. Depends. Are you going to let me know what's going on?"

Guiltless, Jacob let out a laugh. The action caused his whole frame to vibrate.

"I'll see." The laugher died down to a chuckle and Harry snorted just as Bella came around the back with the others.

"See you later Bella!" Seth called as Bella got into the Volvo.

"See you Seth!" Bella waved out the window and Seth waved back before he too disappeared into the house.

Jacob, the only one left, came around to driver's side of the car and Harry had no choice but to bring his window down. The car dipped slightly on its suspension as Jacob rested his arms atop the roof and tucked his head down through the window. Harry pushed back in his seat so that they weren't touching.

"See ya Bells."

"See you Jake."

With Jacob's face a hand's width away, Harry was greeted with the sight of two rows of strong- perfectly white- teeth. The canines just a tad longer compared to humans.

_He does indeed resemble a wolf._

Even the way Jacob swung his head on his neck to gaze down at him seemed wolfish. Catching the piercing look, he returned it with one of his own and waited. When he made no effort to move Harry realized the other was also waiting for a farewell.

"_Goodbye_, Jacob." His hands tightened on the steering wheel at the other's smirk.

"We don't really believe in goodbyes around here." Jacob replied and Harry gave him a puzzled look. "See you later."

"Ahh." Harry replied sarcastically, reaching down and turning on the ignition. The engine revved into life but Jacob still hadn't moved. "Was there anything else?"

The Quileute smiled. "Just waiting for my farewell."

"Your-" Cutting himself off Harry gave him a look of ridicule. In the passenger seat Bella was staring at the two of them curiously. He gritted his teeth into a smile. "See you later, Jacob."

"Be seeing you Harry."

As soon as the Jacob's head was out, the window was up. He didn't waste time in reversing out of the driveway and onto the road, Jacob following slowly. Before the Quileute even stepped onto the tarmac the Volvo was already twenty meters down the lane.

"What was that about?"

Harry wasn't listening. His eyes were on the rearview mirror, showing the large figure standing in the middle of the street behind them. The light from the house casting a shadow over the features of the male. He only tore his eyes away and focused on the road when the figure disappeared behind the trees as they rounded the corner.

"Harry?"

"It's nothing."

His body was on automatic, his mind replaying over one thing. Over something he had glimpsed when backing out the drive. Through the windscreen and the bright glare of the headlights Harry could have sworn that Jacob's eyes had been a solid gold. Yet it wasn't the colour but more the look itself that bothered him.

He recognized that look. Remembered having seen it in the eyes of others, most of whom were long dead. _Hagrid. Ronald. Hermione. Minerva. Albus. Nymphadora. Arthur. Remus. Sirius…_

The list went on.

As for those that were still alive. Harry could only count four. Luna and Neville. There was also Carlisle as well as one other who he hadn't seen in just over a year. And now Black had added himself to that list.

With those that were dead, it had been their promise to stand. To fight with him in the war. With his coven, it had been the promise that they would always be a family. And with Carlisle… ... ...it had been the promise to never forget them, and a promise to return.

Letting loose an unsteady breath he glimpsed out the window.

What he had seen in Black's eyes had been a promise. For what exactly? He had no idea. Except that those eyes had held far more in them than Harry had seen from anyone else in his life. Dead and alive.

-x-x-x-

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!

My apologies to everyone for the very very _very_ late update. After my finals finished I thought I was going to have a break but that expectation went down the drain. I've literally attended 8 weddings in the last three weeks before Christmas. Why the hell are so many people getting married! I was so exhausted from all the partying that I didn't really do much for Christmas and new years except catch up on sleep. Lol!

Ranting aside, here's chapter 5 and I'd also like to wish everybody who's reading this a belated MERRY CHRISTMAS! and also another HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Ciao for now,

Aimless

P.S: I also enabled the anonymous reviews. Didn't really know it was off so sorry to those who wanted to leave a comment but couldn't.


	6. Chapter 6 & Important Note

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Crossover: Harry Potter/Twilight Saga: Eclipse

Main Pairings: Jacob/Harry, Edward/Bella, Carlisle/Esme, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice and Neville/Luna

Summary: Carlisle entrusts the help of a few old acquaintances after Alice informs him of the vision she had in the cafeteria. Will these new comers be able to protect Bella from Victoria? And what will this mean for Jacob and the rest of our resident shape-shifters.

* * *

-x-x-x-

**8:13 am – Cullen Household**

"Checkmate."

"Oh, bollocks."

Harry palmed his face at his defeat. For the up tenth time.

_This is embarrassing._

"You weren't kidding," said Edward and Harry had half a mind to swipe the smug look off his face, "You _suck_."

"Your honesty is refreshing." Harry replied dryly as he leaned back in his chair.

"Again?"

Harry snorted. "Another time, Edward. I've had enough of losing for one morning."

Chuckling at his response, the other immortal started to put the board and pieces away. He was waiting on Alice, Bella and Jasper so they could make the trip to school- Bella having spent the weekend under the pretence of a sleepover. As if on cue, footsteps sounded down the stairs before Alice danced into the living room. Bella a few steps behind her.

The human was grumbling slightly at her outfit: skinny jeans and a white button-up cap-sleeved blouse; her feet were encased in ballet flats. Harry thought she looked good- and apparently so did Edward since his eyes brightened as he took her in.

"We'll wait for you in the car, Edward," Alice said before turning around. She stiffened when she caught sight of Bella tugging at her blouse. "_Stop that_!"

With a growl the seer grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room.

"I take it she's still upset?" Harry asked.

It was Edward's turn to snort. Standing, he replaced the packed chess set on one of the display shelves lining the glass before grabbing his jacket off the side of his chair and swinging it onto his shoulders.

"Alice adores you too much to be upset with you in _any_ way." He explained. "She's sulking because we managed to get one up on her."

The loud blaring of Volvo's horn came up from the garage.

"Oops." Edward ducked his head and Harry grinned at his imitation of Bella. He could also hear his brother chuckling from the third floor. "She didn't want me to tell you that."

There was another blare followed by sharp honks.

"I'll make it up to you, Alice." Harry said as Edward left the room. "I promise."

Knowing that she would want proof, he made a mental promise to talk to Rosalie about a possible upgrade for the Porsche 911 Turbo that Edward had just given her. When Edward's and Jasper's laughter echoed up from the garage, he knew she'd seen it. He watched as the Volvo peeled out of the garage and down the drive. Spraying gravel and dirt as it went.

His apology had in fact been for the state in which he had left Alice in when he had hung up. Despite Luna's reassurances that there was no danger, the seer couldn't help but worry.

She had called Edward who had immediately rushed home, leaving the rest of group to continue hunting. He'd spent the majority of the time brooding at his piano, with Alice on the verge of pulling at what little hair she had left in anxiety; Luna had simply turned on the television and watched whatever had been on.

Carlisle and Esme had arrived home soon after and when met with the news, the patriarch of the family had immediately consulted with Luna. Her repetitive but simple 'They'll be fine' had been more than enough reassurance for him. Though _Alice's_ reaction to their arrival back had suddenly made Harry wish he had taken the time to clarify things. With her mind so focused on Bella, she hadn't thought to see what Edward's reaction would have been.

She had been expecting snarls. Punches. A swipe... maybe two. Or at least _something_ that would be leaning towards bodily harm. What she had _not_ anticipated was Edward's casual waltz up to his mate's side. After which point he pulled her into a gentle hug, and then proceeded to ask if she had enjoyed her time down at the reservation.

Bella too had been surprised (she'd taken to practically burying herself into the upholstery during the ride back), though had taken Edward's acceptance with far more gusto than his sister had. There had been a kiss along with some groping before Bella had remembered their audience.

It was a full two minutes later that Alice had come to her senses and demanded an explanation as to why Edward hadn't attempted to rip a part of Harry's anatomy off.

"_I can't believe I risked getting a bald patch cause of you!" Alice growled as she pointed at her head. "You two owe me! Big time! Look at my hair!... LOOK!"_

And so Edward had bought her the Porsche. His act of repentance (sly bastard) for not bothering to mention the conversation they'd had two days prior.

It had been during Harry's run out with the younger vampire that he had posed the question if Bella was allowed to visit the reservation. As predicted, Edward's reply had been 'The werewolves aren't safe!', to which Harry had replied with a calm 'The Quileutes aren't werewolves' followed by some personal history. He had also thrown the 'Shape-shifters have far more control than werewolves' card in there for good measure.

It wasn't so much that he was trying to act as a bridge, but rather the fact that after just a few hours of being in their presence, Harry had honestly seen no harm in letting her visit. Bella already had a good history with the pack and if Emily's and Billy's questions had been anything to go by, they truly cared about her.

"_I mean look at me, Edward. Doesn't the fact that I haven't been torn to pieces and used for firewood tell you anything? I'll accompany her if that would make you feel better."_

His inclusion of himself hadn't been something he had planned beforehand, but in the end Harry had been glad that he had made the suggestion. He didn't mind. It gave him something to do, besides work. And it was also what had finally assuaged Edward.

Coming back to the present, Harry rose from his seat. Making his way upstairs to the room which Esme had set up for his family. Upon entering, he found Neville lying across the sofa with his legs across Luna's lap, reading a magazine.

His brother was dressed in track pants, hiking boots, and a t-shirt. Luna however, donned a pair of very stylish black shorts along with a simple blue button-up blouse with a low necked sweater thrown over. Her feet were clad in running shoes.

She was on the phone when he entered, fingers sliding across the screen of the touch tablet she was holding.

"I'll leave those changes to you, Henry... Have a nice weekend and give my regards to Margaret." Ending the call she faced him. Taking the Bluetooth earpiece out of her ear. "Sorry about that."

Harry waved it off as Neville put away his magazine. "Trouble with the exhibition?"

"Just several last minute changes, but nothing major." Luna stood once Neville had shifted. "Shall we?"

Replacing the tablet on top of the small coffee table, they walked over to the large window which Neville had already slid open.

"After you, love."

Smiling up at him, Luna took her mate's offered hand and Harry gave a small smile at their mannerisms. He watched as she allowed him to guide her to the edge of the frame before stepping off.

Neville preceded in a similar fashion; he fell all three levels down the side of the house to land softly next to her. Feet already on the frame, Harry made to follow.

Standing straight on the ledge, he allowed himself to tip forward. When the feeling of falling set in, he bent his knees and pushed off lightly. The force propelling his body out towards the forest.

Airborne, he threw his hands out in front of him- fingers spread- as the ground rose up to meet him. His vision readjusting itself slightly as he phased.

Cream coloured paws hit the dirt; small clouds rolled up into the air at the collective impact. He shook his head as Luna slide up onto his back with Neville settling himself behind her.

Facing eastward, he padded towards the forest. Tails swaying before disappearing after him into the trees.

-x-x-x-

**6:26 am – Highway**

Deputy police officer Mark Stevenson quietly took a sip of his coffee as he sat behind the wheel of his police cruiser. The early Monday morning brought an end to the weekend and he was on his way to work after having visited family down south; Elizabeth and the kids would be coming up later in the afternoon.

Placing the cup in it's holder, he turned on the radio, quickly tuning into the frequency that would give him one of Seattle's local stations.

'_-rents to continue keeping their children indoors following the disappearance of fifteen year old Bree Tanner just over two months ago. Tanner's body has yet to be found by local authorities, making her the tenth person to be reported missing. The number of murders however, continue to escalate and…'_

The bulletin continued on for about another minute or so. Mark shaking his head all the while, a grim expression on his face.

As the beginnings of an unfamiliar song sounded from the speakers, he glanced down at the morning paper lying on the passenger's seat; His sister, Jenna, had said she'd borrow her neighbour's.

The bold black print of the headlines seemed to glare back at him off the front page. Sighing, he lifted the coffee cup from the holder and brought it too his lips.

Keeping his eyes on the road as he drove around the bend, he took a long sip of the hot liquid, only for him to spit it out a second later when something loud, fast, and blue roared past his window.

"Wha- _Arrrghhhhh_-" Mark jerked in his seat as the cup slipped from his hand and landed on his lap, spraying hot coffee all over his crotch.

The cruiser screeched to a shaky halt on the side of the highway, Mike jumping out to try and wipe the coffee off the front of his pants with his coat. He winced as he felt the liquid scalding his skin under the fabric.

_That's gonna leave a burn._

"Of all the-" cutting off, he glared back down the highway as he heard the sound of the engine fading in the distance. "FUCKING CRAZY ASS DRIVERS!"

He knew it was useless but he couldn't help himself. Things like that just _pissed_ him off. Frustrated, he kicked at the dirt and threw his coat with as much force as he could into the driver's seat.

It took him about thirty seconds to calm down, after which he set about cleaning whatever coffee was left off his seat. When the leather was dry again he settled back into the car. Starting it up he looked down at his lap and grumbled.

_At least the stain won't show._

-x-x-x-

The forest blurred past him as Harry ran, his paws seemingly gliding across the surface of the ground beneath him.

It was already past midday; the hunt had taken longer since Neville had been a little restless. So they had travelled in an arch- east and then slowly down south- until they had come across a couple of bears.

Having finished with their meal, Luna had suggested a trip to Olympia since they were already close by and also because Rosalie and Emmett had gone there to do some shopping. Naturally, Neville had gone with her but when asked if he wanted to join them Harry declined, saying that he'd head back to Forks.

Continuing his run, Harry allowed his thoughts to wonder.

The past couple of weeks had been pretty uneventful. The schedule sticking to it's usual cycle: Patrol. Drive Bella. Patrol. Drive Bella... … Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Even for the wolves... … also...

_Jacob Black._

Harry huffed.

After the 'hugging' incident Harry had convinced himself that while in La Push, he'd try to keep contact with the other male to a minimum. Sad to say he had only lasted one day.

The youth was everywhere! Emily's. Ateara's. The Clearwater's. The beach. The cliffs... his own _home_.

_Everywhere!_

He'd even considered just setting him alight and be done with it but that thought had diminished as soon as it had formed. A part of his mind told him that if he did, he'd be causing more problems... obviously.

But another part- the much larger of his subconscious- thought differently. It acted as a constant reminder to the fact that just the mere thought of Jacob being harmed in anyway wouldn't sit right with Harry. And he still couldn't figure out why.

Hell! It seemed that even Luna had a better chance of figuring out what was going on. And she hadn't even _met_ Jacob.

He had noticed the looks she'd been giving him. As if he were some interesting puzzle to be solved, despite how long they had known each other. They were also getting more freque-

His eyes widened at the same time as his paws dug into the ground, forcing him to come to a skidding halt. A snarl ripping through his teeth. Maintaining his crouch, he quickly spun on the spot in a full circle. Eyes searching each and every direction for something out of the norm.

Finding none, Harry raised his snout and gave a long sniff. His hackles rose in agitation as the mildly sweet scent invaded his nostrils once again. A scent too specific that it could only belong to one thing. A vampire. And one he did _**not**_ recognize.

Still snarling, Harry quickly made several circuits of the area; he wanted to determine the exact path the newcomer had taken. One end led north-west whilst the other headed south.

Making a quick decision he sprinted west, disregarding the southern path. He'd deal with it later. Right now Forks was at greater risk.

As he got closer to town, other scents- ones he _did _recognize- blended along the path, and he quickened his pace.

Finally reaching his destination he shifted, and came to a running stop. Phone already at his ear as he scanned the building in front of him.

"Harry?"

From the chatter in the background Harry thought Edward to be in the cafeteria.

"I'm at Bella's."

His gazed up at the windows on the second floor.

"We have a _serious_ problem."

-x-x-x-

**Afternoon – Cullen Household**

"Didn't see!? What do you _mean_ you didn't see!?"

"Precisely what I said, Edward. I didn't _see_ anything! She wasn't in any danger."

"They were in her house, Alice! Her room!"

"I know that but I wasn't watching her room, I was watching _her_. She wasn't in any danger. He wasn't after her."

Excluding the two involved in the argument, everyone around the room was frozen in anxiousness.

Luna was seated next to Alice on the couch with Neville standing behind her; Jasper stood next to him, behind his wife. Rubbing her thin shoulders.

Rosalie sat in one of the armchairs off to the side; Emmett was behind her with his arms crossed over his chest. Harry had adopted the same gesture, however he was leaning sideways against the wall closest to the stairs.

Carlisle himself was standing behind the lounge chair which seated both Bella and Esme; the matriarch of the coven was trying to give comfort to the teen.

After calling Edward, Harry had contacted everyone else that wasn't at the school- which also happened to include Alice and Jasper.

The added stress produced by Victoria presence combined with both Jasper's recent assimilation into the 'vegetarian' lifestyle, and the human student population of Forks High had caused Alice to take him on an unscheduled hunting trip just an hour before the school lunch break. They had gone up north- which was why Harry hadn't run into them on his way back. So only Edward and Bella had been at the school when he had called.

The two seniors had been the last to walk through the door, with Edward wasting no time in rounding on his sister. Which led up to where they were now.

"Edward, if I may?" Luna gave the mind reader a placating look. "I would have to agree with Alice."

Edward stiffened, but when he didn't argue, she continued.

"My focus had been entirely on Bella and there was no indication at all that she was in any immediate danger at the time."

"Then what were they after?" Neville spoke softly as he rubbed her back. "Her clothing was taken."

"Perverted fetish?" Emmett suggested with a mocking leer in Bella's direction.

Edward growled as Rosalie punched him in the gut.

"I very much doubt that's the case, Emmett," Carlisle said before turning his attention back to Luna. "Has anything else changed?"

"Well there's been so much negativity with Victoria that it's been hard to differentiate," Luna said, "So I tried generalizing."

"Generalizing?" Esme asked.

"Widening the scope. Focus on the whole rather than the individual." Luna answered. "Try and... _feel_ the bigger picture."

"What's changed?" Harry straightened and Neville brought his hands up to her shoulders.

"It's not really the issue of whether some thing's changed that bothers me," Luna shook her head, "But rather the fact that there has been _no_ change at all."

Everyone looked at her in confusion and it was Esme that asked the obvious question.

"What do you mean?"

"We already know that Victoria is after Bella. And if Bella were alone, Victoria would have the advantage in that scenario."

"But she's not alone." Alice added.

Luna nodded. "Exactly. So logic would dictate that the advantage would be to us."

"Well, of course. We outnumber her ten to one." Carlisle said. "The only real threat that she poses here is to Bella."

"But that's just it. I don't feel that we _do _have the advantage here. Even with the ten of us thing's are still just as dangerous for _us_ as they are for Bella," Luna looked at said girl, "Meaning we're under threat as well. And regarding that, there's only one thing large enough right now to cause it."

Leaning forward she flipped one of the newspapers over on the coffee counter to show it's cover before pointing at the headline.

"Seattle." Both Edward and Jasper growled.

"Seattle." Luna nodded. "The newborns. They're after us."

There were several hisses around the room.

"But I've been keeping track. If they were coming after us then I would have seen it." Alice was shaking her head in frustration.

"Not if they don't know who they're after," Jasper reasoned. "The same could be said about whoever was in her room. Since you didn't see him, he obviously wasn't doing anything at the time that involved Bella."

"But how would they know to do that?" Harry asked. "How many people know of Alice's clairvoyance?"

"Apart from Tanya's family and yourselves," The ex-soldier shrugged. "The Volturi, definitely. Could be them."

"I don't think so. Whoever this person is I've never met them before." Alice said before he could say anything else. "I would at least be able see them if I had."

"Which brings us back to Victoria." Neville concluded. "She's the one that's causing all the problems now. Who's to say that she _hasn't_ been to Seattle. It's not that much of a reach to assume that she'd be involved. And this stranger? For all we know they could be working with her."

"It's plausible." Rosalie considered. "Victoria. Seattle. The stranger. And then there's the timing of it all. The first incidents in Seattle started not that long after James was killed. That's too much of a coincidence."

Everything kept on pointing back to Victoria.

"Whatever the case, we'll have to re-look at things. We can't allow anyone to get past us again." Carlisle gave Bella a reassuring look. "We'll take turns watching Bella at her house."

Rosalie looked at him in blank disbelief. "_Another_ protection detail?"

"She's right, Carlisle." Jasper spoke before his father could reprimand her. He also shot Bella an apologetic look. "We need to stay focused. We're already stretched too thin with everything else that's happening."

"What about the pack?" Bella asked. "I can stay down at the reservation whenever you need to feed. Or they can come home and watch over Charlie."

There was silence as they weighed the option.

"It's a good idea." Harry said and it was still a surprise to Carlisle that Edward didn't grimace at all at the comment. "It gives us room to breathe. Sam already has them running daily patrols anyway."

"Could you organize it?"

"I'll make the call."

Carlisle nodded gratefully. He watched as Harry disappeared around the corner into the kitchen. The sounds of the door sliding indicated that he had moved to the balcony on the other side of the house.

Luna looked at the place he had had been standing in, eyes narrowed, before turning back to the conversation.

"Must we really bring the wolves into this?" Rosalie was saying in distaste.

"Yeah." Emmett asked; he had his arms crossed across his chest and his lips were blown out into a full on pout.

The beginnings of a smile formed on Rosalie's face while everyone else looked at the large male in surprise. Emmett was not known for showing animosity.

"With them around I don't get to get a crack at as many newborns."

The smile dropped off Rosalie's face like an anvil. Now she looking like she wanted nothing better to bludgeon her husband over the head. Alice and Luna rolled their eyes while Esme sent her son a disapproving look.

"Tanya is another option." Carlisle said and Jasper's expression brightened somewhat, causing the moods to elevate.

"Your cousins in Denali?" Neville asked with interest.

As Carlisle began to explain their history, Neville and Luna listened. However Luna still had her lips pursed into a frown.

"Luna?" Her mood had been strong enough that Jasper noticed. "Something wrong?"

Before she could answer they heard the door of the balcony slide open and Harry reappeared around the corner.

"What did they say?" Neville asked.

"They agreed to help. I'm off to meet Jacob at Bella's house."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Luna made to stand.

"No no. It's fine." Harry waved her back down. "I'll go alone."

His reply was fast. Too fast in her opinion and Luna was immediately suspicious. Harry didn't meet his sister's eyes but instead turned towards the balcony. With a parting wave he was gone.

"That was... odd," Carlisle murmured and Neville frowned.

"Carlisle." Jasper interrupted. He held out a phone to his father. "Tanya."

"Right." Carlisle turned and took the wireless handset. His fingers were a blur as he dialled the number.

From her seat, Luna paid them little attention. She knew- for whatever reason- that the call would only end in disappointment. Instead, she chose to stare out the window.

She had been sceptic in the beginning, but now she was sure. He was hiding something.

And she wasn't going to rest until she found out exactly what it was.

-x-x-x-

**Afternoon – La Push**

"Call me if there are any more problems Mrs. Gregory."

"I will dear. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. See ya."

Smiling up at the woman Jacob pulled away from the curve and onto the road. It was only when he was around the corner that the smile fell away, to be replaced by a scowl. It wasn't that Jacob had any problems with the Samantha Gregory. The woman was nice. Not to mention she had paid him a decent amount of money to fix her car. Her daughter on the other hand was a whole other matter.

The girl had done nothing but flirt with him for the entire half hour that he had been there. His reply that he wasn't available didn't deter her at all. In fact it seemed to make her all the more determined. Annoying to say the least.

It made him wonder if he had ever been _this_ irritating to Bella.

… … … … _Maybe..._

The past several weeks had been an eye-opener for Jacob. Giving him time to go over his feelings.

It hadn't been easy since thinking about them always seemed to bring on a headache. But they'd gotten clearer when Harry had brought Bella down to the reservation. And clearer still when he'd compared his situation to what Leah had gone through with Sam; Sam being with Emily instead of her; Bella choosing Edward over him.

He'd felt what it had been like for Leah. What it was _still_ like for her. That gut wrenching, heart piercing feeling. Jacob understood… to an extent.

While it was true that, yes, he had felt hurt and betrayed by Bella's decision, his feelings however, had been nowhere near the level of bitterness that Leah held.

… _So why?_

Why hadn't _he_ turned into the same bitter and cynical person that Leah was now?

_Her_ feelings _had_ changed. So why hadn't his?

The answer had been so obvious that Jacob wondered how he hadn't seen it sooner.

Despite his imprinting on Harry, his feelings for Bella hadn't changed. He still loved her the same way he always had; with a sense of familiarity and companionship that had always been present in their relationship. But it hadn't been the same as what Leah had felt towards Sam. Or even- with the way things were now- how Sam felt about Emily.

And it sure as hell was _**NOTHING**_ compared to what he felt for Harry.

The differences between the two were so infinite that it made Jacob realize exactly what 'true love' was supposed to feel like.

Isabella Swan meant a great deal to him.

But put her next to Harry and it was like trying to compare Forks to the rest of the universe.

… _My universe..._

His mouth tugged slightly at the corny thought and he chuckled softly in the privacy of the car.

_I'm as bad as Jared and Sam..._

Upon reaching home, he found his father sitting at the breakfast table. A low whine came from the mini rotary tool that Billy was using to polish the sculpture he had in his hand. His hair was tied back and he had a mouth mask hanging around his neck.

"You finished already?" Jacob asked as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Almost. Should be done before dinner." Billy replied as he focused on the piece he had in his fingers. "He gave me a lot of material to work with. Didn't really need this big of a chunk."

Billy gestured to the block of jade sitting in the middle of the table; it was about the size of a small toaster, and most definitely cost a fortune. Just like the rotary tool kit that Harry had also bought specifically for Billy.

"I heard the car. Where'd you drive off to?"

"Samantha Gregory called." Jacob leaned back in his chair, bringing his hands behind his head. "Had some problems with her car. Hey, you mind me borrowing some of this?"

Jacob nudged his chin at the block as it sparkled under the light of the table lamp his father was using.

"What? The jade?" Billy paused and peeked over his glasses at him, "Sure. What're you planning on making?"

"Something for Bella." Jacob shrugged. "Present for graduation."

"Bella, huh?" Billy smirked at his son. "That's it? Nothing else?"

He grinned at the glint in his father's eyes. "Maybe."

Billy barked a laugh, shaking his head, and Jacob's grin widened.

The ringing of his mobile interrupted them and still grinning, Jacob fished it out of his jeans. '**Harry**' flashed across the screen in big and he felt his heartbeat pick up. He pressed the call button.

"Harry."

He ignored Billy's amused expression.

"Jacob."

His smile faded. "What's wrong?"

There was a long pause, making Jacob wonder if he was even listening. "Harry? You still there?"

"What makes you think there's anything wrong?" Harry asked curiously.

"I know there's something wrong." His whole body knew. "I can hear it in your voice."

"_Can_ you?" Surprise fleeted down the connection. The vampire hadn't been expecting that.

"Yeah." He looked at his father who was now eyeing him with concern. His work forgotten at the moment. "What's going on?"

Another pause before Harry spoke again.

"There's been a new development at Bella's." He shot straight up out of his seat, causing Billy to jump slightly. "Have any of our kind come onto your lands?"

"No. Unless you're including Victoria?" Jacob asked. "She showed up a couple of days ago but Embry, Jared and Paul chased her down south. What happened at Bella's?"

"Are you at home?" Harry asked. "Your father should probably hear this too."

"Yeah. Dad's sitting right here. I'll put you on speaker." Pressing a button, Jacob placed the mobile atop the jade before leaning forward on his hands on the table. "Shoot."

"Hello, Billy."

"Harry." Billy greeted back. "What's this I hear about there being a problem at Bella's?"

They both listened as Harry explained the situation over the phone. Their frowns deepening at every word. Only Billy interrupted when Charlie was mentioned.

"Is he okay?"

He had already lost two of his closest friends; Quil IV to the shipping accident and Harry to Victoria. Charlie was the only other one that was left. Billy didn't want to lose him too.

"Charlie's fine." Harry replied. "Alice didn't catch anything concerning his death so whoever it was didn't intend to harm either him or Bella."

"That's good." Billy nodded slowly. "And tell Carlisle that we'll help."

"Thank you, Billy."

"I'll come up to Bella's now, Harry," Jacob said, "We'll need a scent to see if they come by again. Can you be there?"

"Yes, I'll be there. See you, Billy."

With the call ended, Jacob grabbed the phone turned to go to his room.

"Want me to call Sam?" Billy called after him.

"Nah! I'll talk to one of the guys on patrol! They'll let him know what's going on." He replied as he stalked down the corridor, pulling his shirt over his head. Entering his bedroom he chucked the clothing and his phone onto the bed and stripped down to his birth suit. Randomly grabbing a pair of training shorts from the baskets, he grabbed the cord hanging on the wall before slipping out of the room.

Exiting through the back door he took a look around the compound. Considering the time of day he knew that there wasn't any chance that their the neighbours would see him; the Rains both worked up in Port Angelus and they didn't have any kids.

Placing one hand on the porch fence, Jacob swung himself over and landed on the ground before running the cord through the shorts. Securing it loosely around his ankle, he rose and concentrated on his breathing. Pulling the wolf to the forefront of his mind.

_Jake?_

Brady was the first to notice his presence.

_Hey cuz!_

Collin's voice followed after his friend's. Leah, Seth and Jared also greeted him through the link.

Despite having undergone their first change only fives days ago, Brady and Collin had fallen into their new roles with as much enthusiasm as Seth and Quil had had when they had first started out as shape-shifters. So in other words, they were thrilled. Collin especially, since he'd had a _serious_ weight issue before the change; something which was still evident in his wolf form. Emily had cooed over him for nearly an hour, saying how he resembled more of an oversized puppy than an adult wolf. Which was true.

_What's up, Jake? _Jared was the one to voice the question. _Sam want something?_

_That's actually what I wanted to talk to you guys about._ He said as he entered the forest. Leah gave a distinct huff- which he ignored- at the mention of their alpha. _I need one of you to go over to Emily's and give him a message. Tell the rest of the pack too._

He went on to explain the situation at Bella's house.

_You're going there now?_ Seth didn't bother to hide his eagerness. _Sweet. I'll go with you._

Jacob let out a growl, both through the link and in the forest. Before he could scold the younger male Leah beat him to it.

_What is it with _you_ and that _leech_?_

He supposed he should have been thankful for the discouragement. But it was the way she had said 'leech' that made him growl.

_Watch. Your. **Tone**. Leah._

_Oh come on, Jake!_ They all practically felt her roll her eyes at him. You _I can understand. _You_ imprinted. _You**don't**_ have a choice. But I just can't figure out why my own_ brother_ would rather hang out with some _dead corpse_ than with his own pack._

… … … …

…

…

…

_Leah... … _Jared hissed down the connection, feeling uneasy at her statement. _You don't kno-_

_What the _**FUCK**_ did you call him?_

He had stopped now. Almost having reached the boundary line.

_You heard me._

He could feel her raising her snout at him in defiance and his vision flashed red.

_You better choose your words carefully, Leah. _Jacob snarled. His thought taking on an almost deadly tone. _Don't say I didn't warn you. Call him that again and you'll regret it._

_Oh, please._ Leah snorted. _We all know you won't hurt me. You don't hit women._

_Yeah?_ His thoughts came out as an enraged hiss. _Then I guess I'm in luck since fate didn't seem to think a _**bitch**_ like _you_ were women enough to fit into that category._

He knew it was a low blow, bringing up the fact that she was the only female among them, but he'd had enough.

There was a sharp jolt in the link before the heavy feeling of pain and anger washed down over all of them.

… _Ouch... …_

_**SHUT THE FUCK UP, BRADY!**_

_S-s-sorry..._

As the male spluttered his apology Leah focused her attention back on him. Righteous fury radiating from each and every tendril of her mind.

_**FUCK! **_**YOU****_! JACOB!_**

And just like that, she was gone. Her presence no longer felt through the connection. No one thought anything for a while. It was Jacob that broke the silence.

_Hngh. Whatever._ He huffed, resuming the run towards Forks. _Jared._

_Yo._

_Get the message to Sam, will ya._

_I'll let him know._ Jared answered, sighing across the link. _Sure you don't want backup?_

Before he could say anything, Seth spoke up.

_It's all good, Jared._ The younger Clearwater's voice was cheerful, despite the fact that Jacob had just chewed out his sister less than a minute ago. _I got his back._

_Don't you wanna check up on your sister?_ Collin asked, thoughts disapproving. They all knew about his little crush on Leah.

_Nah... she kinda had it coming anyway._ Seth answered, though this time there was a sense gloominess to his thoughts. _Besides, I'm already at Bella's._

His ears immediately perked up at that. _What?_

_I said I'm at Bella's... Oh!_ Joy and enthusiasm washed down the connection. It was so sudden that it took all of them by surprise. _Harry's already here! Look! Hey, Harry!_

Through Seth's eyes, Jacob saw that he was peering over some shrubs. He could practically feel Seth's tail wagging eagerly. A little distance away stood Bella's house. And there- walking slowly towards Seth- was Harry.

_I'll tell him that you're on your way, Jake!_

Jacob blinked before letting out a growl just as the vision turned fuzzy around the edges. _Seth, wait-_

Too late. He could only watch as the image faded completely from his mind, giving way to the scenery of the forest around him. _**FUCK!** That little **SHIT**!_

He pushed himself harder. His heavy paws beating the earth mercilessly. He refused to allow Seth to spend more time with Harry than himself.

As he approached the town the others continued to think to each other.

_You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Seth imprinted on him as well._

_**SHUT UP, **_**BRADY****_!_**

_S-sorry..._

-x-x-x-

**Afternoon – Swan Residence**

Harry stood next to the steps that led up to the back door of the Swan residence. Charlie still had just over two hours before he knocked off work, leaving more than enough time for Jacob to make a run through of the house.

Hearing the soft beating of paws in the distance, Harry walked towards the tree line. Expecting to see rich copper red through the leaves. He was surprised however when, seconds later, a tanned head peeked out over one of the large thickets.

Given the wolf's expression, it was obviously excited to see him; the canine was shuffling on it's feet in enthusiasm.

Harry slowed his pace as it disappeared behind the vegetation. He heard the loud, heavy thumping of the shifter's heartbeat before it lowered to that of a normal human being. There was more shuffling and a zipper going up before the person stepped out into the yard.

"Seth!" He'd recognise that smile anywhere. "This is a nice surprise."

"Hey, Harry."

The native walked up to him and took his offered hand; he bumped their shoulder's together.

"Where's Jacob?" He released the younger male's hand and looked at the woods.

"He's on his way." Seth shrugged. "I was already close by so I thought I'd give him some company. Everyone else is either on patrol or at home."

"... It's just the two of you?" Harry eyed him sceptically. "Where's Leah?"

Because there was no way in hell that Leah would have let her brother come into Cullen territory with only Jacob as company. It had been that way ever since his trips to La Push had become a regular occurrence.

"She's probably on her way home." Seth dropped his gaze and his shoulders sagged slightly.

"Probably? You're not sure."

Seth gave another shrug. "She and Jake got into a big ass argument on the way here."

"What about?" It must have been something serious to get Seth this upset. "Not me I hope."

He'd meant it as a joke but the laughter died in his throat when Seth stiffened and continued staring at the ground.

Truly worried now, he stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Seth?"

Instead of answering, he tilted his head slightly towards the woods. "Jake's here."

Frowning, Harry mimicked the action, and was surprised that after several seconds he could also here Jacob's approach. He was coming in fast.

"You've got good ears… But that still doesn't answer my question." Harry put his fist under Seth's chin and tilted his head up so that he was staring straight into his warm hazel brown eyes. "What were they arguing about?"

Again Seth didn't answer, but choose instead to stare at the trees. Harry followed his gaze and his frown deepened when he saw the familiar form of the large russet coloured wolf emerge out of the tree line. Golden amber looked back at them with deep intensity.

There was menacing growl as Jacob neared them and Harry felt Seth tense up again under his touch, before moving away from him.

"I-I'll just... go and check out the house."

With that he spun around on his bare feet and fled towards the building. Harry watched him go, but wasn't unaware of the presence behind him. He stayed still as the other shifted, and felt the hairs on his nape stand up when Jacob came to stand behind him. Tearing his eyes away from Seth, he slowly turned around. Onyx eyes were staring after Seth with deep irritation.

"Jacob." He donned a quizzical look. "Seth just told me that you and Leah were in an argument. Anything I should know about?"

For a moment Jacob just looked at him before he cursed under his breath. "_Damn you, Brady._"

"Brady?"

Harry pictured the small (or rather large) fourteen year old in his head. He'd spoken to the boy a few times. Nice kid.

"It's nothing." Jacob shook his head. "It had nothing to do with him anyway."

"Then? Seth is obviously upset about something."

"Why do you care so much about him anyway?" Jacob asked.

He raised a brow in challenge. "Why wouldn't I care?"

It was obviously not the answer he had wanted to hear. Jacob clenched his fists before letting out a rush of breathe.

"Never mind." Jacob said, stepping past him towards the house. "Let's just get this over with."

Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation but held his tongue. There were more important things to worry about now.

The back door was already open; Seth had let himself in using the spare key that was located in a small slit in the door frame. As they approached, Harry saw the way the muscles in Jacob's back bunched up as the scents of eleven different vampires intensified around him; only Alice, Edward, and Harry himself had actually stepped foot into the house. The rest had taken to standing guard outside the house.

"_Damn_."

A dry chuckle left his lips when Jacob shook his head at the apparent stench. "Too much?"

"You got that right." Jacob stepped through the door and made his way to the living room. They could hear Seth moving around upstairs. "Is this what it's like for you down at the Rez?"

"Not really." Harry confessed as he circled the couch where Charlie's scent was prominent; he must have slept there. "You wolves have a more heavier scent compared to us. Not as sweet. But it isn't that bothersome once you're used to it."

Jacob hummed deeply. "Good to know."

Turning around at the whispered response, he caught Jacob's back disappearing around the corner just as Seth's footsteps sounded down the stairs. Following after him he found the two of them standing near the back door.

"Whoever it was, they were here for a while. His scents all over the room." Seth was telling Jacob. "He was also in Charlie's room."

"He touch that?" Jacob jerked his head down at Seth's hand and Harry recognised it a dream catcher.

"Yep." He popped the 'p' as he answered.

"Good job, kid." Jacob's hand came up and he ruffled the younger males hair. Irritation from earlier apparently gone. "Take that back to Sam and the others."

"Sure thing." Seth gave Jacob a questioning look. "You staying?"

Jacob just gave a firm nod.

Seth mimicked the action before looking to him; the sides of his mouth were pulled up into that all too familiar grin. "See ya, Harry."

"Later, Seth." Harry smiled back as he ducked out the back door, closing it behind him.

He watched via the small window in the door until Seth disappeared into the trees. Turning, he walked after Jacob, who had already taken the stairs to the second floor.

He was in Charlie's room, but Harry walked past and entered Bella's, knowing that Jacob would finish here. He heard the Quileute move onto the laundry room and then into the bathroom.

"Well that's it for the rest of the house." Jacob concluded as he walked through Bella's door three minutes later. "Nothing seems to be out of place. I didn't get to ask over the phone, but you got idea what they were after?"

"We have a theory." Harry said, not moving from his spot near the window.

"That's better than nothing." Jacob replied as he moved around the room. "Care to share?"

"We're not a hundred percent certain," Harry repeated. "But it's possible that whoever was in here could be working with Victoria."

"_Victoria_?" Jacob spoke her name as if it were a expletive. "What? She bringing in reinforcement's now?"

"It looks that way." Harry nodded, still staring out the window. "Luna says that she's responsible for what's happening in Seattle- that's she's creating an army-"

"_Mother_-"

"If that's the case," Harry hissed before he could get any further, "Then it's obvious who they're after. Whoever was in here took her blouse."

Turning around to face Jacob- intent on explaining more- he froze. His jaw slackening at the sight before him.

Initially, his attention to Jacob's attire when he had arrived had been minimum, with him having seen the pack- minus Leah- walking around half naked most of the time. But now, with Jacob sitting on the edge of the bed facing him, there was no way that he could _not_ miss how little the male had on. It was the least Harry had ever seen him wear... _ever_.

… _Did he run out of shorts?..._

It wasn't until he took a closer look that he realised that those _were_ in fact shorts. Rugby shorts. But on his large frame, they might as well have been underwear; the fabric was stretched greatly over heavily muscled thighs, leaving little space between skin and cloth. It made him look like a cover model for some high end underwear label. Which in turn meant that he looked seriously out of place inside Bella's simple blue and incredibly innocent looking bedroom.

As if feeling his gaze, the muscles flexed; they tightened together causing the hem to slide back over his thighs. He could clearly make out the outline of his p-

_Good **GOD**! What the bloody hell are you thinking!?_

Swallowing, Harry forced his gaze upwards, only to find himself staring straight into Jacob's eyes. He took another swallow. And another... and another; his throat didn't seem to be working.

"Harry?" Jacob called. "You okay?"

He wanted to say yes, but the words came out as a croak. He cleared his throat. "S-sorry. I was just distracted."

"With what?"

"Nothing." Harry shook his head now but Jacob looked like he was going to argue. "I'm fine, Jacob. It was just a silly thought, that's all."

When he continued to look suspicious, Harry glared. It worked since Jacob grunted before looking off to the side. Following his example, Harry too looked away, though in the opposite direction.

"So what's gonna happen now?" Jacob asked after the long silence. "We'll help with keeping Charlie and Bella safe, but that's not all we can do. What're your plans about Victoria?"

Harry sighed mentally in relief at the change in subject.

"Well, we can't sit back any longer and wait for the Volturi to act." He tucked his hands into his pockets and leaned back against the wall. "At the moment we're all considering heading east, but Jasper's hesitant. And with good reason."

"I wasn't joking when I said that it took a lot of our kind to cause this level of damage," Harry said. Referring to the dinner several weeks back. "You've read the papers. The death toll itself is staggering, but what we're more concerned about right now are the number of missing persons reports. We're talking about double digits here, Jacob. We'll be severely outnumbered."

"Not if we're there with you." In one fluid movement Jacob had risen off bed and came to stand before him. "If you're all going to Seattle then so are we."

"Things are _not_ that simple." Harry shook his head. "Not that we're against accepting your help. I would not have called if we were. You know that."

"Then?" Jacob asked stubbornly.

The temperature in the room spiked.

"There's the issue of keeping a low profile." He folded his arms across his chest. "We'll have enough trouble ourselves trying not to cause a scene. It'll be more difficult with the pack there. Can you imagine what the impact will be on the public if Seattle suddenly had gigantic wolves running around the streets trying to rip people to shreds."

"So I'm just supposed to sit back while you go off to Seattle?" Jacob was literally towering over him. Tremors raked through his frame. "Cause that _ain't_ happening."

"Calm down," Harry said, trying to pacify him, "I said it was-"

"A possibility?" Jacob growled, "I may be young, but I'm not stupid. It's not a matter of 'if' you're going but '_when_'. This is _my_ responsibility as much as it is _yours_."

Things were getting out of hand. The golden specks that were sprouting up within Jacob's eyes were proof enough. The temperature in the room had sky rocketed dramatically and Jacob's movements were becoming more sudden- his outline was almost a blur.

If he didn't get himself under control, Bella would be coming back to a demolished room. Not to mention how Charlie would react. The poor man was already suspicious of the Cullens as it were.

So, in a gesture somewhat similar to what he had done with Seth, Harry gripped the Quileute's shoulder, and with his other hand he cupped the side of Jacob's neck.

"Jacob, listen to me."

Said male's eyes immediately focused- his irises now a patchwork of black and gold.

"You need to calm down. We're not going to be making any rash decisions."

A menacing growl vibrated through the room as another another patch of gold burst into life within each eye.

"What I'm saying-" Harry squeezed his shoulder, "-is that we're going to take every precaution before we go to Seattle. If they _are_ with Victoria, we might not have to make the trip at all. If that's the case, I give you my word that I'll let the pack know as soon as possible."

They stared at each other. Jacob brooding. Harry pleading.

"Okay." Jacob finally gave a slow nod. "Okay... "

Almost immediately, the secondary colour in his eyes started to ebb away. Giving him a small smile Harry lowered his hands; his senses immediately registered the direct lose of heat.

"Sorry." Jacob ran his head through his cropped hair. "I'm sorry. It's just… _God_. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"What do you mean?"

Jacob waved a hand between them. "This."

He realised what the other was referring to. Their so called 'complication'.

"Oh... Care to share?" Harry said, repeating Jacob's words right back to him.

Jacob gave a pained laugh which faltered at the end. Without another word, he turned and left the room.

He'd thought that two weeks would have been enough time for Jacob to come to terms with whatever it was that was bothering him- which was all rather strange. Because he couldn't see what the shape-shifter could possibly be fazed about; he was always extremely happy whenever Harry saw him. And either those emotions were truly genuine, or Jacob Black was just an extremely good actor. He'd even asked Emily about it once when they had been alone. And her answer had made him wish that he hadn't asked in the first place.

"_It's complicated."_

Complicated. Bah! He was beginning to hate that word.

Taking one last look around the room to see that nothing was out of place, Harry made his way down. He found Jacob outside, standing next to the steps that led up to the back door.

Locking up, he slid the spare key back into the gap.

"Is there anything else you need to do?" Harry asked quietly.

"No." Jacob shook his head. "We've got enough of his scent to recognise him if he comes around again."

Harry nodded as he inhaled through his nose. "Then I should get back. See if they managed to get in contact with anyone else."

"Calling in more backup?" Jacob asked. "I thought we were enough."

"So did I," Harry said, "But Jasper estimates that there has to be almost thirty vampires in that army."

"You trust him," Jacob stated.

He shrugged. "He has far more experience with newborn armies than anyone else I know. If he says we need help, we need help."

He turned to go, planning to see if there was any new development within the last twenty minutes since he had been away from the house. Though it was unlikely.

"Tomorrow."

Pausing, Harry half turned to face him again. "Pardon?"

"Tomorrow." Jacob repeated. "We're having a council meeting. At Quil's place. You're invited... Bella can come to."

"Meeting?" The fact that Jacob had invited _him_ specifically didn't go unnoticed. "About?"

"Some stories; our origins. How we've changed over the years. That kind of stuff." Jacob said. "It's also the first meeting for Leah, Seth, Quil, Collin and Brady. Plus... you were right. I do owe you an explanation."

His eyes widened slightly before he grinned in triumph. "You're going to tell me what's going on."

"Yeah." Jacob chuckled softly. He rubbed the back of his neck. "To be honest, I'm kinda bummed that you haven't figured it out already."

His grin slipped slightly at that.

"Sorry." He answered unthinkingly.

"Don't be." Jacob shook his head before standing to his full height. "So... tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

If Jacob caught his discomposure he didn't comment on it. He just gave one last smile before striding into the woods to change.

Harry listened as paws carried him swiftly away from the residence. When he could no longer hear anything except the forest, he turned to stare down at the spot that Jacob had been standing in.

"_... I'm kinda bummed that you haven't figured it out already... "_

The shrill tones of his iPhone cut through the silence and Harry cursed as he extracted it from his pocket.

"Jacob's just left." With his other hand, he rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger. "I'm on my way back now."

-x-x-x-

**Evening – Swan Residence**

It was quiet out tonight. Charlie having gone to sleep much earlier that usual; the activities of the day had been too much for him. Trying to follow up on whatever leads- if they were even any to begin with- concerning Riley Biers.

The youth's parents came to the station every week, hoping to hear any news about their son's possible whereabouts. But- like all the times before- all they ever went away with were restless minds and heavy hearts.

That was probably what got to Charlie the most. Not being able to give Katherine and Michael Biers any kind of definitive answer.

… … … _Would he be like that when I go?_

Even as the question came to mind, Bella knew the answer.

Though she had never spent that many years with him, she knew that Charlie would do everything humanly possible to find her if she disappeared. He would never give up. She knew this because she would have done the exact same thing if in his position. Because- as pointed out by Edward on more than one occasion- Charlie and her were so much alike; to the point where even Renee had made the comparison several times during her childhood.

"_Bella. You need to lighten up, sweety. I swear, you're just like your father- so _serious_ all the time."_

Initially, she'd taken those comments as insults- before she had even began to really know the person that was her father.

Now, thinking back on those comments, Bella realised that- had it not been for all her _seriousness_- she probably would have babbled to the whole student population about how Edward had appeared out of nowhere to save her from Tyler's van last year. But instead, she'd kept her mouth shut. Cause she'd already known from the dent in Tyler's van that Edward was _anything_ _**but**_ human. So she'd researched, and when presented with the truth of Edward's immortality, had taken it in stride. She'd been able to look past all the so called 'monster' that Edward _thought_ himself to be and see the person underneath that she _knew_ he was.

Renee would have _never_ been able to do that. Her mother would have run for the hills, waving and screaming like a lunatic as soon as the words 'vampire' and 'blood' had registered in her brain.

"_... you're choosing wrong... "_

The three day old conversation with Rosalie came flying back at her from the corners of her mind. It hadn't bothered her then. She could see things from the blonde's point of view...

"Knut for your thoughts."

Startled at the voice, she looked up towards the window. Harry stood there, bending slightly down to look at her through the open frame. It took a while to figure out what the vampire had said and her faced scrunched up in confusion.

"What's a Knut?" She asked. Rising from the bed, she walked over to the window.

"Doesn't matter." He shook his head at her. "You just looked so far away, that's all."

She slid the window all the way up so she could sit on the frame. Her back resting up against the side.

"Anything I can help with?" Harry asked as he manoeuvred his body so that he was leaning back against the side of the house. Hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans.

Despite knowing he was a vampire, Bella was still in awe of how he managed to keep his footing on the slanted rooftop.

"Am I making a mistake?" She asked.

Harry inclined his head off to the side. Eyebrows rose in question. "Having second thoughts?"

"I wouldn't really say that." Bella admitted. "It's just... "

She chewed on her lip as she stared down at the yard.

"Just?"

"Do you ever wish that thing's were different?" Leaning her head back against the frame, she waited for his answer.

"Interesting question." Harry stated. "But to answer simply... yes. There was a time when I had wished that things had been different."

"Was?" She rolled her head up and readjusted herself slightly. "You don't feel that way anymore?"

Harry chuckled deeply and she shivered at how beautiful it sounded.

"I haven't felt that way for nearly five centuries, Bella."

"Huh?" She was confused now. _Didn't he just say..._

"I've never really been the kind of person to cry over spilt milk as you humans would call it." Harry said. "This may not have been the life I had been considering at the time, but I eventually came to accept it."

"... Just like that?"

"Just like that." Harry affirmed. "Though to be fair, unlike the Cullens I was already very familiar with the supernatural. So it wasn't as big a shock for me as it was for them."

"So you wouldn't want to change anything?"

"No." He shook his head at the question. "I'm happy. More than I ever was as a human. I've had a peaceful life so far. As well as a career that I enjoy. But above all that I got given the one thing I had always craved for as a child."

"Which was?" She was never good with guessing games.

"A family." Harry smiled. "One that I love more than anything else."

"I can understand that." She said. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Bella." Harry said before he became serious. "But I'm not telling you all of this in the hopes of persuading you to choose this life. I just thought you would appreciate getting to know us more."

He gave her a keen look now. "I'm guessing this has something to do with Rosalie. Things seem to have improved between the two of you."

"She talked to me during the sleepover." Bella paused. The thumb of one hand rubbing over the nail of the other.

"Knowing Rosalie's story, I _can_ see her point." Harry said.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I can too."

"But that doesn't mean to say that I don't understand yours, Bella."

_You can? _"Can you?"

Her question brought a somewhat sad smile to his face.

"Turning Luna and Neville," said Harry, "That hadn't been something that they had discussed between themselves. It was a choice that had ultimately been left to my brother."

"Neville?" Bella asked, picturing the male in question. "He chose this life for the both of them?"

"That surprises you?"

"Well- _Yeah_." Bella flushed when she realised how that would have sounded. "S-sorry. It's just... I assumed that with the way Luna is, that she'd be the one... "

"Most people would," he said, giving her a long look. "I see a lot of him in you."

"_Neville_?"

Harry made a sound in agreement.

"But he's so… _so_… _confident_."

It was one of many traits that Bella saw in the large vampire, or any of the others currently residing in Forks for that matter. The only thing about herself that she felt she in common with Neville was that she liked plants. Or to be more specific cactuses. Other than _that_, nothing else seemed to jump to mind.

"He wasn't always like that. At least not when I first met him. The Neville I remember from back then was timid. Quiet." A fond smile graced his lips. "... … not to mention a bit on the clumsy side."

Okay. That _did_ sound like her. "So what made him change?"

"The war."

She winced. "Sorry."

"Don't be. This actually had some relevance to you," He reassured and looked at her questioningly. "Has Edward ever made any mention of _how exactly_ our coven came to be?"

"Not really." She shook her head. "Just basics: you turning Luna and Neville. But I'm sure there's more to it."

"A lot more." Harry agreed. "I had only just seen my first winter as a vampire when I changed Luna."

"One winter? Oh. A year." She knew well enough that that was extremely early for a vampire.

"I was changed just minutes after the final battle- I don't remember the details very well. " Harry shrugged as he explained. "One second I was standing over my enemy's body. The next; I was writhing on the ground in agony. Totally unexpected. Neville and a handful of other's had been close by at the time. Had it not been for _that_, Bella would have drained me dry._"_

"B-Bella!?" Bella paled at the mention of her name. "The vampire who bit you was named _BELLA_!?"

"You might want to keep your voice down unless you want to wake you father." The suggestion was given amongst low laughter. "And to answer your question. Yes. Though the Bella I'm referring to was short for Bellatrix, not Isabella."

"Oh. Well- that's good... right?" She laughed nervously before giving him a wary look. "I-I mean... I don't remind you of her, do I?"

Harry didn't bother to hide his grin and Bella blushed.

"I assure you, _Bella_." He gave her a once over. "You remind me in no way _at all_of Bellatrix. For one, your personal hygiene is exceptionally stellar compared to hers. That and the fact that your hair doesn't look as if it's been publicly declared a sanctuary for endangered bats. You also have all your teeth intact."

She unconsciously raised both hands; one to her head to smooth her hair down while the other touched her lips. She blushed again when Harry chuckled at her actions.

"You were saying?" She glared mockingly at him to continue.

"Right. Neville." Harry sobered, though there was still a hint of hilarity in his eyes. "Simply put: he's the reason the three of us even exist in the first place."

"I still don't understand how this had anything to do with me?"

"Because like him, you're choosing this life out of love."

Silence followed the statement as she tried to process this. What he said kinda made sense; but the way he said it confused her. "Yeah... I'm still lost here."

"Luna had been dying."

Oh... _Ooooh._

"A poison of sorts." Harry said. "During the purges."

"Purges?"

"After the victory, what was left of our enemies scattered. Those of us that had survived gave chase. I couldn't go with them, you see. Since I was still very young to be let out in public. But I'll never forget the day when he brought her back." Harry said in a sorrowful tone. "She'd been so... grey. No one knew anything of what she had been infected with. Whatever hope there was for an antidote had vanished when we'd lost our potion's master. The healers tried to do everything they could, but it was all for naught. She made little improvement."

"Couldn't you have healed her?" Bella asked.

"Not then," he said. "Apart from my appearance the rest of my gifts didn't manifest as fast. It took almost four years for me to acquire all of them. My ability to shift came second, then two years after that the flames manifested."

"Is it like that for everyone?"

"I think gifts that involve the mind- in one way or another- manifest a lot faster. Look at Alice; she discovered hers the moment she woke up, though she had already experienced them as a human. Edward could hear thoughts during his transformation. Luna already had a firm grasp on her intuition within the first few days after her change. But, like with Neville and Jasper, her gift for manipulation took a while longer."

She nodded absently at the information.

"But back to the main topic," Harry said after a while. "Since I couldn't heal Luna, I did the only other thing that _would_ save her."

It wasn't said in defence. Just a statement of fact. Bella now fully understanding what he meant when he said that the decision being Neville's. "That's why Neville asked you to change her."

"He literally got down onto his knees and begged." He said. "I can't recall another time when I saw him so broken. And I guess that was part of the reason why I agreed in the first place."

"You didn't want to change her."

"I was hesitant. Like Edward I thought that I'd be condemning her rather than saving her." Harry shook his head. "Also, the initial experience of being a newborn was far from pleasant. What with the change and the following hunger... … But the way he looked at her."

There was awe in his voice as he said this.

"The war had already taken so much from Neville, and Luna... she was the one thing left in his life that truly mattered the most. It was in that moment that I saw just how much she meant to him. And in a way, it made me realise how selfish I was." He jerked his shoulder as if in question. "Who was I to deny them the chance to be together. What right did I have to take that away? I could not do that. Not to him... … not to her. So I did as he asked. It wasn't as difficult as I thought it would have been."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that Luna was _this_ close to being considered a corpse." He brought his thumb and index finger close together without touching. "Whatever she had been infected with had tainted her blood so much that I found it less appealing than even animal blood. And that's saying something."

"And Neville?"

He laughed and Bella felt some relief as the heavy atmosphere evaporated.

"Another thing you have in common. He couldn't wait either. But he knew the risks. It was another year later that I turned him. Physically, he's the oldest out of the three of us at twenty-two."

"How did that go?"

"It wasn't as easy as it had been with Luna. But the preparation period had helped." Harry replied. "He actually handled his transition a lot better than the two of us."

"How?"

"I think it had to do with the fact that- unlike Luna and I- Neville was actually expecting it. I guess you could say that he was of a... sound mind when he was turned. He knew what he was and what he wanted of himself the moment he opened his eyes."

"Do you think it might be like that for me?"

"That all depends." The vampire eyed her. "You already know the risks. Maybe. Maybe not."

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Bella shook her head as she looked down at her hands. "But what if I can't- control the thirst I mean. What if-"

"As long as you hold on to that first thought." Harry interrupted her before she could talk herself into a panic. "You'll be fine."

"Was that what you did?"

"It's what we all did. Besides, I had healers." Harry replied. "People that actually _knew_ how to deal with vampires. Which is exactly what you'll have. They'll take care of you. Keep you fed. Just like I myself did with Luna and Neville."

"So you didn't try to kill anyone?"

"I did come close in some instances. But there were always others around. The three of us were all very lucky. As were most of the Cullens."

There was a newness in his voice. He sounded... empathetic.

"Things are different when you're alone. This change... it's not just physical." Harry motioned to himself before nodding off towards the woods. "Those newborns up in Seattle. Or the ones that Jasper dealt with down in the south. Ever wonder why so very few of them felt the need to leave?"

"_That's_ how powerful this hunger can be. Your entire mind set can change in the blink of an eye if you're not careful. It takes such a priority over everything else that you'll do whatever it takes to sate it. And suddenly it's not your morals nor your beliefs that guide you, but your thirst. Which is why I marvel at how Carlisle was able to control himself post-transformation. He had... _no one_. And yet he handled being a newborn far better than the rest of us ever did. He truly is amazing."

She gazed at Harry wonderingly. "You've really missed him, haven't you?"

"Hmm. We all have. Every single day since he left," he said. "Carlisle was with us for nearly a century, Bella. To us, he still _is_, and will _always_ be, our brother. A part of our family. And we will _never_ think of him as anything less than that."

"Why didn't you try looking him?" She asked.

"Luna."

"Right," Bella quipped, "Should've guessed that."

Harry chuckled. "Not that it was because of a lack of want on our part. She just felt that Carlisle should have been left to travel on his own. To follow his own path. And of course, in the end, she was right. If Neville and I had gone looking at him, he probably would've ended coming back with us."

"... Meaning he wouldn't have been there to change Edward, or the rest of the family," finished Bella.

He nodded. "Exactly."

She drew in a breath through her teeth. "That's... pretty intense."

"I'm sure that must scare you," he said, "Knowing that Neville and I might have prevented you from ever meeting Edward."

Bella shook her head slightly. "Remind to thank Luna the next time I see her... _Whew_."

All she got was a hum before they settled into silence once again. It stayed like that for a while before another thought occurred to her; something having to do with what Rosalie had told her about Edward and 'all those girls'.

"Harry?"

He looked at her. "Yes?"

"This whole... falling in love thing for vampires," she started, making a rolling motion with he hands, "How does that work? I mean... I know you guys create pretty strong bonds and stuff, but is there more to it than that? Does it just happen with anyone?"

Harry blinked. "Um mm... well I wouldn't really be the best person to talk to about that, Bella."

"But haven't you ever been in love?" Bella asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Not in way that you and Edward are," he replied.

"Really?" She looked at him skeptically. "So you've never... you know."

He raised a brow at her. "Had sex?"

"Ye-yeah...," she stuttered, trying not to blush.

"No," He shrugged, "Like I said before. Being a vampire changes things. While I did have someone when I was human, who I probably would have ended up marrying and having kids with, that's not the case anymore. I'm _not_ human, and Ginerva died during the war. Mentally, my priorities have changed. Not that I would have slept with her before we were even married. Marital traditions in the Wizarding World were just as strict then as they were in Edward's time."

"Did you love her?" She asked.

"Honestly, I don't remember," he shrugged, "Which means that I probably didn't. At least not to the extent that you love Edward. Which brings us back to your question. I want you to think of Carlisle, and then answer me this. Is there any other person apart from Esme that you can think of that would be better suited for him? Can you imagine him with anyone else?"

Even before he had finished asking the question, she already knew the answer. It made her feel stupid for even asking in the first place. It was the same with the rest of the couples in the Cullen family; Rosalie and Emmett; Alice and Jasper. She couldn't imagine one without the other. It was like they were all made for each other.

"So I guess it's... kind of like fate," she said to him.

"Most would call it that," he agreed, "And believe me, when you've lived your whole life with someone like Luna, you tend to believe in that sort of stuff. The Cullens, their a textbook example of that."

"The fact that Carlisle happened to come across Esme as a child, and then later as a woman who, when changed, would become his mate; that he would meet Edward's mother which would result in him turning Edward; how Rosalie just happened to find Emmett in the woods, and that he would later become _her_ mate; then there's Alice and Jasper; and then there's you."

"For Edward to form a connection with someone who not only happens to be his singer, but who can also counter his mind reading ability. Do you know how rare that is?" He shook his head as he made a gesture with his arm. "What are the chances of him finding his mate out of a population of more than six billion people. What are..."

Bella watched as the expression on his face suddenly changed; his eyes widened as he trailed off, as if something he'd said had just occurred to him.

"Harry?" She asked, concerned. "What is it?"

He didn't say anything, just continued to stare at down at ground.

"Harry?" She called more firmly.

"What?" His head whipped up so fast that it made her wince.

"Is... everything okay?" Bella asked.

"Yes." He smiled reassuringly at her. "I heard something. But it was just a bird. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh."

"You should get some sleep," he continued, nodding his head inside, "Don't worry. I'll be here till morning."

"Yeah," sighed Bella as she slipped off the frame, "And Harry? Thanks for listening."

He smiled, "You're welcome, Bella. Anytime."

Leaving the window open, Bella made her way back to her bed.

-x-x-x-

The smile dropped off his face the moment she disappeared from the window.

Harry waited until she had tucked herself in before he pushed off the incline, and grabbing onto the trunk of the tree that stood right outside her window. He scaled up it's length before jumping off again, this time landing softly on top of the roof right above her bedroom. Finding a suitable spot along the edge, Harry sat himself down, allowing his feet to hang off the side.

Comfortable, he slumped forward, resting arms on his thighs as he turned his thoughts back to the previous conversation.

Why was it, that after two passing centuries, had they finally reunited with Carlisle. And in Forks of all places.

_You should explore this?_

His hands tightened as Luna's words resurfaced.

_Do you know how rare it is?_

Harry could only sigh to himself.

"Complicated indeed."

-x-x-x-

* * *

That's it for chapter six. I hope you all liked it.

Also I'd like to apologize for keeping this so late (nearly two years). It's not that I've lost interest in this story. Just that life's really hasn't given me enough time to sit down properly and write. And also most of the time I'm just too damn tired.

**Important Note: I need a beta. A good one. I've been looking through some profiles but some of the people I wanted are not active. It needs**** to be someone who can handle reading really long chapters since that seems to be the norm in this story i.e. you need to be competent.**

**PM me if you are a beta and you're interested and I'll take a look at your profile.**

As for the next update, I won't give a time frame, just it'll be up when it's up (hopefully within the next century).

Ciao,

Aimless


End file.
